Nueve meses caóticamente hermosos
by Makiko-maki maki
Summary: Hisana recibe una noticia lo cual aturde a Byakuya. Lo bueno es que él será padre; lo malo es que el ginecólogo Kurosaki Ichigo debe de aguantar las ansiedades del padre. ¿Quién dijo que esperar a un bebé sería cosa fácil? ByakuyaxHisana IchiRuki!
1. Prólogo

**Bien, debo decir primeramente que este fic se lo dedico a Zagachan por insistir y darme la idea de hacer este fic. Se podría decir que es la continuación del fic "Cuando Rukia conoce a Hisana", los mismos personajes pero con otra historia, no se si me doy a enteder. **

**El titulo lo saque de los anuncios Huggies de su frase, solo que lo modifique un poquito!. Espero que sea de su agrado! e iniciamos!**

**Disclaimer: **_Bleach no es mio es de Tite Kubo y (por si las dudas) el titulo fue ligeramente modificado por el real de los anuncios de Huggies_

_

* * *

_**Nueve meses caóticamente hermosos **

**Prólogo**

_El reloj de la oficina sonaba de una manera muy incesante a causa del antiguo péndulo moviéndose de lado a lado. Los minutos parecían siglos en pasar a medida que esperaban los ansiosos resultados. Desvió su mirada de la péndola para ver después el calendario. Era el día 16 de Mayo de 2004, fecha que cambiaría su vida por la deducción del Dr. Kurosaki. Suspiró profundamente mientras apretaba más su agarre contra la mano de su esposo. En esos momentos se necesitaban mutuamente ya que decidiría si ella podría tener hijos o no a causa de lo ocurrido hace tres semanas atrás. _

_Hisana se sobresaltó al percatarse que la puerta principal se había abierto. Su mirada se concentro al Dr. Kurosaki quien éste no tenía buen aspecto con papeles en mano; los resultados del laboratorio. No era necesario mentir, ella estaba más que nerviosa, estaba frenética por lo que le iban a decir, ya no soportaba mucho la presión._

_Sin palabra alguna, el Dr. Kurosaki se sienta suspirando en su escritorio. Lanza los papeles en su escritorio como si fuera algo sin valor para después juntar ambas manos y su babilla acomodar contra ellas. _

_Con dificultad, Hisana traga saliva cuando ve que lentamente el doctor de pelo anaranjado empieza hablar: —No les puedo mentir señor y señora Kuchiki—empezó a decir—, pero lo que sufrió la señora Kuchiki fue un aborto espontáneo…_

_Ambas personas jadearon ante lo dicho. Sus manos se apretaron aun más— ¿Hisana podrá tener hijos después de esto?—pregunto osadamente Byakuya _

_Ichigo los vio por unos instantes. Sentía lastima por ellos y lo peor de todo es que toda esa situacion no estaba en su alcance, no podía hacer nada, el cuerpo de Hisana era demasiado débil como para mantener a un niño. Apretó los puños mientras dijo secamente: —Byakuya, ella jamás podrá tener hijos—espetó—. El cuerpo de Hisana-san no es apto para que una nueva vida se desarrolle, no aguantaría, es por eso, que abortó al bebé que tenía en su vientre—el ginecólogo se levanta de su escritorio lentamente. Tan sólo ver a Hisana a punto de sollozar se sentía tan débil. Parte de su trabajo era ese, no siempre había un jardín de rosas cuando daban los resultados del laboratorio. Abrió la puerta y estaba listo para irse sin antes decir: —. Lo lamento…_

_Byakuya observó a su esposa detenidamente. Ella no se había movido o dicho algo después de lo ocurrido. Con delicadeza, la abraza fuertemente mientras su mano le acaricia su cabello. Debe ser muy difícil para ella, tal vez más que a él. Hisana no protestó ni hizo nada al momento que Byakuya hiciera eso. Sin embargo, no duro mucho tiempo para que Hisana empezara a llorar dentro de la oficina de Ichigo. _

(En la actualidad)

-_En serio Hisana, eso me preocupa mucho_— dijo Rukia en el teléfono—_Últimamente has estado muy cansada durante estos días—_su tono de vozse volvió más fuerte— _¡Hasta has comido más de lo normal! ¡Y lo peor que cosas raras! ¡¿No viste mi reacción cuando vi que te comías las rarezas que Orihime le llama comida cuando fuimos a su cumpleaños? ¡Fue espantoso! _

Hisana reía alegremente ante el comentario. A veces Rukia podía exagerar las cosas. Hisana estaba en su casa sola. Habían pasado seis años después de la desagradable noticia que Ichigo le había comentado. Esa herida que estuvo en su corazón ya había sanado hace ya tiempo atrás. Byakuya, su esposo, en ese momento estaba trabajando en su oficina. Él trabajaba de abogado y era muy exitoso lo que hacía. Hisana se dedicaba a ser maestra de medio tiempo ya que a consecuencia de la fama de su esposo le ha dado mucha fortuna causando que ella no trabajara tanto.

-¡No bromees así, Rukia!—musitó Hisana en el teléfono mientras limpiaba la casa—. Se que te preocupas por mí, pero estoy bien…

-_¡Eso si no me la creo!—_comentó Rukia— _¿Acaso ya no puedo preocuparme por mi propia hermana?—_grito— _¡Tuviste la necesidad de comer la comida de Orihime! ¡Hasta Ishida, su esposo, no es tan arriesgado con eso! ¡Por eso es un enclenque! ¡Parece lápiz!_

Antes de que Hisana pudiera hablar, una vocecita la interrumpió: —_ ¡Debes ir con mi papi, tía Hisana!—_escuchó

Hisana se percató de quien era la voz, era de su sobrina, antes de que pudiera decir algo, la interrumpieron de nuevo: —_ ¡Nuestro papi ve a las mujeres embarazadas, tontita!—_dijo otra voz de una niña pequeña: —_ ¡No me digas tontita!_

_-_Ya niñas…—dijo Hisana a sus sobrinas—No se peleen

-_¡Masaki empezó, tía Hisana!—_alegó la niña

-¡_No es verdad!—_grito la acusada

-Oigan niñas…—dijo Hisana— ¿Por qué no le alegan a su papi Ichigo-san sobre ese asunto mientras yo termino hablar con su mami?

_-¡De acuerdo…!—_gritaron ambas. Hisana suspiró mientras oía como ella le daban el teléfono a su madre_— ¡Pero Masaki tuvo la culpa!—_escuchó a lo lejos—_Lo siento…—_dijo Rukia ya dominante del teléfono—_Me lo arrebataron atrevidamente al escuchar que estabas enferma—_bufó—_. Debería dejar de gritar tanto…_

-No te preocupes—comentó Hisana—Me encanta hablar con Masaki y Hisana cuando se da la oportunidad…

Hace seis años atrás, nacieron las gemelas no idénticas, Masaki, la peli castaño, y Hisana, la pelinegra. Sus nombres tienen algún significado dentro de la familia. Ichigo y Rukia, al momento de ponerles los nombres a sus hijas, decidieron bautizarle a la peli castaño Masaki a honor a la difunta madre de Ichigo al tener parecidas facciones a las de su madre. A la otra le llamaron Hisana ya que cuando nació fue el mismo año que le dijeron a la hermana de Rukia que no podía tener hijos y a pesar tenía tremendas facciones a su madre y a Hisana, pero Ichigo y Rukia, con el permiso de Hisana, le bautizaron con ese nombre para ser tocaya de la esposa de Byakuya.

-_Jaja, ya lo creo—_dijo Rukia—_Bueno Hisana, es hora de irme…las niñas quieren que las lleve al parque_

Hisana sonrió melancólicamente al escuchar eso. A pesar que ya lo había superado, aún le dolía el hecho que no era madre como su hermana para ser ese tipo de cosas con niños. Ella también podía llevar a sus sobrinas al parque como lo hace Rukia, pero no se sentía igual; siempre se sentía un dolor de tristeza, quiera que no…ellas no eran sus hijas.

-Claro…—contestó—Nos vemos en tu casa más tarde junto con Byakuya

-_¡Esta bien! ¡Cuídate demasiado Hisana!_—dijo Rukia— ¡_Adiós!—_colgó

-Adiós…—susurró Hisana

Hisana bajo la cabeza al momento de colgar. Se sentía temerosa en esos momentos. Todas las cosas que le estaban pasando eran los mismos síntomas cuando estuvo embarazada por primera vez. Y si estaba embarazada, tenía mucho miedo a que su cuerpo no aguantaría. No quería pensar en esa posibilidad, no quería que ocurriera por segunda vez ese trauma. Pero lo peor de todo era que nada era seguro, si estaba enferma o si en verdad estaba embarazada. Su primer bebé que perdió tan solo estuvo con ella dieciséis días. ¿Ahora que hacer? No le había comentado nada a Byakuya, pero él tal vez tenía leves sospechas sobre su estadía. Suspiró mientras se encaminaba hacía el buzón. Para estar segura, mando a que le hicieran pruebas en el laboratorio secretamente para ver si estaba embarazada y ella poseía la ansiedad que algo le mandaran el día de hoy.

Al momento de estar parada frente a su buzón sintió una gran pesadez en su cuerpo. Sentía nerviosismo que no dejaba que su cuerpo se moviera. ¿Y si la carta estaba ahí? ¿Esperaría a que llegara su esposo para abrirla? Oh Dios que debía hacer…tantas preguntas pocas acciones. Tragó saliva mientras su mano temblorosa abría el buzón. Gimió al ver una carta que decía su nombre. La vio detalladamente cuando se percató que era del laboratorio. Empezó a respirar cortadamente mientras la veía como si fuera algo extraño. Por segunda vez, una carta dependería el cambio en su vida. Podría ser que dijera que fuera 'negativo' o 'positivo' en la prueba. Debía enfrentarlo, pero su miedo era que diera positivo, ya que eso significaría que muy pronto, vería ese bebé ser abortado naturalmente. Por años, le pidió a Dios que le diera un hijo, aunque sea por milagro. A pesar que se lo ha pedido año tras año no ha tenido respuesta…hasta ahora.

Aún temblando…Hisana abre la carta con dificultad. Extiende el papel para que ella leyera que los resultados de la prueba de embarazo sea…

* * *

**Joh! ahí empezará todo! debo decir que los próximos capítulos serán cortos, tal vez de 1000 o 2000 palabras más o menos. Les digo, esta historia ya la tengo medio empezada pero no aguante la tentacion de publicarla. Espero que les halla gustado el prologo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! :D**

**Se me cuidan! nos vemos! (No olviden review! XD)  
**


	2. 1er Mes de Embarazo

**Joh! que rapida soy! xDD, me inspiré en este capitulo! a ver que tal sale! Ud. me dicen. Y por distraerme, ya es tarde y no puedo hacer mis tareas para nada así que...me voy rapido XD y con faltas XDpude poner el capitulo el viernes...pero no aguante la tentacion, de nuevo XD **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A: **Gabriela, lindarin, Ryunna-san y Yunna-san, Ghost iv, Onny-Chan** por dejarme un hermoso review! y perdon si no les contesto, ahi les quede mal! :(**

Disclaimer: Bleach no es mio es de Tite Kubo y el titulo fue ligeramente modificado por el real de los anuncios de Huggies

* * *

**Nueve meses caóticamente hermosos **

**Capítulo 1: 1er Mes de Embarazo **

Hisana yacía en la cama matrimonial de los Kurosaki. Se sentía tan cansada que sus pobres parpadas daban para ya no más. Byakuya la llamó diciendo que llegaría tarde a la reunión en la casa de los Kurosaki porque él tenía cierto malestar de náuseas y que iba a la farmacia a ver que le daban. Por lo consiguiente, Hisana se fue para sólo llegar y dormir. Para ella lo consideró una falta de respeto al sentirse servida, pero Rukia insistió que se quedara el tiempo necesario para recuperar sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que le preocupaba. Lo que había leído en la nota del laboratorio la puso en estado de estupefacción por un buen rato. Era imposible. ¿Cómo fue tan tonta en abrirlo estando sola, sin la compañía de nadie? Ahora se sentía algo mal por el resultado. Sin embargo, debía decirle a toda la familia lo que había hecho. Lo que era el resultado. Era lo mejor…

Después de unos minutos de todos esos pensamientos que rondaron en su mente, abre los ojos para ver al techo. El día de hoy iba ser muy largo.

* * *

Durante la reunión familiar, Hisana estuvo bastante callada para el gusto de Byakuya. Él había llegado no muy bien de sus náuseas, pero sería muy grosero en no comer la cena que había preparado Rukia así que se aguantó. Ichigo llegó poco después que Byakuya y lo único que recibió fueron quejas de sus hijas sobre el tema del teléfono. La cena estuvo rica para algunos, pero paras los Kuchiki fue al revés. Hisana también empezó con las náuseas después de cenar. Ichigo pensó que era porque había tragado a montones su comida y que no era nada malo.

Hubo un momento donde empezaron hablar, pero Hisana se limitaba a sonreír. No sabía cuando sería el momento adecuado para hablar de "ese" tema. Esa serenidad no sólo lo notó Byakuya, también Rukia e Ichigo.

-¿Ocurre algo malo, Hisana-san?—pregunto Ichigo arqueando una ceja

-¿Qué te pasa tía Hisana?—pregunto Masaki quien le movía el brazo a la nombrada para captar su atención

Ésta sonríe fingidamente mientras se percata que toda su atención esta dirigida a ella, era su oportunidad: —Yo…—empezó a decir—…debo de decirles algo muy importante

-¿Qué cosa?—pregunto Hisana, la hija de Rukia

Hisana ve directamente a Ichigo. Su mirada era decidida pero con algo de temor en ellos para poder decir: — Ichigo-san, ¿qué pasa en el primer mes de un embarazo?

Byakuya y Rukia abrieron un poco los ojos por la pregunta tan inusual. ¿Qué quería saber Hisana sobre eso? Solo le iba a perjudicar. Byakuya lo meditó un poco. ¿Por qué su amada preguntaría algo cómo eso? Pensó que hoy era el aniversario de aquel día que le cambio la vida. Sin embargo, él sabía perfectamente que "ese" día no era hoy ya que a él también le marco esa noticia hace seis años atrás. Entonces pensó que ella estaba en una etapa de depresión, pero era imposible, él lo notaria y no pasaría mucho tiempo para que Hisana le contara de sus problemas. Entonces, ¿a qué venía la pregunta?

Ichigo parpadeó un par de veces mientras asimilaba la situacion. Ella jamás le había preguntado algo por el estilo, ¿Por qué debió hacerlo ahora?—Pues…veras—comenzó a decir Ichigo—A partir de las primeras ocho semanas de embarazo el bebé le desarrollan las extremidades. Eso quiere decir, se forman los brazos y las piernas—dijo—. Más o menos en el día veinticinco el corazón del bebé empieza a latir—concluyó— ¿Por qué la pregunta Hisana-san?

Hisana toma un poco de agua antes de hablar, por inercia, Byakuya hace lo mismo solo que con té para amortiguar las náuseas. Ya lista para hablar, respira profundo y cierra los ojos para expresar: — ¡Estoy embarazada!

Byakuya se puso pálido como el papel. ¡¿Qué dijo? Por el asombro, éste escupe el té caliente para luego caerle a la cara de Ichigo, pero éste no grito por la elevada temperatura del líquido porque igual estaba en shock. Rukia queda en boca abierta mientras que las niñas se ponían felices y gritaban que iban a tener una prima. Ambos hombres se paran de sus asientos para gritar: —¡¿QUÉ?

-¿Estas segura de eso, Hisana?—pregunto Rukia algo shockeada

La nombrada asintió levemente con cierto rubor en sus mejillas. Nunca pensó que iba ser un escándalo lo que había dicho y más al ver que su esposo escupiera el té de esa forma, pobre Ichigo, ese té debió estar muy caliente—Hace días fui al laboratorio para saber si en realidad lo estaba o no—explicó—. Hoy en la mañana revise el correo dentro del buzón—dio una gran pausa—. Lo abrí sin esperar a nadie—vio hacia Ichigo—, o consultarte antes…

-¡Déjame ver esa cosa!—respondió Ichigo exaltado mientras que Hisana le daba los resultados. Byakuya no se quedó atrás ya que él se colocó a la par de Ichigo para leer el mensaje

Esos dos alzaron sus cejas en forma de sorpresa mientras más leían menos lo creían. Hisana de verdad estaba embarazada. Sus ojos no los engañaban al ver esas grandes letras de color rojo que decía "Positivo"

Ichigo sintió escalofríos al sentir cierta vislumbrada mirada cerca de él: —Me dijiste que Hisana no podía tener hijos—declaró Byakuya con una mirada que mataría a cualquiera. Ichigo gimió en su mente mientras sudaba frío por todo su cuerpo. En momentos así era mejor huir de Byakuya ya que él daba miedito

-¡Y…yo jamás dije que Hisana-san no podía tener hijos!—tartamudeó Ichigo—¡Lo que dije fue que su cuerpo era débil para mantenerlo!—grito esta vez—¡Nunca dije que fuera estéril! ¡No cambies las cosas!

-¡Contrólate Ichigo!—lo golpeó Rukia en la cabeza mientras sus hijas se reían de la escena

Ichigo se soba la cabeza mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas salen de sus ojos. A pesar que Rukia ha sido su esposa desde hace mucho pegaba aun muy fuerte cuando la conoció. ¡Vaya ironía! Pensaba que al pasar de los años la vejez le afectaría en algo. Sin previo aviso, el ginecólogo Kurosaki observa los resultados con detenimiento. Su rostro cambio drásticamente a un semblante circunspecto y recatado. Observa a sus hijas quienes aún celebraban la noticia de su tía. Sinceramente, lo que tenía que decir ellas no debían de escuchar.

-Niñas…—dijo sereno Ichigo—…vayan a sus cuartos

-¡¿Qué?—dijeron ambas— ¡Pero queremos estar aquí!

-Fue una orden…—expresó fríamente causando temor a las pequeñas—No lo repetiré otra vez mi orden.

En silencio, ambas niñas se fueron a sus cuartos tratando de no hacer el mayor ruido posible. ¿Qué fue eso? Ichigo de repente se puso todo estricto y frío. Por algo debió haber sido, algo que no quisiera que las niñas oyeran. Rukia se angustió un poco al ver el cambio radical de Ichigo. Ese tono de voz, su ceño más fruncido de lo normal, todo eso ocurría cuando algo muy delicado iba hablar Ichigo. Vio a su hermana lo cual también estaba algo sorprendida por el cambio. Conocía bien a su esposo, lo que sea que iba a decir no sería algo que se tenía que tomar a la ligera.

-Byakuya…—dijo Ichigo más calmado—Siéntate, hay algo que debemos discutir

Byakuya frunció el ceño mientras de mala gana se sentaba en su lugar. Era raro ver a Kurosaki en esa forma; pero como sea, una leve sospecha hizo que tranquilizara los nervios de Byakuya. Ichigo ahora actuaba como un profesional, como si una noticia grave iba a decirles, ese mismo tono de voz, la empleó cuando le dijo a ellos que era incapaces de tener un hijo. El pelinegro vio de reojo a Hisana quien tenía ambas manos en su regazo apretando los puños con fuerza. Lo sabía, estaba nerviosa.

-¿Acaso cuando hable sobre que Hisana-san eran incapaz de tener un hijo lo decía por broma?—comentó indiferentemente Ichigo

Rukia pensó que la forma en que los trataba era algo muy severo, no debía ser así, sabía que su hermana Hisana y Byakuya sufrían por dentro lo que su esposo decía—Ichigo, no debes…

-¿No tan directo o severo con ellos?—interrumpió Ichigo—.Esto es grave Rukia…—frunció el ceño

-P…pero no le veo el peligro que esta vez yo pueda tener un…—empezó a decir Hisana pero fue interrumpida

-Hisana-san—declaró Ichigo viéndola detenidamente—Hay muchas posibilidades que el bebé muera dentro de tu vientre…—aclaró—…pero hay muchas más posibilidades que esta vez tú mueras al tener a tu hijo

Hisana se congeló completamente. Sintió en mundo encima mientras sus manos temblaban y su rostro mostraba estupefacción. Ese comentario no lo había esperado. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué había dicho eso?

-¿Qué quieres decir, Kurosaki?—respondió Byakuya con una mirada desafiante. Aunque no lo expresase, Byakuya estaba igual de nervioso que su amada Hisana.

-Quiero decir que si ese bebé logra milagrosamente desarrollarse dentro del vientre de Hisana-san—decía Ichigo—; en el proceso tal vez ella se sienta más débil de lo común, ya que su cuerpo no es apto para conservarlo y muera al no tener muchos nutrientes para el hijo—dijo Ichigo—. No quiero arriesgarme—se levanta mientras se pone delante de Hisana y Byakuya—, pero hay dos posibilidades para arreglar este asunto

-¿En serio Ichigo?—pregunto Rukia mientras sus ojos se iluminaban. Cada palabra que había escuchado anteriormente se había puesto en el lugar de su hermana. Sintió lastima por ella, a pesar que ella no lo sufría, se lastimaba como si todo ese problema la estaría pasando ella misma. Todo ese sufrimiento no sabía el cómo Hisana, conociendo su lado sensible, no se había puesto a llorar.

-¿Qué sugieres Ichigo-san?—Pregunto ansiosamente Hisana

Ichigo suspiró profundamente, esto no les iba a gustar: —En sacar a tu hijo a la fuerza…

Byakuya abrió tan grandes los ojos como pudo. Lo que quiso decir fue "aborto" solo que provocado o operado. Había leído artículos sobre ese tema. Las mujeres quedan psicológicamente y físicamente agotadas y traumadas. No lo podía permitir…

-…O, dejar a tu hijo contigo y estar en extrema vigilancia…—sonrió Ichigo

Hisana abrió su boca para emitir palabras pero nada le salía. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Podía conservarlo? No era mentira, en realidad era cierto. Estaba embarazada, en verdad lo estaba. Sin embargo, esa alegría interior no duro mucho al ver la reacción de Byakuya. Una reacción tensa y fría sin emociones. Parpadeó por unos segundos mientras bajaba su mirada. Él se preocupaba por ella más que a nada. Él jamás arriesgaría su vida por la de otro más que jamás ha conocido. Si el bebé le causaba problemas él sería el primero en mencionar que lo abortaran. Lo conocía, quería lo mejor para ella aún si sacrificaba a su hijo. ¿Cuál sería su respuesta ante eso? Aunque Hisana quisiera tener su hijo la opinión de su esposo contaba, y mucho, ya que sólo él diría la última palabra.

-Con la reacción de Hisana me dice que ella quiere tener a su hijo consigo—comentó Rukia observando a la nombrada mientras ésta tímidamente le da una sonrisa nerviosa

-¿Y qué hay de ti Byakuya?—pregunto Ichigo arqueando una ceja al ver que Byakuya estaba pálido

Hisana ve rápidamente a su esposo quien éste tenia sus manos rodeando a sí mismo su cintura y se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante. Algo no estaba bien.

-Dime Kurosaki…—habló Byakuya con dificultad— ¿…los padres también pueden sufrir síntomas cuando su esposa llega consigo su hijo?

Ichigo gruñó un poco. Esa no era la respuesta que se esperaba, es más, le hizo una pregunta tan fácil de contestar: —Si…los hombres también pueden sufrir severos síntomas—declaró vilmente—, como náuseas, antojos, cansancio…

-Suficiente…—interrumpió Byakuya mientras veía gélidamente a Ichigo quien se burlaba de él. Ahora ya sabía de donde provenían esas austeras náuseas que no se quitaban con nada. Suspiró profundo mientras dijo: —Nos quedaremos con el bebé—declaró al tomar la mano de Hisana

-¡¿En serio?—gritaron Hisana y Rukia

Byakuya tan solo asintió con una sonrisa fantasma en su rostro. Yacía mucho tiempo que no veía el rostro de Hisana tan iluminado

Rukia dio gritos de júbilo mientras corría hacia su hermana y la abrazaba con mucha fuerza: —¡Felicidades Hisana!

Hisana se reía entre abrazados y acaricias por parte de su cariñosa hermana. La verdad no sabía que decirle o hacer…

-Kurosaki Ichigo…—dijo Byakuya mientras el nombrado voltea— ¿Dónde esta el baño?

Ichigo hizo una mueca de disgusto. Por eso odiaba tanto a Byakuya, hacía estragos en su hogar siempre cuando su presencia estaba. Sin embargo, eso no impidió al verlo con mala cara, una cara de niño travieso y burlón: — ¿Para qué quieres saber, eh, Byakuya?

Byakuya frunció el ceño mientras le daba un tic en su ojo. Él ya sabía lo que pasaba, pero no se aguantaba, debía de vomitar ahora mismo:— ¡Solo dime!—grito causando estruendo a Hisana y a Rukia que jamás en su vida lo habían visto tan desesperado

-¿Cambios de humor, eh?—dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa. Esos síntomas que sufría Byakuya por el embarazo de Hisana lo iba a disfrutar mucho. ¡Oh nueves meses van a ser gloriosos!—.Esta en la vuelta del pasillo, a la derecha, la tercera puerta…

Sin comentarios, Byakuya se fue corriendo al baño. Hisana por su parte se reía a todo dar. Ella no sufría ningún síntoma y su esposo si. Pobre de él...

Pero aun así, estaba feliz, no solo por ver a Byakuya actuar en ridículo, sino que también iba a ser madre, algo que había pedido durante toda su vida. Tocó su vientre mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa, solo ocho meses y vera a su milagro nacer…

* * *

**Ahora empieza lo bueno! espero que les haya gustado! y porfa dejen REVIEW! xD **

**Nos vemos a la proxima entrega! :D  
**


	3. 2do Mes de Embarazo

**Disclaimer: Bleach no es mio es de Tite Kubo y el titúlo fue ligeramente modificado por los anuncios de Huggies**

**

* * *

****Nueve meses caóticamente hermosos **

**Capítulo 2: Segundo mes de embarazo**

(Hace un mes antes)

Byakuya vomitaba con furor en el inodoro mientras sus piernas estaban hincadas y sus manos sostenían fuertemente la taza. Jamás pensó que algo así le iba a pasar a él. Fue tan humillante lo que paso hace rato con Kurosaki Ichigo. Él desgraciado lo sabía, sabía como sentía por lo cual se aprovecho vilmente de su vulnerabilidad. Estiró sus brazos largos para alejar su cabeza que estaba dentro del hoyo del inodoro. Debía de aceptar que su vomito olía bastante mal. No solo su nariz estaba sufriendo por aquel pestilente olor que se podía apreciar, sino que también su garganta le ardía por los ácidos y por la fuerza del vomito que salió de su cuerpo. Byakuya le dio asco al percatarse que tenía restos de residuo de lo que expulsó en las orillas de su boca. Escupió fuertemente al darse cuenta que tenía aliento a vomito verde.

-Maldito seas Kurosaki…—expresó gélidamente Byakuya al tener de nuevo su cabeza dentro del inodoro causando eco en sus palabras

Jaló la palanca para que saliera el agua y se llevara de una vez por todo ese nauseabundo desperdicio. Ya terminada esa labor, se dejó llevar por el impulso que proporciono su cuerpo para que su espalda se acomodara en la pared. Sus piernas estaban cruzadas mientras que ligeramente alza su cabeza para observar el techo del baño. Cerró sus ojos mientras se preguntaba:

-_"Todo eso fue tan repentino que ni siquiera lo vi venir…"_

Hisana estaba embaraza después de muchos años de que su primer hijo abortará. ¿Todo eso iba a funcionar? ¿Fue afirmativa su respuesta? ¿No tendrán mayor problema con este nuevo embarazo? Byakuya no lo demostraba, pero tenía miedo, miedo a que las cosas no salgan como lo planeado. ¿Y si pasara algo malo durante el embarazo él sería capaz de matar a su propio hijo por amor a Hisana?

Suspiró profundamente antes de abrir sus ojos. No debía de pensar en esas cosas. Si Hisana estaba embarazada, tal vez, Dios le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad; una en la cual no desaprovecharían. A pesar que le han dicho sobre la noticia minutos atrás estaba ansioso que su hijo o hija naciera. Quería acariciarlo, besarlo, hacer todo lo que un padre hace, pero también quería hacerlo con Hisana. Abrió grandemente sus ojos y por inercia posó su mano hacia la boca. Desesperado gateó hacia la taza del baño para vomitar nuevamente. ¡Eso era el colmo! Hisana no sufría de ningún síntoma grave que él. Tal vez esa era la ironía de ser padre…

-¡Oee! ¡Byakuya!—grito Ichigo tocando la puerta— ¡No pudras mi baño!

El mencionado gruño con violencia al oír la risa maquiavélica de su cuñado. Oh si…el ginecólogo sufrirá su venganza my pronto…

* * *

(Un mes después)

Hisana seguía con la vista a su hermana menor que estaba rondando por su casa. Ella traía puesto un pantalón tipo pescador con unas zapatillas bajas y una camisa holgada con un delantal amarillo pálido con bordes decorados. Rukia se ajustaba un pañuelo color rojo que llevaba puesto sobre su cabeza. Tronó sus puños mientras sacaba la aspiradora y como si fuera misión imposible empieza a limpiar y a mover la aspiradora muy lentamente. La razón por lo que hacia es que Rukia jamás había usado una de esas.

Por su parte, Hisana suspiro profundamente mientras se recostaba en una esquina de la puerta del baño. Ya han pasado dos meses desde que recibió la noticia. Estaba en la octava semana y ella no dejaba de ir al baño. Tal vez ella creyó por haber comido demasiado hígado de diferentes clases de animales porque tenían ácido fólico. Sin embargo, al comer hígado, legumbres, muchas verduras verdes, cereales integrales y no integrales, mucho aguacate y a cantidades enormes de sopa de espárragos en estas ultimas semanas no le haya caído muy bien. Esa estricta dieta se la implemento Ichigo al ver que los resultados del laboratorio decían que ella estaba baja en ácido fólico, algo muy fundamental para el embarazado. Así que si no quería perder al bebé o que naciera con problemas como una espina bífida debía de comer eso a grandes cantidades.

También por las estrictas ordenes de Ichigo le dijo que no trabajara más y que solo debía estar tranquila y relajada en vez de enojada y estresada. La verdad era algo muy difícil ya que todo eso cambiaba radicalmente su rutina diaria.

Hisana camino unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante mientras veía como Rukia se esforzaba tanto en hace que la aspiradora funcionara.

-De verdad Rukia…no debes de hacer todo eso—comentó con una risa nerviosa Hisana—Yo lo puedo hacer más tarde…

-¿Ah?—dijo incrédulamente Rukia haciéndole una mueca de desagrado— ¿Cómo crees que no deba de hacerlo, Hisana?—alegó Rukia mientras apagaba la aspiradora y cruzaba sus brazos en forma de desagrado

-Bueno yo…

-¡No debes de hacer ningún esfuerzo físico! ¡Es muy peligroso para ti!—señalo Rukia a Hisana— ¡Si lo haces hay mayores de probabilidades que abortes de nuevo!

Hisana parpadeó unas cuantas veces mientras asimilaba todo lo dicho. Rukia tenía mucha razón, pero se sentía una carga para su familia. Tan débil, tan indefensa en esa situacion causando que se pusiera triste. De inmediato Rukia nota el cambio de humor en Hisana. Tenia un semblante de desanimo. Sin perder tiempo corre hacia su hermana para abrazarla leventemente y camina junto con ella hacia el sofá.

-¿Rukia?—pregunto Hisana algo confundida por el acto

Rukia le sonríe entre dientes mientras le dice alegremente: —Hey, no debes de poner esa cara…—empezó a decir mientras desviaba la mirada—. El bebé también puede sentir lo que su madre siente—vio a Hisana—. Así que no estés triste Hisana, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte en todo lo que pueda y no debes de sentirte mal por eso—la sentó en el sofá cuidadosamente—. En riesgo de abortar o no las mujeres que están embarazadas deben de relajarse, así que no sientas que eres un caso especial que deben de estar vigilando constantemente, a cada minuto de tu vida…—sonrió Rukia—.Recuerda que yo ya pase por eso…

Hisana tenía los ojos tan abiertos al máximo. Todas esas palabras que le dijo Rukia eran la pura verdad. No estaba sola, tenía a su familia apoyándola y no se percataba de ello. Tenía muchas ganas de llorar, no sabía porque pero quería hacerlo. Todo eso del embarazo la dejaba muy sensible.

Sin previo aviso, la puerta principal se abre atrayendo sorpresa hacia las hermanas.

-¡Byakuya!—alzó la voz Hisana— ¡¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¡Creí que estabas en el trabajo!

El pelinegro suspiró mientras dejaba su maletín a un lado y se quitaba su saco dejándolo en el perchero. Pasó su mano a través de su cabello en forma de cansancio para luego después observar a las mujeres que tenía a su lado.

-Yo soy mi propio jefe…—dijo roncamente—…así que nadie me reprendería si no trabajo para tan sólo ver como está mi esposa en estos momentos y hacerle compañía

Hisana solo se ruborizó mientras bajaba su mirada penosamente mientras susurraba el nombre de su esposo causando una sonrisa en Byakuya. Se veía tan tierna cuando actuaba de ese modo.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos para luego toparse con la aspiradora que estaba en medio del camino. Arqueó una ceja mientras observaba a Rukia con confunción.

-L…lo admito…—murmuró Rukia desviando la mirada—Es mi primera vez que uso esa cosa…

Byakuya sin emoción lo aparto de su camino mientras se encaminaba al sofá y sentarse para relajarse un poco, el estrés lo podía sentir bajo sus hombros. Lo bueno era que ya habían cesado los benditos vómitos que desgarraban su garganta.

En eso, Byakuya pudo escuchar unos ruidos muy fuertes cerca de él. Rukia también lo notó y gira levemente su cabeza hacia Hisana quien ésta trataba hacerse la loca. Otra vez quería ir al baño.

-¿Hisana?—llamó Byakuya captando la atención de ella—¿Tienes hambre?

Hisana tragó saliva mientras movía sus manos de un lado a otro:—¡N…no! ¡Para nada!—tronó su estomago de nuevo causando rigidez en su cuerpo

-¿Segura?—pregunto Rukia preocupada

-¡S...si!—tartamudeó nerviosamente—¡Solo necesito ir al baño!

Byakuya la observó cuidadosamente. Mostró una cara de compasión mientras decía:—¿Quieres que entre contigo al baño?

Hisana se ruboriza al máximo cuando escucho eso. No es porque creía que su esposo era un pervertido, sino lo pregunto porque le preocupaba que algo malo le pasara durante el trayecto. Ella lo sabía, a veces Byakuya podía ser muy sobreprotector.

-¡NO!—exaltó Hisana parándose rápidamente causando asombro entre Rukia y Byakuya— ¡Iré yo sola! ¡Yo puedo!—alzó su dedo pulgar mientras daba una caminata rápida a su destino, el baño…

Byakuya parpadeó mientras preguntaba dudoso:—¿Qué le pasa?

Rukia rió un poco. Sabía que le pasaba:— Es muy común que Hisana tenga estreñimiento a este mes…

Byakuya iba a opinar sobre aquello pero lo interrumpió un fuerte golpe proveniente de la puerta principal. Rukia se sobresaltó al ver que era Ichigo despeinado y su ropa desarreglada mientras su cara le daba un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo haciendo que mostrara un rostro desesperado.

-¡RUKIA!—grito enojado Ichigo—¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que aquí ibas a estar?

Rukia indignada se para enfrentárselo:—¡Claro que te dije! ¡Deje una nota diciendo que no estaría!

Ichigo gruñó tan fuerte mientras alzaba la nota dejada por Rukia para después pegarla al rostro de ella:—¡Lo único que veo son esos asquerosos conejos tuyos!

-¡Ignorante!—grito Rukia dándole un golpe en la cara a puño limpio—¡Chappy no es feo!—luego se recordó de su hermana causando que golpeara aún más fuerte a Ichigo con un codazo en la nariz—¡Idiota! ¡Hisana está aquí! ¡No debe de sufrir ninguna emoción fuerte y lo que haces es llegar aquí a gritarme, tonto!—Ichigo la vio de mala cara mientras se relajaba al igual que Rukia—.Tienes suerte que ella no está en la sala en estos momentos…

Byakuya los miraba como si fuera la telenovela de las cinco. Primero peleaban y luego se reconciliaban de una forma tan extraña para él. ¿Cómo se pudieron casar? Cerró los ojos amargamente mientras veía como se apaciguaba el asunto. Fue una verdadera suerte que la presencia de Hisana no estuviera ahí.

-¿Y qué pasará con Masaki y Hisana?—pregunto Ichigo enojado—Ya sabes…a las hijas que abandonaste en la escuela y que tú deberías recoger hace…umhh ah no sé…—dijo sarcásticamente viendo su reloj—¡Hace media hora!

-¡Ve tú!—dijo Rukia cruzando los brazos y sosteniendo la aspiradora—Como padre también es tu responsabilidad, yo ando ocupada

Eso le sacó el quicio a Ichigo:—¡Bien!—dijo mientras salía para dirigirse a su carro

Byakuya vio a Rukia después que Ichigo se fue de su casa:—¿Momentos difíciles?

Rukia negó con la cabeza:— Tan solo me gusta molestarlo un poco

¿Un poco? Esa gritadera tan solo fue un poco. No quería ni pensar como era en su casa.

Todas esas dudas se esfumaron al oír un grito desgarrador en el baño.

-¡GYAHHH!

Byakuya se tensó completamente. Sentía que sus manos y piernas temblaban y su rostro empezaba a sudar de nerviosismo. Ese grito… ¡no otra vez! Fue el mismo grito que hizo Hisana al abortar a su primer hijo. ¿Era posible? ¡¿Qué estaba ocurriendo ahí en el baño? ¡Se maldigo así mismo! ¡Debió haberla acompañado! ¿Por qué la dejo sola sabiendo que estaba en un estado muy delicado? ¿Si perdía al bebé entonces Hisana también moriría?

Rukia con mucho temor en su rostro sale corriendo hacia la puerta de entrada. No…no era posible. ¿Acaso Hisana acababa de abortar? Ese grito, fue demasiado plañidero. ¿Se asustó por oír sus gritos con Ichigo? ¿Fue demasiada la emoción que le causo? ¡¿Qué había pasado Dios?

-¡ICHIGO!—bramó Rukia llamándole la atención

-¡Lo sé!—exclamó Ichigo corriendo hacia la casa con desesperación—¡Lo oí!

Byakuya no le importo que cosas pasara arrollando. No le importo si sus miedos y temores lo dominaban. Su esposa le había pasado algo malo y no sabía qué era. Llegando a la puerta del baño trato de abrirla mas sin embargo estaba cerrada con llave. Con adrenalina patea la puerta de madera haciendo que se quebrará. No se lamento por el acto al ver que Hisana estaba en el suelo retorciéndose y apretando su vientre con ambos brazos.

-¡HISANA!—grito Byakuya hincándose y sosteniéndola en sus brazos—¡¿Qué paso?

La pelinegra entrecerró los ojos mientras respiraba entrecortadamente. Trataba de relajarse lo más que podía. Cualquier emoción fuerte podía perder a su bebé en cuestión de segundos. No quería arriesgarse

-Si…siento una presión en el estomago…—dijo Hisana ya más tranquila y sonriéndole a Byakuya para calmar un poco sus nervios

-¡¿Qué ocurre Byakuya?—exclamó Ichigo atareado

-Hisana siente una presión en su estomago…

Eso no le gusto a Ichigo para nada. Podía abortarlo en cualquier momento. Rukia observaba afligida por estar viviendo esa situacion. ¿Su hermana iba a perder al bebé que tanto anhelaba tener?

Hisana aún en brazos de Byakuya trata de pararse un poco ya que sintió que su cuerpo estaba volviendo un poco a la normalidad. Sin embargo, Ichigo la detiene y toca con sus dedos el vientre de Hisana—A ver…—dijo Ichigo concentrado

Toda cosa inesperada puede pasar. A veces la gente exagera las cosas. Y eso le acababa de pasar a la familia Kuchiki y a la Kurosaki. ¿Irónico, no? Solo en cuestión de segundos, al momento que Ichigo presiona un poco el vientre de Hisana, ésta libera metano de una manera tan inesperadamente fuerte causando estupefacción en el rostro de Ichigo al oler la flatulencia de ella.

Hubo una gran afonía en el lugar. Nadie decía nada y hacía nada. Ichigo se le arrugaba la cara por el tremendo olor que desprendía el pedo. Rukia estaba con la boca abierta mientras que Byakuya no parpadeaba, tan solo estaba pálido y blanco como el papel. Hisana estaba demasiado avergonzaba como para reaccionar. Ella había gritado porque sintió como un ligero calambre en las piernas y una presión en su estomago por el estreñimiento. Quizá…el grito fue algo recargado por lo que sintió.

Byakuya saliendo un poco de su trance pero no del miedo pregunta:—¿No…perdió el bebé, ve…verdad?

Las facciones de Ichigo se acomodan para dar una tremenda carcajeada:—¡JAJAJA!—grito felizmente, por un momento pensó que Hisana había abortado—¡Solo debo decir que en la dieta de Hisana-san debo incluir ciruelas para el estreñimiento!

Hisana se ruboriza mientras trata de esconderse en Byakuya. Eso fue demasiado penoso…

Rukia suspiró profundamente mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo. En serio creyó que la muerte del bebé estaba cerca. Gracias a Dios no fue así.

Byakuya por su parte abraza a Hisana tan fuerte como pudo causando emoción de sorpresa a ella. Él no le intereso si lo veían, sintió tanto miedo en perder todo lo que apreciaba y amaba, por un momento creyó que todo estaba perdido. Hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Hisana mientras que sus largos brazos rodeaban su cintura.

-¿Byakuya…?—pregunto suavemente Hisana acariciando su espeso cabello

-Pensé que los perdería a ambos…—susurró Byakuya

Ichigo y Rukia se miran entre ellos mientras se alejan del baño. Necesitaban estar solos.

Hisana le sonríe dulcemente. Byakuya como amaba esa sonrisa que la vio con vigor:—Byakuya…—dijo Hisana mientras se tocaba el vientre—.Estamos bien…

Esas dos palabras, tan solo simples palabras fortalecieron el ánimo y el corazón de Byakuya que por causa de su alegría le dio un beso a Hisana en sus labios.

-Comerás muchas ciruelas de ahora en adelante—dijo Byakuya mientras veía como Hisana se ruborizaba intensamente. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Byakuya rodea sus brazos alrededor del pequeño cuerpo de Hisana y la abraza con cuidado mientras le besa la frente.

Nunca más permitirá que eso ocurra de nuevo.

* * *

**Me inspire XD! solo eso puedo decir...pueda ser que haya algo de OOC, pero bueno...a mi me gusto el capítlo XD. Estoy corta de tiempo así que ire al grano! GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEW EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR! los leí deberas, solo que no me dio tiempo de contestar, si este cap. lo hice hoy! y los otros fics, ni al caso, cai no he escrito nada XDDD**

**Espero que les haya gustado! y dejen REVIEW! **

**Nos vemos a la próxima entrega!  
**


	4. 3er Mes de Embarazo

**Disclaimer: Bleach no es mío es de Tite Kubo**

**

* * *

****Nueves meses caóticamente hermosos**

**Capítulo 3: Tercer mes de embarazo **

En los suaves colchones hechos de algodón con almohadas rellenas de plumas acompañadas con sábanas finas de fibras de lino; esos materiales combinados que daban como resultado una suave comodidad no funcionaban en amortiguar el sueño de Byakuya. Elevó su cabeza para poder ver el reloj marca Rolex en una mesa de noche que estaba a la par de él. Eran las seis de la mañana día sábado. Suspiró desganadamente mientras dejaba caer su cabeza sobre la almohada. No quería levantarse, de verdad no quería. No porque ese día iba ser un día lluvioso, o que debía ir a unas reuniones por parte de su trabajo que solo va para aburrirse. Nada de eso. Es lo contrario. Debía de llevar a Hisana al ginecólogo a su cita de la tarde para que la revisaran por cumplir su tercer mes. Una cita. Con Kurosaki Ichigo…prefiere dormir para siempre antes de ver a ese hombre.

Se le arrugó la cara al no poder conciliar el sueño de nuevo, ve hacia el techo para ver si podía formar figuras incógnitas en el techo. Eso tal vez…le daría sueño.

Sus sentidos reflexionaron al apreciar a Hisana soñolienta quien se volteaba hacia él en busca de calor. En forma simultánea su cabeza se acomoda contra el de Byakuya y sus pequeños brazos lo rodean mientras un pequeño sonido ininteligible fue emitido por su garganta. Byakuya pudo sentir que las manos de Hisana estaban frías al apoyarse en su brazo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se voltea al lado de ella para luego después tomar ambas manos cuidadosamente hacia las suyas. Pudo oír la respiración de Hisana entrecortada al sentir su contacto pero luego se regularizó cuando pasó el susto. En forma de darle más calor, envolvió uno de sus brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura mientras que escrupulosamente puso la otra mano en su cabeza entrelazándolos contra su cabello de color azabache para así atrayéndola hacia él. Era increíble, aún tenía sus ojos cerrados después de acomodarla. Byakuya sonrió al ver ese semblante tan pacifico, tranquilo, lleno de paz al verla durmiendo tras ser envuelta entre sus brazos. Byakuya sintió un pequeño bulto debajo de las sábanas. Con su mano izquierda, que rodeaba su cintura, tocó levemente el vientre de su esposa. Se percató que ya estaba más grande que antes, que sus proporciones habían cambiando considerablemente. Lo acarició suavemente mientras se dio cuenta que Hisana empezaba a reaccionar. No le importo, siguió con su acaricia hasta que vio que Hisana había abierto sus ojos pesadamente.

Con una de sus manos Byakuya aparta lentamente con sus dedos unos cuantos mechones de cabello cerca de los ojos violetas de su esposa mientras ella parpadea un poco antes de alzar su vista hacia la persona amada que tanto deseaba ver.

-Byakuya…—murmuró Hisana mientras cerraba sus ojos con una dulce sonrisa—…Buenos días…

El nombrado posó su mano en la mejilla blanca de Hisana mientras se acerca a ella para darle un beso en la frente:—Y buenos días para ti, Hisana—dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello—¿Dormiste bien?

Hisana asintió levemente mientras sus mejillas tenían cierto rubor al sentir que la mano de Byakuya aún acariciaba su vientre:—¿Y el bebé cómo está?—dijo roncamente Byakuya

Hisana sonríe a tal alegría que hubo brillo en sus ojos. Byakuya se preocupaba por su hijo, si lo quería. Eso le daba la seguridad que no debía preocuparse por cualquier oposición de él. La aprobación de él era muy importante para ella y era feliz por tan solo saber que él le importaba:—Está muy bien…

Hisana cerró los ojos mientras sentía como Byakuya apoyaba su cabeza contra la suya y la abrazaba más fuerte sin lastimarla. La pelinegra quedó pensativa en sus brazos. Se quedó pensando sobre el tema del embarazo. Han pasado tres meses exactamente desde que tiene esa creatura en su vientre. No había pasado ninguna complicación en absoluto. Sin embargo, eso no la dejaba en guarda baja ya que aún estaba en peligro de un aborto. No debía pensar en eso…no quería perder otra vez a un hijo. Pasó por su mente sus cambios físicos; no habían cambiado tan drásticamente. Sólo había aumentado cuatro libras y se sentía de maravilla. Ya su cuerpo se había estabilizado. Sus pechos habían aumentado un poco por el embarazo pero eso no era un problema ya que aun sus sostenes encajaban a su pecho. Abrió los ojos cuando los pensamientos se difuminaron. Hoy tenían una cita con Ichigo. Lo presentía…su esposo e Ichigo discutirían toda la tarde por razones tan infantiles; el día de hoy no iba ser su favorito.

-Creo que…—dijo Hisana captando la atención de Byakuya—…debemos levantarnos para ir con Ichigo-san…

-¿Oh?—respondió Byakuya amargamente mientras fruncía sus ojos—¿Segura qué no quieres ir otro día?

Hisana negó con la cabeza mientras le daba un beso rápido en la punta de la nariz de Byakuya:—Desiste Byakuya…—dijo mientras se levanta de la cama para poder bajar las gradas e ir hacer el desayuno

El pelinegro se quedo solo en su habitación mientras parpadeaba. Su esposa a veces podía ser algo terca. Rió un poco causando que saliera de sus cobijas lentamente. No debía de afligirse, hoy era un nuevo día; los pajaritos cantaban, el sol brillaba y se despertó junto con Hisana a su lado. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Él iba ser padre, no debía de estar enojado. Era oficial. ¡El día de hoy Byakuya no se amargaría por nada del mundo!

* * *

(Tres horas después)

-Maldito seas Kurosaki…—murmuró Byakuya con el ceño muy fruncido cruzando los brazos—.Tú y tu estúpido elevador para ir hacia tu oficina nos deja estancados en medio del olvido…

¡Era el colmo para Byakuya! Estaba furioso por la situacion. Sabía que no debía ir a esa oficina del mal con Hisana. Por culpa del mal manejo y mantenimiento del elevador se quedo varado con los únicos dos pasajeros adentro, Byakuya y Hisana. Han pasado quince minutos desde que se detuvo el ascensor. Hisana estaba sentada en una esquina con ambos brazos rodeando su pequeño bulto en el vientre mientras veía como su esposo estaba ahí parado como una estaca en el suelo con brazos cruzados y con cara de malo para quejarse del mal servicio cuando abrieran esas puertas. Suspiro levemente mientras veía que su esposo no iba a rendir tan fácil. Era malo para su salud estar enojado todo el tiempo. Se le iba a picar el hígado…

-Byakuya…—llamó Hisana mientras se percata que la cabeza de Byakuya giro un poco para poder oírla—¿Por qué me acompañas aquí en la esquina junto conmigo? Es algo aburrido estar sola sin alguien con quien platicar…

El mencionado gira su cabeza para ver la sonrisa de Hisana en su rostro invitándolo a que se le uniera. Suspiró profundo mientras daba marcha hacia su esposa. No quería admitirlo, pero a Hisana casi nunca le podía decir que "no" a algo. Se acomodó un poco mientras Hisana se corría un poco para darle algo de espacio. Byakuya suspiró de nuevo causando que sus manos recorrieran su cabellera y su cabeza se apoyara en la pared. Hisana sonrió mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de su esposo:—Debes relajarte…

Byakuya voltea lentamente mientras acaricia la mejilla de Hisana:—Tú sabes como soy en este tipo de situaciones…

-Si, lo sé…—respondió Hisana mientras se dejaba acariciar—. Por eso te pido que te calmes…

-Estoy calmado…—confesó Byakuya bajando su mano de la mejilla de Hisana para trazar con su dedo pulgar sus finos labios. Hisana sintió un ligero escalofrío por el acto pero no le disgusto, al contrario, cerró sus ojos mientras que la otra mano de Byakuya posaba en la otra mejilla de Hisana para acercarla más a él para luego besarla lentamente.

Hisana se separó un poco de los labios de Byakuya para verlo directamente:—.Tus ojos dicen lo contrario…

-Entonces mis ojos te mienten…—comentó mientras oía como Hisana bufaba un poco. Era vedad lo que decía su esposa, él estaba molesto. Sin embargo, eso no impedía estar feliz, al menos hasta que reparen el ascensor y maldiga a todos por dejarlos encerrados. Debía disfrutar el momento…

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que nos dejen aquí?—pregunto Hisana mientras sentía el brazo de Byakuya acomodándose alrededor de sus hombros.

Byakuya lo meditó un poco:—No por mucho…—dijo—Supongo que Kurosaki debe de preguntarse por nuestro paradero…porque estamos veinte minutos tarde…

Hisana rió levemente:—No me digas que te preocupa que se manche tu imagen de llegar siempre a tiempo a los lugares que necesitan de tu presencia.

-Eso ya no interesa…—expresó Byakuya observando a Hisana—Mi imagen ya se arruino cuando mi mundo se despedazó al ver que la aguja del reloj daba un minuto después de la hora acordada…

Hisana empezó a reír. Sin embargo, observó a Byakuya quien no le sonría ni nada. Solo la fulminaba con la mirada por haberse reído de él. Lo que le había dicho no fue broma…de verdad, ¿Su mundo se hizo trizas por haberse atrasado? Hisana rió en sus adentros. Su esposo podía ser muy espontaneo a veces.

Hisana en forma de disculpa abraza a Byakuya mientras su cabeza se hundía en su pecho. No fue su intención haberse burlado de él:—No seas así Byakuya…—dijo mientras abrazaba más fuerte—Cosas así pasan en la vida, no te enfades conmigo

-No…—respondió Byakuya respondiendo al abrazo—. No estoy enojado contigo, en absoluto…

Se quedaron un buen rato abrazados sin quien nadie se percatara de su estado. Tal vez habían pasado horas desde que se quedaron tirados en medio de la nada. Nadie decía nada, no era necesario decir algo. La tranquilidad que sentían ambos al estar al lado del otro no había palabras para describirlo. Solo estar ahí, juntos, sin que nadie los molestara.

-Byakuya…—dijo soñolienta Hisana en sus brazos—¿El bebé será niño o niña…?

Byakuya también con los ojos cerrados arquea una ceja. Nunca había pensado eso.:—No lo sé…—confesó—Pero creo que es demasiado pronto para poder averiguarlo…

-Oh…—respondió Hisana

-Además…—expresó Byakuya—…si es niño o es niña no importa…—declaró —.Yo lo querré sin importa su sexo…no cambia el hecho que él o ella es mi hijo…—pausó—…o hija. .. Y mi amor no cambiara para ambos géneros…—la observó tocando su vientre—. Te amo Hisana, y junto contigo quiero criar a esta creatura…

Hisana sonrió mientras cerraba sus ojos. Podía sentir emociones fuertes en su estomago. Las mismas emociones cuando él se le declaró; nerviosismo y alegría. Esas palabras la llenaron de felicidad. Él quería ser padre y ella madre de sus hijos. Lo abrazó fuertemente mientras sentía como unas pequeñas lágrimas querían recorrer su mejilla. Esas palabras le tocaron su corazón.

-Gracias…Byakuya—sollozó Hisana mientras sentía como Byakuya la mimaba con sus caricias.

* * *

(Seis horas después)

-¡Hagan que abra esa puerta!—grito Ichigo mientras presionaba a los trabajadores—¡Tengo una mujer embarazada que es muy delicada y a su esposo el gruñón que me matara si no la abren de inmediato!

Los diez trabajadores sentían como un aura maligna recorría el cuerpo de Ichigo. Han probado horas tratando de abrir esa puerta pero nada funcionaba. Arreglaron los controles del ascensor pero nada funcionada. ¡¿Qué le pasaba al elevador?

-¡Debe de abrirse!—dijo un trabajador jalando una de las puertas mientras que otros cinco jalaban la otra

-¡¿Por qué no se abre?—alegó otro trabajador

Ichigo perdió la paciencia. Era veraz que trabajaba con gente inútil:—¡A un lado!—bramó Ichigo mientras corría hacia la puerta a toda velocidad y fuerza. Quería patear la puerta

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Dr. Kurosaki! ¡No lo haga!—grito un trabajador mientras que los otros nueve y él se quitaban en su camino

Un fuerte estruendo se apreció después de la patada de Ichigo. El rumor era verdad, Ichigo había quebrado muchos rostros con esa pierna en el pasado…

Ichigo respiraba entrecortadamente y se le hacía como una especie de joroba en su espalda causando que su pelo estuviera más despeinado que antes. Daba miedo.

Al ver que la puerta se abría lentamente se preparaba por las demandas millonarias de Byakuya. Esta vez su cuñado no lo iba a perdonar. O tal vez lo mataría por haber tratado de matar a él y a su esposa. ¿Quién sabe? Byakuya podía ser muy extraño a veces en la mente de Ichigo. Sin embargo, todo fue lo contrario. Ichigo jadeó al ver que Byakuya estaba recostado en una esquina profundamente dormido con su cabeza apoyada contra la cabeza de Hisana, quien estaba profundamente dormida, recostada en el pecho de Byakuya. Se veían tan…tranquilos. Y prefirió eso Ichigo a que Byakuya estuviera despierto. Pero se alegró. Parecían estar bien. Solo se habían dormido juntos. Los tres…ambos padres agarrados de la mano cubriendo el pequeño vientre de Hisana como si abrazaran a su hijo, como una familia…


	5. 4to Mes de Embarazo

**¡Bueno! ¿me extrañaron? xD aquí les dejo otro capítulo. No los quiero aburrir con mis palabrerías como si fuera a escribir un testamento! Mejor los dejo con el fic :D**

**Lindarin: **¡Wahhh qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior! La verdad me costó un poco ya que no muy em acotumbre en hacer así momentos romanticos! pero que bueno te haya sido de tu parecer XD! y de verdad...no he tenido de decirtelo pero Muchisimas gracias por comentar en mi fic! de verdad...ha sido muy significativo para mí. Espero que te guste este :D

**También digo que a Onny-Chan, metitus, KByakuya, Any-chan15, Ryunna-san y Yunna-san y a Lavi-hime 4E -3; gracias por comentar en el capítulo anterior! y a todas esas personas que leen este fic :D Sin mas interupciones! Los dejo! **

**Disclaimer: Bleach no es mío sino es de Tite Kubo **

**

* * *

**

**Nueve meses caóticamente hermosos**

**Capítulo 4: Cuarto mes de embarazo **

Una lámpara con una suave luz estaba encendida en la habitación de los Kuchikis. Byakuya tomó el trapo por segunda vez para humedecerlo nuevamente dentro de una olla con agua. En la mesa donde estaba la olla con agua había también un termómetro y una botella de agua sin abrir. Eliminó el exceso tras exprimirlo con fuerza para luego después doblarlo cuidadosamente. Desvió su mirada del objeto para ver a su esposa tendida en la cama con sus ojos cerrados, con sus mejillas enrojecidas y con respiración entre cortante y dificultosa. Entrecerró sus ojos mientras con sus dedos empapados de agua fría quitaba algunos mechones mojados por el sudor y la humedad de aquel trapo que estaba en su frente anteriormente. Era la 1:00 AM y a Hisana le dio una fuerte fiebre en la madrugada. Posó de nuevo el trapo en su frente; se agachó para besarle el cuello mientras que Hisana aún tenía sus ojos cerrados y respirando con la boca. Se alejó un poco de ella para estar a centímetros hacia su cara. No había duda. La fiebre seguía subiendo.

Sacó su celular e intentó llamar a Ichigo como por quinta vez, ese hombre tenía apagado su teléfono. Espero un rato hasta perder la paciencia al oír a la contestadora, de nuevo. Colgó mientras maldecía en voz baja invocando plagas hacia Kurosaki. ¿Qué debía hacer? Su esposa estaba embarazada y no podía aplicar ningún medicamento contra la fiebre con ella. El bebé le afectaría negativamente. Cerró sus ojos mientras los masajeaba. Toda esa situación lo irritaba porque no sabía qué hacer. Suspiró profundamente; estaba cansado. Estiró su brazo para quitarle una sabana a Hisana para que no se calentara mucho.

—Bya…Byakuya…. —murmuró Hisana abriendo con dificultad sus ojos y suspirando con la boca—…tengo frío…

El pelinegro sabía que ella tenía frío. Tan solo tenía dos sabanas delgadas cubriéndola. ¿Pero qué podía hacer?:—Lo sé…—susurró Byakuya volteando de lado al trapo—…pero no me puedo arriesgar en cubrirte demasiado en estas condiciones.

—Bya…Bya…ku…ya yo…—Byakuya notó que le hacía difícil hablar. Le costaba. Veía como su garganta luchaba en decir algunas sílabas. Con delicadeza, Byakuya colocó su dedo en los labios temblorosos de su esposa. Podía sentir su aliento rozando contra su dedo; de verdad, Hisana estaba muy enferma.

—Shhh. No te esfuerces, guarda tu fuerza—dijo Byakuya con preocupación al ver a su amada en ese estado.

Hisana lo vio con tristeza. Se sentía una carga para él. Byakuya siempre ha sido atento con ella y ella no puede hacer nada para él. Siempre era ella la que debía cuidar demasiado. Ella era débil y lo sabía…pero también odiaba esa verdad. La pelinegra cerró sus ojos mientras fruncía sus labios. Sentía un gran dolor en su pecho. Un remordimiento que la consumía por dentro. Estaba triste por no poder hacer nada en su situación y lo peor de todo era que el bebé sentía como la madre se siente. Si ella estaba entristecida entonces el bebé sentía lo mismo.

Byakuya se percató de ese cambio en Hisana. Algo tenía en su rostro: —¿Hisana, por qué lloras?—preguntó suavemente mientras le secaba las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

—Yo…—dijo débilmente tratando de no esforzarse tanto y que sus palabras no salieran entrecortadas—Lo siento…Byakuya—dijo desviando su mirada—.Perdóname…—susurró

Byakuya respondió con un "hmmh" emitido por su garganta. La observó cuidadosamente mientras quitaba el trapo de su cabeza y lo mojaba dentro del agua dejándolo ahí sumergido haciendo que sus labios besaran suavemente contra los de Hisana:—¿Por qué te disculpas…?—Hisana podía sentir el aliento caliente de Byakuya en sus labios por lo cual gimió levemente.

—Por…ser una carga…—dijo pasiva—Tú…deberías estar durmiendo ahora…pero…estas…aquí con…migo…—sollozó—…es muy ego…egoísta de mi parte…por quitarte tu…tiempo…Byakuya…

El pelinegro pudo sentir una sonrisa en sus labios. Era muy extraño de él sonreír, pero lo que dijo su esposa le causó ternura. Era obvio que no podía dejarla ahí en la cama ver como sufría toda la noche. No tiene el corazón para hacerlo. Sin embargo, él nunca pensó que ella fuera una carga. Para nada, él se sentía lleno de fortaleza cada día al verla para recordar que tenía alguien a quien proteger con su vida:— ¿Quién te ha dicho que eres una carga para mí?—preguntó Byakuya. Hisana abrió su boca para emitir palabras más nada salió. Jadeó un poco al sentir que Byakuya la besaba lentamente. No era un beso de lujuria o de pasión. Lo contrario, era dulce y delicado. Era extraño, pero podía sentir ciertos sentimientos de afecto en ese beso. Hisana cerró los ojos mientras se dejaba llevar como Byakuya le acariciaba su rostro con movimientos suaves y delicados. La necesidad de aire por parte de Hisana hizo que Byakuya rompiera el beso. Hisana respiraba entrecortada mientras sudaba. Byakuya tomó el tapo que estaba sumergido en la olla con agua para luego exprimirla y colocarla en la frente de Hisana.

—Tú nunca has sido una carga para mí, Hisana—dijo Byakuya mientras abría la botella con agua—. Y nunca lo serás…no debes de pensar en esas cosas…—aclaró mientras su brazo se deslizaba debajo de la cabellera negra de su esposa para así elevarla un poco haciendo que unos mechones de cabello quedaran colgado y que sus rostros quedaran más juntos de uno del otro—Hisana…tú has sido la cosa más maravillosa que ha pasado en mi vida…nunca olvides eso…

Hisana sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban en color carmesí intenso y como sus labios formaban una sonrisa sincera. No sabía por qué dudaba el gran amor de Byakuya hacia ella. Era una completa tonta al pensar que era una carga. Él le demostraba su amor. Se notaba. ¿Entonces de dónde venían esas dudas? En ese momento, Hisana se percató en sus adentros que ella necesitaba mucha confianza en sí misma…

Byakuya le sonrió mientras besaba sus labios ligeramente:—Si sigues… besándome te…contagiaras…—dijo Hisana

—Lo dudo…—dijo mientras agarraba la botella de agua atrayéndolo hacia él para luego ponerlo en la boca de Hisana—. Debes hidratarte—sugirió—. Así te sentirás mejor…

—Corrección…—comentó Hisana antes de tomar el agua—. Nos sen…tiremos…mejor

Byakuya parpadeó un par de veces antes de sonreír. Cómo pudo ser tan despistado. Estaba su hijo también en eso. Hisana rió entre dientes mientras cerraba los ojos y tomaba el agua lentamente. Byakuya la observaba como su frágil mujer tomaba el agua. Lo hacía de una manera tan cuidadosa, tratando de no hacer ruido al tragarla. Byakuya tomó una esquina de la botella indicando que era suficiente agua que había tomado. Hisana sonrió mientras sentía como Byakuya la colocaba de nuevo en su almohada. Tras hacer eso, Byakuya besó el cuello de Hisana haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo. Eso fue inesperado. El pelinegro se alejó cautelosamente para a ver a su amada con cara de estupefacción y rubor en sus mejillas. Se veía tan linda en esa forma, pero lo había comprobado y se alegraba por ello; su temperatura había disminuido.

—Descansa Hisana…—murmuró mientras su mano, con astucia, buscaba dentro de las sabanas el vientre abultado de su esposa para luego levantar un poco su blusa de dormir y acariciar esa área abultada lo cual estaba desnuda ante la mano de Byakuya. Hisana jadeó al sentir el contacto, por poco y gime de placer. Byakuya era muy espontaneo.— Tú también descansa…—dijo Byakuya refiriéndose a su hijo.

Simultáneamente tras decir esas palabras, Byakuya sintió un ligero movimiento dentro del vientre; como si fuera una patada. Se sorprendió inmensamente lo cual vio a Hisana que, también ella, tenía su rostro de estupefacción. No fue una ilusión, de verdad que no la fue. Ellos dos sintieron como su hijo se movía por primera vez. Y eso no fue el único. Byakuya todavía no quitaba su mano en el vientre. Sin embargo, ellos dos podían sentir otro movimiento de su hijo. No había palabras para explicar la alegría que sentían. Era algo que nunca sintieron en su vida. Era algo mágico…

Para Byakuya y Hisana el tiempo en ese momento no existía. Solo se veían con una sonrisa en sus rostros dejando así que el celular de Byakuya siguiera vibrando en la mesa de noche marcando que la llamada era de Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

**Joh! No tengo mucho que decir, solo que ya la otra semana son VACACIONES! WUJU! podre escribir más frecuente y quien sabes...actualizar más rápido ya que este capítulo lo sentí muy corto! XD Espero que les haya gustado! y si tiene ideas, sugerencias o quejas (y espero que no hayan xD) dejen un review! xDDD**

**Nos vemos a la próxima entrega~**


	6. 5to mes de Embarazo

**Disclaimer: Bleach no es mio es de Tite Kubo.**

**

* * *

****Nueve meses caóticamente hermosos**

**Capítulo 5: Quinto mes de embarazo **

Ichigo gruñía amargamente causando irritación en sus ojos con un tic en el ojo. Sus ojos estaban altamente fruncidos mientras le temblaba la mano que sostenía una hoja de papel. Era temprano en la mañana e Ichigo a buena voluntad fue a recoger el correo en el buzón, aunque jamás pensó que recibiría una carta de Kuchiki Byakuya dentro de ese orificio de metal. No era algo que le gustase ver, y peor una mañana de un lunes; una demanda, con el número uno acompañado de muchos ceros. ¿Cuántos ceros eran? Ichigo los contó cuidadosamente con aflicción. Su dedo lo cual tocó cada cero se tensó. Eran cinco ceros. Y no sólo eso. Lo que aborreció Ichigo fue ver ese signo que le estaba arruinando su vida. ¿¡Acaso eso era el signo del euro! El ginecólogo casi le da el soponcio al ver que había letras pequeñas en la demanda. Corrió hacia su casa como su fuera una carrera, abrió la puerta despetitadamente mientras casi se tropieza por una muñeca de sus hijas dejada en el suelo. La maldijo en voz baja ya que sus mujeres estaban durmiendo. La pateó con tal fuerza que sonó fuertemente causando escalofríos en su cuerpo; se maldijo a sí mismo por esa acción. Supuestamente no debía hacer nada ruido. Que torpe era.

Dejando ese acto en el olvido, Ichigo dio pasos rápidos hacia su habitación. ¿Qué cosas estaba experimentando? ¿Qué le pasaba a Byakuya? ¿Por qué era tan cruel con él? ¿Qué le hizo? Ichigo no tenía mala memoria, sabía que no había hecho nada en contra de la felicidad de Byakuya. Hasta trató de contestarle una llamada de madrugada lo cual él jamás le devolvió la llamada. Desde ese día no ha sabido nada de él y que problema era…hasta ahora.

Ya llegando a su habitación desacelera el paso. Empezó a caminar de puntillas hasta llegar a la puerta. Trago saliva antes de entrar. Rukia andaba dormida aún, si se llegara a despertar, lo cual no quería que ocurriese, se pondría de mal humor y de seguro le daría una buena tunda. Ichigo se sobresaltó por el pensamiento. Movió su cabeza para luego poner una cara de seriedad. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Debía ser fuerte, era un hombre. Dejando ese pensamiento atrás, abre la puerta lentamente. Suspiró profundo al ver que Rukia estaba plácidamente dormida. Caminó despacio percatándose que estaba cerca su escritorio y adentro de el había una lupa. Al llegar a su escritorio de madera, jaló un poco la gaveta dando a luz una lupa grande y de bordes negros. La saca y la coloca donde estaban las letras miniaturas. Y murmura:

—Por este medio le advertimos si no paga la deuda solicitada…—su tono de voz empezó a elevarse lentamente—¡…se le inhibirá su licencia de médico por no cumplir la obligación de pagar debidamente a Kuchiki Byakuya! —bramó dejando de leer el papel—¡¿Qué significa eso? ¿¡De qué crimen se me acusa?

—¡Cierra el hocico, Ichigo!—chilló Rukia lanzándole una almohada

Ichigo se cubrió al ver que esa almohada no era el único objeto que fue lanzado. Rukia por estar de mal humor empezó a tirar todo lo que tenía el alcance de su mano: —¡Tranquilízate mujer!—exclamó Ichigo acercándose a ella, o tratando de…

—¿Ahora qué hiciste ahora contra el esposo de Hisana?—gritó Rukia levándose de la cama—¿Qué millonaria debes de pagar por tus insolencias hacia él?

Ichigo andaba con la boca abierta mientras sus manos estaban abiertas y sus dedos rígidos con algo de temblor. Sentía que no tenía esposa al ver que Rukia apoyaba a Byakuya en vez de él. Que desgraciado se sentía. En ese momento Ichigo se dio cuenta de algo:

—Odio…los lunes—susurró gélidamente mientras desviaba la mirada

En ese momento se pudieron apreciar unos pasos en el pasillo corriendo hacia la habitación.

—¡KYYA!—Se pudieron escuchar unas voces infantiles en la entrada del cuarto— ¿Quién rompió nuestra muñeca!

Rukia observó a Ichigo con gran enojo:—¡¿Le rompiste la muñeca a Masaki y a Hisana?

Ichigo sólo le bufó a su mujer.

* * *

Ichigo caminaba hacia la casa de los Kuchikis. Mientras caminaba pasó por su mente una llamada que recibió momentos atrás de Rukia, quien estaba en casa de su hermana cuidándola, diciéndole con un tono de voz de preocupación al decir que Hisana tenía fiebre. No era muy alta, pero dijo que el día de ayer había llegado a una temperatura de 38.5°C una muy fuerte para una mujer embaraza y peor aún, una mujer como Hisana que milagrosamente mantenía a un niño desarrollándose en su débil cuerpo. Eso no era bueno, si no se elimina totalmente esa fiebre el bebé y Hisana podían morir. Ichigo apretó los puños con fuerza al recordar esa llamada de Byakuya. Esa era la razón por la cual lo andaba llamando. Ichigo no le pudo contestar en ese momento ya que andaba en el hospital y cuando sonó su celular andaba en pleno parto ayudando a una madre dar a luz a su hijo. Sin embargo, cuando trató de devolverle la llamada éste jamás le contesto. Ichigo gruñó levemente. Se lo tomó muy a la ligera sin pensar que podía ser un problema grave. Sinceramente, él ginecólogo al momento de entrar a la casa Kuchiki no tenía mucha esperanza en que el bebé andará bien.

Los pensamientos de Ichigo se esfumaron cuando paró repentinamente a una puerta color blanco donde decía "Residencia Kuchiki". Suspiró levemente antes de tocar la puerta; se preparaba para lo peor.

El sonido de una puerta abrirse retumbó en los oídos de Ichigo. Vio a la mujer quien le abrió con una mirada fría y serena.

—¡Ichigo!—exaltó Rukia abriendo la puerta por completo y estirando su brazo—¡Ven! Hisana está en su habitación

El nombrado no dijo ninguna palabra. Solo entro en silencio mientras Rukia cerraba la puerta y lo guiaba hacia su destino. Ambos subieron las escaleras con afonía que solo se escuchaban las pisadas de ambos. Rukia no sabía que decirle al ver a Ichigo tan serio de lo normal. Tenía algo de miedo en pensar que su hermana empeoraría con el pasar del tiempo. Caminaban hacia el pasillo hasta que alguien se interpuso en el camino. Rukia jadeó un poco al notar que su cuñado estaba ahí parado con un traje negro con una corbata roja junto con unos zapatos negros pero con una mirada gélida dirigida hacia Ichigo. La pelinegra voltea rápidamente para ver la expresión de su esposo. Abrió sus ojos sorpresivamente al ver a Ichigo de igual manera que Byakuya; una mirada fría e indiferente. Tenía un indicio que nada saldría bien.

—Rukia…—dijo Byakuya cerrando los ojos— ¿Puedes acompañar a Hisana a su habitación por unos momentos?—comentó abriendo sus orbes grises observando a Ichigo—.Kurosaki y yo debemos hablar…

Rukia quedó estética por unos momentos. Ese tono de voz la había dejado paralitica. ¿Qué iban hacer? ¿Era buena idea dejarlos solos?

—Rukia, haz lo que te pide—ordenó Ichigo mientras Rukia tragaba saliva y asintió levemente para después correr hacia la habitación de su hermana. Rezaba por sus adentros que todo saldría bien entre esos dos ya que ella no podía intervenir en sus asuntos.

Byakuya al darse cuenta que estaban solos dio la espalda a Ichigo para después decir: —Sígueme. —y caminó

Ichigo frunció el ceño mientras daba paso adelante para seguir a Byakuya. Fuera lo que fuese que quería decirle quería hacerlo en privado. El ginecólogo sabía que en ese momento debía de estar serio. Tratar hombres como Byakuya era algo delicado, en especial si andan enojados.

El pelinegro detuvo el paso a una habitación que pareció ser un lugar de estudio donde había muchos libros y escritorios. Byakuya voltea al ver que Ichigo se había detenido a la par de él.

—Sólo quiero saber algo, Kurosaki…—dijo Byakuya fríamente—¿Por qué no contestaste mi llamada el día de ayer?

Ichigo gruñó un poco mientras apretaba su puño:—Porque estaba en una operación…—comentó simplemente

Byakuya respondió con un "hmm" emitido por su garganta mientras cerraba los ojos y empezó a caminar alrededor de Ichigo:—Ya veo…—expresó —¿Y dime ya sabes del paradero de Hisana?

Ichigo frunció el ceño mientras asentía:—Lo se…—dijo—tiene fiebre, pero para serte sincero Byakuya…—captó la atención del pelinegro—.Aunque haya venido a tu casa ayer para atender a Hisana-san no hubiera tenido la esperanza de encontrarla viva…

Byakuya sintió una inmensa furia recorrer su alma tras oír esas palabras que le envenenaron su corazón. Con furor agarra de la camisa de Ichigo arrastrándolo para chocarlo hacia la pared sin delicadeza alguna. Ichigo por ese acto no se sorprendió. Sabía que algo parecido le iba a suceder si decía esas palabras.

—¿Qué es lo que has dicho…?—expresó insensiblemente Byakuya haciendo más fuerte su agarre

Ichigo lo veía búlicamente mientras decía:—Debes de tranquilizarte Byakuya…

El mencionado gruñó mientras sentía que su alma se llenaba de cólera:—¿Acaso se te olvido lo que dijiste para que me calme?—frunció su ceño con ira

—Sólo soy realista…—dijo Ichigo con dificultad—…Hisana-san ha sido una de las pacientes mas débiles que he tenido…por eso te estoy diciendo que…

—…la querías ver muerta…—interrumpió Byakuya tras soltarlo mientras respiraba profundamente cerrando sus ojos. Él había experimentado una gran tensión, debía calmarse—. Yo mismo sé que Hisana no goza de una buena salud…—confesó—.Pero no permitiré que esperes su muerte sin saber de su estadía…—lo observo indiferente—. Cuida tu boca, Kurosaki…—pausó—…porque a la próxima vez no tendré piedad de ti.

Ichigo abrió grandemente sus ojos. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué el cambio tan repentino? ¿Acaso no quería que escucharan sus gritos? De ahí Ichigo se percató que esa actitud de Byakuya era de temor, temor de perder por segunda vez a su hijo llevando consigo a su esposa. Por primera vez en su carrera Ichigo se lamentó de hablar de más. Estuvo jugando con los sentimientos de los demás tras no pensar en su respuesta. De verdad, estaba algo arrepentido por lo ocurrido.

El ginecólogo se levantó y se arregló su camisa mientras caminaba hacia la salida ignorando a Byakuya quien lo veía con cierto desprecio.

—Descuida, Byakuya—se detuvo Ichigo a la par de él—. No volverá a salir de mi boca algo parecido a lo que dije…—prometió mientras seguía caminando—. Iré a revisar a Hisana-san—pausó—. No te preocupes…se curará.

Byakuya relajó su ceño mientras veía como Ichigo se alejaba de su presencia. Suspiró profundo mientras pasaba su mano a través de su cabello. ¿Por qué actuó de esa manera tan patética? ¿Por qué no se supo controlar? Ese no era su estilo en enfrentar las cosas. Pudo notar cierto estrés bajo sus ojos y tensión en su cuello. Alzó sus hombros mientras trataba de tronar su cuello. Rogó entre sus adentros que nunca más actuaria de esa forma.

Sin previo aviso, Byakuya se encaminó a su habitación para vigilar a Ichigo que no cometiera ninguna estupidez en Hisana.

* * *

El mes había pasado rápidamente que Hisana no se había percatado de ello. Ella tardó casi todo el mes anterior en recuperarse completamente de su fiebre. Gracias a los trabajos intensivos y arduos de Ichigo se pudo curar al igual que el cuidado de Rukia y la compañía de Byakuya. Aunque ella jamás supo el por qué Ichigo le daba un cheque en euros a su esposo. Se veía tan devastado y triste al dárselo mientras que Rukia le gritaba y Byakuya tuvo una sonrisa fantasma en su rostro. Jamás se lo preguntó a su esposo ya que se sentía algo cohibida por estar en sus asuntos.

Después de toda esa odisea ya estaba en su quinto mes de embarazo y notó grandes cambios en su cuerpo. Se sentía tan cansada, más de lo normal, había aumentando mucho de peso y cada vez que caminaba sentía como si sus pies estuvieran apunto de estallar. Jamás pensó que el quinto mes iba ser dificultoso para ella.

Hisana estaba en sofá junto con Rukia viendo la televisión. Miraban un documental acerca los tabús en el mundo, tenía material muy explícito e intenso a Hisana le empezó a dar sueño mientras veía esa escena fuerte. Empezó a cabecear mientras sentía que sus parpados se volvían muy pesados. Sintió como su cuerpo se empezaba a relajar y sus ojos mostraban una vista nublosa mientras todo se tornaba a un color negro.

—¡Wow!—gritó Rukia al ver la televisión—¡¿Hisana viste eso…?

Rukia se percató que su hermana yacía plácidamente dormida en el sofá con leves ronquidos.

—¿Hisana?—dijo Rukia elevando su voz, mas Hisana no se despertó

Su hermana menor solo sonrió. ¿Quién iba pensar que tenía un sueño muy profundo? Luego, Rukia subió las escaleras para dirigirse a la habitación de su hermana para llevarse consigo una manta. Cuando entró, cogió una cerca de la cama y bajo a toda velocidad hacia la sala. Observó a su hermana que aún seguía dormida. Se acercó a ella y extendió la sábana para taparla. Le colocó una almohada que estaba en el sillón para dejarla detrás de su cabeza, y aún con todo ese movimiento Hisana no se despertaba. Rukia rió entre dientes mientras apagaba la televisión. Byakuya iba a llegar pronto y sabía que entraría a su casa con hambre. Hisana no podía hacer nada con ese estado así que Rukia se dirigió a la cocina para prepárale algo a su cuñado; pero antes de eso, Rukia se voltea ver a su hermana. De verdad, era una alegría que había avanzado mucho en su embarazo.

* * *

Pasado algunas horas, Byakuya entró a su casa con desgano. Sentía algo de cansancio por su trabajo. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que se le parara la nariz al oler comida. En ese momento, su estomago rugió fuertemente. Se dio prisa hacia la cocina pero luego tras pasar la sala se dio cuenta que Hisana estaba dormida. Entonces… ¿Quién preparaba la comida?

—Buenas noches, Byakuya…—dijo Rukia saliendo de la cocina con un delantal puesto

El pelinegro parpadeó mientras la observaba: —Buenas noches, Rukia

Rukia sonrió mientras se quitaba el delantal: —Descuida, ya me iba a ir…—comentó mientras colgaba el pedazo de tela adornado—…solo te esperaba para que te pudieras servir tu comida…

Byakuya tan solo asintió mientras cerraba los ojos. Era muy amable de su parte en hacer ese pequeño detalle. A veces se preguntaba cómo es que ella se pudo casar con el apático de Ichigo. Después de ese pensamiento Byakuya le dirige la mirada a su esposa que estaba profundamente dormida.

— ¿Qué le sucedió a Hisana?—preguntó

Rukia sonrió al ver a su hermana. Era una mujer tan dormilona, ha estado horas en el sofá. Parecía un ángel durmiendo.

—Solamente está cansada…

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso hizo alguna clase de esfuerzo físico?—preguntó extrañado Byakuya

Rukia le negó con la cabeza mientras alistaba sus cosas antes de irse a su casa. Se colocó su chaqueta y tomó su cartera.

—Es algo normal en el quinto mes de embarazo—aclaró—. No debes de que preocuparte, en este mes se sentirá más cansada de lo normal—comentó—. Si se siente muy fatigada déjala descansar y mejor si duerme más de ocho horas al día, eso le beneficiará.

Diciendo eso Rukia abre la puerta sin ates decir: —Nos veremos mañana, Byakuya…—dijo—Ichigo ya debe de estar alterado porque no he llegado a casa…—Byakuya asintió levemente—. Adiós…

Rukia cerró la puerta. Byakuya percatándose que ya no había nadie se acerco a Hisana. Su rostro se relajó al igual que su cuerpo al verla dormida tranquilamente. Todo esto del embarazo la había dejado agotada. Desde ahora, Byakuya pensaba que Hisana no debía salir a ninguna parte. No lo pensaba porque era malo, sino por su seguridad.

El pelinegro se agachó para ver mejor a Hisana. Estiró su mano derecha para quitarle algunos cuantos mechones de cabello que obstruían su rostro. Byakuya se acercó a su rostro para besarle levemente ambos parpados a Hisana y descender a sus labios medio abiertos. Se percató que Hisana empezaba a reaccionar débilmente haciendo un pequeño ruido inentendible en su garganta. Byakuya sonrió mientras acariciaba su cabello de color azabache. Él insinuaba que ese mes Hisana iba a tener un sueño muy pesado. Sin previo aviso, el estomago de Byakuya rugió nuevamente, le pedía comida. Suspiró profundo mientras se quitaba el saco de color negro y lo colocaba lentamente en el cuerpo de Hisana. Sonrió nuevamente tras levantarse y ver que Hisana se le formaba una sonrisa en su rostro. El saco olía a él causando que Hisana se pusiera contenta aún en sus sueños.

El pelinegro se voltea y se dirige hacia la cocina después que su estomago ruge fuertemente.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Hisana se despertó y se percató que no estaba en su cama. Se sobresaltó al ver que el saco de Byakuya estaba encima de ella. ¿Qué había pasado?¿Dónde estaba Rukia? ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? Su mirada la dirigió hacia la cocina que pudo observar a Byakuya cocinando. ¿Ya era la mañana? Hisana sintió algo de vergüenza al ver que tenía un sueño tan profundo. Se levantó y fue directamente hacia su cuarto, no quería molestar a Byakuya. Mientras caminaba le fue un poco difícil subir las escaleras. Sus pies la mataban cada vez que daba un paso. Se apoyaba en la pared mientras seguía subiendo. Cuando dio el último paso empezó a sudar. Le fue muy dificultoso llegar a la cima. Ignorando su dolor, siguió caminando hasta llegar a su habitación. Gira la perilla lentamente mientras entraba a su cuarto. Suspiró levemente causando que sus músculos se relajaran un poco. Estaba en la etapa donde ahora todo le daría sueño y cansancio. Y lo peor que su cuerpo no es muy fuerte se sentirá mucho más cansada que una mujer normal. Esperaba que Dios no fuera tan malo con ella para dejarla sin aliento cada vez que caminaba.

Hisana decidió bañarse ese mismo momento. Caminó cerca de su cama para poder dejar su ropa. Estiró sus brazos para quitarse su blusón para ponerlo en su cama. Iba quitarse su sostén pero se sobresaltó al sentir dos largos brazos rodeando su cintura. Una especie de corriente eléctrica pasó por su cuerpo. Volteó lentamente al ver que Byakuya estaba detrás de ella. ¿Pero cómo? No había escuchado sus pasos…

Byakuya hundió su cabeza hacia el cabello de Hisana inhalando su aroma mientras sus manos se movían lentamente en el vientre expuesto de Hisana. Ella se ruborizó al sentir como su esposo besaba su cuello de una manera tan voluptuosa. Gimió débilmente. No quería elevar su voz más de lo debido.

—Buenos días…—murmuró Hisana dejándose acariciar

Byakuya se separó del cuello blanco de su esposa: —Buenos días, Hisana—susurró en su oído— ¿No estas cansada?

Hisana trató de verlo pero sus brazos la aprisionaban para poder voltearse: —No…por ahora

Byakuya dio una sonrisa fantasmal mientras sus manos seguían acariciando el vientre de Hisana y cada vez iba más y más abajo. La pelinegra jadeó al sentir que las puntas de los dedos de su amado tocaban, acariciaban y trazaban las esquinas de su estomago. Byakuya movió un poco su cabeza para poder susurrarle al oído a Hisana:

—¿Estrías…?—dijo roncamente en su oído

Hisana pudo sentir como el aliento rozaba su piel. Trató de oprimir sus gemidos al sentir como Byakuya tocaba esa área de una manera tan delicada pero a la vez tan placentera.

—Si…—dijo tímidamente—Es normal…es algo que no se puede evitar…

Byakuya asintió. Comprendió sus palabras. Él pensaba que era difícil para una mujer tener estrías al momento del embarazo pero se percató que a Hisana no le molestaba mucho. Lo aceptaba, porque eso era parte de su cuerpo ya. El pelinegro deshace su agarre para luego posar sus manos en los hombros de Hisana para voltearla y quedar frente a frente. Pudo notar cierto rubor en sus mejillas y una mirada inocente en sus ojos. Ambas manos de su esposa estaban juntas y alzadas cerca de su pecho. Se veía algo cohibida. Byakuya le sonrió mientras besaba su frente. Hisana cerró sus ojos mientras sentía como ese beso bajo hacia su vientre. Lentamente abre los ojos y lo que vio le sorprendió. Byakuya estaba de rodillas besando suavemente su estomago.

—Te ves hermosa…—murmuró mientras alzaba su vista a Hisana

La pelinegra sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban a un color rojo mientras sonreía débilmente. Ella jamás pensaba que se veía gorda e estriada o que Byakuya la despreciara por eso. Sin embargo, nunca creyó que Byakuya le alagara de esa manera tan linda.

—Byakuya…—susurró Hisana mientras colocaba su mano en su vientre

* * *

**No tengo mucho que decir. Mañana es mi último dia de clase y me preparo para mi examen. Quería actualizar ahorita porque pue'...la tentación me gano XD**

**GRACIAS A TODA LA GENTE LINDA QUE LEE Y DEJA REVIEWS! (y tambien la gente que lee y no deja review XD) Perdon si no contesto nada ahorita! peron ando volando! y pues...no se si deje OCC! pero bueno...ahí que se quede! y la pelea de Byakuya e Ichigo...pues, se me ocurrio a ultimo minuto xDDD. Nos vemos a la próxima entrega! y dejen review! :D  
**


	7. 6to mes de Embarazo

**¡Otra vez yo! xDD ¿Comentarios de la autora? No hay nada que decir, desde que la escuela terminó y ando de vacaciones no hay muchas noticias xDD En fin! debo agradecer a**: Ferthebest-ia, Ghost iv, Onny-Chan, Any-chan15, KByakuya, metitus **por comentar y a todas esas personas que han leido el fic! Se les agradece! :D**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no es mío sino que le pertenece a Tite Kubo **

**

* * *

Nueve meses caóticamente hermosos**

**Capítulo 6: Sexto mes de embarazo**

—Es grato de tu parte en acompañarme, Rukia—dijo suavemente Hisana en un estante de ropa

La pequeña pelinegra rió levemente. Era un día viernes por la mañana donde las niñas, Masaki y Hisana, estaban en la escuela; así que Rukia aprovecho el momento con Hisana a salir de su hogar. Estar encerrada casi todo los días podía ser aburrido. La hermana mayor, Hisana, se percataba que su ropa de maternidad ya no le quedaba a la medida. Le pidió a Rukia si no le prestaba su ropa de maternidad que usó en el sexto mes de embarazo. Sin embargo, Rukia se negó rotundamente. Quería que Hisana saliera. Ahora ya no había mayor peligro que abortara el bebé, pero no debía bajar la guardia, cualquier cosa podía ocurrir sin acontecimiento.

Pero en esos momentos Rukia debía relajare. Ambas hermanas estaban en una tienda de maternidad donde vendían accesorios para los bebés hasta ropa para madre e hijos. Ellas veían la ropa más adecuada para Hisana.

—No te preocupes…—rió entre dientes Rukia—. Solo hay que apresurarnos en elegir la ropa antes de que Ichigo vega por nosotras.

Hisana observa a Rukia preocupada: — ¿Segura que Ichigo-san no está ocupado? No quiero que llegue si tiene mucho trabajo.

— ¡Tranquila!—dijo Rukia sacando una prenda— ¡Él mismo se ofreció!—mintió pero con una sonrisa.

Hisana hizo mueca de desconfianza. Tenía un mal presentimiento que su hermana estaba mintiendo. Ella abrió la boca para emitir palabras lo cual nunca llegaron porque Rukia la interrumpió:

— ¡Oh mira!—dijo Rukia señalando un blusón— ¡Ese es lindo!

La pelinegra bufó un poco. Su hermana se escapaba de su regaño. Cerró los ojos con una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza. A veces su hermana se salía con la suya. Aún con todo eso le siguió la corriente. No quería tener problemas con ella, y además, era su vida. Ya era grande como para resolver sus problemas o como enfrentarlos.

Hisana parpadeó un poco al acercarse a Rukia. Ella tenía un buen ojo; realmente ese blusón era bastante lindo.

Pero afuera de la tienda, a unos cuantos metros de ahí. Estaba un auto marca Jaguar modelo C-XF estacionado enfrente de la tienda. Lo que nadie sabía era quien conducía ese lujoso auto ya que las ventanas estaban polarizadas. Pero dentro del auto había un dúo con un ambiente algo pesado.

—Creo que debo decir "gracias por llevarme, Byakuya"—dijo con algo de desprecio

Byakuya bramó entre sus adentros mientras sus manos apretaban el volante: —No lo hice por ti, Kurosaki—comentó Byakuya indiferentemente

El alma de Ichigo gritaba de furia. ¡¿Qué había hecho él para merecer todo eso? No fue su culpa que sus hijas arruinaran su auto colocándole tierra e insectos dentro del agujero donde se depositaba la gasolina. Las reprendería. Las castigaría hasta que llegaran a los cuarenta por haberle ocasionado un gran aprieto en rogarle a su "querido" cuñado que lo llevara con su "caprichosa esposa" que estaba comprando en un almacén sin consentimiento suyo.

Sin embargo, ellos no estaban solos. En los asientos de atrás se apreciaba un cierto suspiro por parte de un acompañante "metiche" que no le quedaba de otra que soportar el ambiente pesado. Estaba vestido de un traje negro con lentes de sol apoyados en su cabeza. Ichigo vestía con el típico traje de doctor y su bata mientras que Byakuya disponía lucir unas prendas de un traje ostentoso ideal para un abogado.

—Oigan…no se molesten—dijo alusivamente—. Ya estamos aquí, así que solo pidan que salgan de la tienda para irnos y de ahí cada quien tome su rumbo—aconsejó

Byakuya e Ichigo gruñeron cerrando los ojos con disgusto. Estaban demasiado enojados como para que la razón estuviera con ellos: —Cierra la boca…—dijeron al mismo tiempo

A Renji se le heló la sangre por la magnitud de esa respuesta. Cruzó los brazos mientras musitaba lamentos. No debían ser tan rudos con él.

—Bájate Kurosaki y pídele a Rukia que salga de ahí en este mismo instante…—ordenó Byakuya fríamente

Ichigo respiró aires ofendidos. ¿Acaso le estaba dando órdenes?

— ¿Por qué no lo haces, tú?—retó Ichigo—. ¡Así me ahorraría otra millonaria por culparme de algo ilícito que le pueda ocurrir a Hisana-san!

Byakuya gruño mientras frunció su ceño: — ¿Qué es lo que has dicho?—dijo de una manera monótona

—No tengo por qué repartírtelo…—dijo infantilmente Ichigo

El pelinegro sintió que se le agotaba la paciencia. Lo estaba sacando de quicio ese doctor bueno para nada.

—Kurosaki—pronunció secamente mientras temblaba de ira Byakuya porque Ichigo le había sacado la lengua.

Renji refunfuñó por el acto tan infantil de esos dos. "_Tenían que ser familia." _Con una mueca de desagrado giró su cabeza hacia la ventana mientras su mano se apoyaba en su mentón. Ser ayudante de Byakuya implicaba más que solo ayudarlo con los casos y con los papeles. Tenía que soportar de vez en cuando sus actos indebidos e intolerantes. Y lo peor de todo era que no podía hacer nada al respecto o sino lo despediría. Que triste era su vida.

De repente, los ojos marrones de Renji se abrieron de sorpresa al ver a la calle. Habían unos hombres bastantes sospechosos a punto de entrar a la tienda donde Rukia y Hisana estaban. Lo que lo asustó fue que esos hombres estaban armados.

—Ehmm…Jefe….Ichigo…—trató de decir Renji nerviosamente mientras esos dos discutían

— ¡¿Qué?—gritaron ambos volteándose hacia atrás causando escalofríos a Renji. Pero entonces…

— ¡MANOS ARRIBA! ¡Esto es un asalto!—se pudo apreciar afuera

Los oídos de los presentes se pusieron alerta cuando pudieron apreciar unos disparos. Giraron lentamente con su cuerpo rígido al ver que la calle estaba infestada de gritos y amenazas por parte de los ladrones que estaban dentro del almacén. Ambos profesionales se pusieron nerviosos. Sus esposas estaban dentro donde ocurría el asalto. No podían hacer mayor cosa. Lo más que preocupa a ambos si ellas saldrían heridas por maltrato o por alguna bala perdida. Byakuya frunció el ceño mientras analizaba la situacion. Lo menos que deba hacer era alterarse. Debía de pensar un plan sin precipitarse.

En eso, Byakuya escucha los temblores y desesperación por parte de Ichigo. ¿Acaso no tenía autocontrol?

—Cálmate Kurosaki…—dijo Byakuya desdeñosamente—. Debemos idear un plan.

— ¡A mí no me vengas con ese tipo de cosas Byakuya!—gruñó Ichigo— ¡Hay que actuar rápido! ¡Pero ya!

Renji suspiró profundamente. ¿Acaso esos dos no se podían llevar bien por situaciones tan peligrosas? No había remedio. Parece que él estaba solo. En ese momento, Renji observa el campo de batalla. Planea y ve como será su jugada. Examina como está la gravedad del asunto y cuales era sus posibilidades de contraatacar. Antes de salir a lo indefinido, Renji se quita su saco para dejarlo en el otro asiento. Se dobla sus mangas blancas enseñando sus exóticos tatuajes y músculos, se quita su corbata para desabotonar algunos cuantos botones de arriba. Saca una pequeña arma de fuego y coloca sus lentes de sol. Esto no iba a tardar mucho. Era una suerte que tenía licencia para matar.

Las alegaderas de fondo por parte de Ichigo y Byakuya se detuvieron al seco al percatase que Renji salía hacia lo desconocido. Observaron abobadamente a Renji como sacaba su arma y empezaba a dispararles a los asaltantes. No los mataba, solo de daba en puntos débiles del cuerpo para que quedaran paralizados. Era una suerte que Renji antes era policía.

— ¡Hey! ¡Detente!—gritó un maleante tratando de detenerlo mientras sacaba el dinero de la caja fuerte

Pero Renji no le obedeció. Esos sujetos no les iban a dar órdenes. En un rápido disparo, Renji lo derivo causando conmoción en el lugar.

Sin embargo, en una esquina estaba Rukia y Hisana pálidas del miedo. Eso fue muy imprevisto. Rukia notó de inmediato que ese hombre que disque "mato" a esos hombres era Renji.

—¡Ren…Renji!—tartamudeó Rukia. Estaba casi nula de palabras

El pelirrojo se percató que toda su atención estaba puesta en él. Todas las mujeres en ese lugar andaban espantadas por lo que acaba de ocurrir. Renji suspiró mientras trataba de hacer su entrada triunfadora. Hace años que no se sentía así cuando dejó la jefatura.

— ¿Están bien...—preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras que lentamente se quitaba los lentes oscuros—…señoritas?

La mayoría de mujeres que estaban en el lugar suspiraron en forma de admiración. Esos músculos, ¡qué tatuajes!, por Dios, era como un ángel guardián.

Sin embargo, dentro del auto de Byakuya, ambos hombres se morían de celos. ¿Cómo era posible que Renji se llevara toda la gloria? El pelinegro no podía controlar esos celos. Si no hubiera sido por Ichigo él ahora estuviera como un "salvador." Pero por otro lado, Ichigo sentía que Dios no estaba con él. ¡¿Qué clase de maleantes eran ellos? Tenían un Jaguar del año estacionado enfrente de sus narices ¡ENFRENTE! ¡¿Por qué no se robaron el auto de Byakuya? ¡Debía valer mucho más que las pocas ganancias de la caja fuerte del almacén! ¡Qué desgraciada era la vida!

Pero dentro del almacén, Rukia caminó lentamente hacia Renji sujetando a Hisana con su mano para que juntas estuvieran ahí. Renji notó su presencia mientras se acercaba a ellas.

—Señora Kuchiki, Rukia, ¿están bien?—preguntó Renji alterado. No quería que nada les hubiera pasado

Hisana mordió su labio inferior mientras bajaba la mirada. Estaba agradecida. No sabía que le podía pasar en ese asalto que le causo gran temor en perder a su bebé ahí mismo. De verdad, no sabía como pagarle por salvar su vida, la de su hermana, de su bebé y de todas esas personas inocentes que pasaron el mismo temor que ella.

—Muchas gracias, Abarai-san—dijo tímidamente Hisana mientras lo abrazaba en forma de agradecimiento

Renji se tensó. ¿Qué debía hacer? Sin embargo, también sintió otros pequeños brazos rodeándole el tórax.

—Gracias Renji—musitó Rukia

El pelirrojo quedó estupefacto. ¿Desde cuándo Rukia era sensible y expresaba sus emociones? Más no le importó esos pensamientos. Debía de aprovechar su momento de gloria. Además, ¿qué podía salir mal? Posó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de las hermanas pelinegras. La satisfacción de una buena obra lo llenaba dentro de su alma.

Renji inspiró hondamente mientras su cuerpo se tensaba y sudaba frío. Tenía un presentimiento que estaban invocando pestes en su contra dentro del auto de su jefe. Se recordó que ambos esposos de las mujeres que estaba abrazando lo estaban viendo. Giró su cabeza lentamente mientras tragaba saliva. Ese sentimiento no era bueno.

Dentro del auto Jaguar C-XF, Byakuya e Ichigo fulminaban con la mirada a un cierto hombre de color de cabello rojo. Ese Abarai estaba en problemas. Byakuya siempre creyó que Renji era encantadoramente sospechoso la forma en como trataba a su Hisana, ¡su mujer! Byakuya sentía mucha envidia. Sin embargo, Ichigo ardía en maldiciones y enojos. Renji…ese nombre le causaba asco en tal solo pensarlo. Él siempre le había gustado Rukia desde la secundaria, pero cuando la convirtió en su esposa Ichigo pensaba que Renji se rindió totalmente y dejo de tratar. Pero ahora, estaba ahí el infeliz abrazando a su mujer que nombraba como "caprichosa" anteriormente. Byakuya e Ichigo se observaron frente a frente con una mueca de desprecio. Eso les iba a doler.

— ¿Tregua?—preguntó Ichigo extendiendo su mano

Byakuya cerró los ojos amargamente. No era su estilo pero debía hacerlo, ese Renji le robaba esos abrazos por parte de Hisana que debían ser de él: —Tregua…—apretó la mano de Ichigo

Ambos esposo celosos tronaron sus nudillos mientras bajan del auto. Ellos también querían unos cuantos abrazos.

* * *

Habían pasado siete días después de lo ocurrido. Byakuya no quería pensar en ello. Obtuvo los abrazos que quería ese día, pero Ichigo…digamos que le ocurrió algo más que eso. Y hablando de rey de Roma, Hisana y Byakuya acababan de entrar de su casa, cansados, sin ganas de hacer nada ya que acababan de tener una cita con el ginecólogo Kurosaki Ichigo. Byakuya estaba en el baño viendo al espejo fijamente. Ya tenía su pijama y Hisana lo esperaba en la cama para dormir. Byakuya cerró los ojos mientras meditaba esas palabras de Ichigo cuando le hacia a Hisana una ecografía. Todavía recordaba esas palabras tan serenas de Ichigo: _Estamos en un punto donde podemos apreciar el sexo de su bebé…si gustan…puedo enseñarles en la ecografía si será niño o niña._

Ese pensamiento se desvaneció cuando Byakuya abrió sus ojos. ¿Fue buena idea decirle que "no" a Ichigo, qué querían que fuese de sorpresa? Ichigo era el ginecólogo, solo él sabía que sexo iba ser su bebé. Hisana le hizo prometer que no dijera nada a nadie que iba ser su bebé ya que querían que toda su familia experimentara el mismo incognito que ellos. Byakuya exhaló profundamente mientras abría la puerta para disponerse a dormir. Mañana iba ser un largo día. Alzó su vista a su esposa quien estaba acostada, pero había algo que le incomodaba. Byakuya lo notaba por su rostro.

— ¿Hisana qué ocurre?—preguntó Byakuya algo preocupado

Ésta le emboza una sonrisa mientras sus manos se dirigen a su abultado vientre.

—No puedo conciliar el sueño—confesó

— ¿No?—comentó Byakuya sentándose a un lado de la cama

Hisana negó con la cabeza haciendo que cerrara un ojo dando a entender que estaba incomoda: —El bebé se mueve mucho y patea y a veces da codazos—sonrió—. Creo que está muy ansioso por algo.

Byakuya entrecierra los ojos. Hisana ya le había dicho que el bebé a veces se mueve durante el día pero es en la noche donde se descontrola causando que ella no pudiera dormir en paz. ¿Debía llamar a Ichigo? No…era imposible, él jamás atiende su celular a estas horas de la noche. ¿Entonces qué podía hacer para que su esposa se sintiera mejor?

Hisana suspiró mientras cerraba sus ojos. Hace días que había formulado un plan pero no sabia si iba a funcionar. Pero ya estaba algo cansada por no dormir bien. Debía hacerlo y podría decir que lo había intentando. Y si persiste el problema, la única alternativa era Ichigo.

—Byakuya…por favor, pásame esa lámpara—pidió Hisana señalándola

El pelinegro alzó una ceja mientras se levantaba y la cogía. No sabía que haría su esposa. Hisana alzaba su brazo esperando que Byakuya se la diera. Una vez que la tenía bajo sus dominios, la conecto y la encendió. _"Por favor que esto funcione."_

Hisana se quitó sábanas y colocaba la lámpara cerca de su vientre.

—Mira bebé—habló Hisana dulcemente—. Ese reflejo de luz que traspasa tus parpados significa que es de día—sonrió mientras tocaba su vientre—, y es cuando mami está despierta y puedes jugar cuanto quieras—aclaró

Byakuya comprendió lo que Hisana estaba haciendo. Le estaba enseñando al bebé cuando debía estar despierto y cuando debía descansar. Sonaba grata la idea que decidió ayudarla.

Hisana sintió como la mano de Byakuya apagaba la lámpara y la colocaba a un lado de la cama. Cogió algunas sábanas y las puso encima del vientre de Hisana.

Ésta confundida por su acto susurra su nombre: —Byakuya…

Con sumo cuidado, Byakuya posó su mano en el vientre y se acercaba a el: — Cuando no puedes ver ese reflejo de luz en tus parpados y en vez de eso todo está muy oscuro; significa que es de noche—confesó causando cierta estupefacción en Hisana—, y ahí es cuando tu madre debe dormir y tú también porque es la hora del descanso.

Byakuya alza su vista con una pequeña sonrisa formada en sus labios. Hisana le devuelve el gesto acompañado por un pequeño beso. Eso fue muy dulce.

Hisana jadeó un poco causando que Byakuya alzara una ceja: —El bebé ya no se mueve…—sonrió entre dientes

Byakuya hizo una sonrisa fantasma mientras besaba la frente de Hisana y la acostaba en la cama. La envolvió con más sábanas y la rodeó entre sus brazos en forma protectora.

—Descansa…—susurró Byakuya

Hisana cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba. Faltaba muy poco. Solo tres meses y ya. Debía de aguantar, debía ser fuerte, pero lo más importante era ver a su bebé en sus brazos y formar una familia con Byakuya.

* * *

**Renji me salió puro Hawaii 5.0 xDD. ¡Bueno! creo que eso es todo por hoy. No tengo mucho que decir, solo que..nos vemos a la próxima entrega y sobre la millonaria que pagó Ichigo a Byakuya, lo sabrán en el otro capítulo XDD! **

**¡Cuidense mucho y dejen reviews! :D  
**


	8. 7mo Mes de Embarazo

**¡Bueno! está vez voy al grano! XD ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que han comentando y los que leen (y no comentan XDD) este fic! se los agradezco!  
**

**Ferthebest-ia: **¡Es verdad! a mi tambien me da la curiosidad como eran ellos antes! como se trataban y si Byakuya no era tan estirado! pero por eso son los fics XDD dan mas imaginacion en crear y no esperar que Tite ponga algo! y Renji tengo planes para el, lo heroico solo es el principio xD Gracias por comentar y leer el fic!

**Lindarin: **volviste! XD si...Renji salva el dia como la vieja escula! a la mata coche XDD, y el bebñe aun no sabras que sera, jeje. Gracias por comentar y leer el fic! :D

**Disclaimer: Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo. **

* * *

**Nueve meses caóticamente hermosos**

**Capítulo 7: Séptimo mes de embarazo**

Byakuya detenía el auto con lentitud. Observó hacia su alrededor donde las calles estaban desoladas y un pequeño parque con varios niños podía apreciar. Respiró hondamente al voltearse hacia su izquierda y ver una casa humilde hecha de ladrillos al estilo antiguo. Tenia flores de diferentes tipos a su alrededor; con rosas blancas, buganvilias en su punto de florecer, diversos árboles adornando el ambiente sobresaliendo uno con flores rosadas ya completamente abiertas caían remisamente hacia el suelo dando un ambiente de tranquilidad. Sobre ese árbol Byakuya notó cierto columpio, viejo y algo oxidado, con el cual jugó alguna vez. Hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba esa casa rustica que le traían recuerdos muy gratos sobre su infancia, su anterior hogar.

Ahí mismo experimento la felicidad que todo niño posee, las travesuras que hizo, los enojos que lo hacían explotar cuando su vecina Yoruichi lo molestaba, la angustia que alguna vez sintió y la nostalgia que estaba sintiendo; a pesar que habían pasado años desde que había visitado su antiguo hogar no había cambiado nada, en absoluto.

Hisana notó cierta melancolía en el rostro de Byakuya al verlo tan absorto en sus pensamientos. Ella sabía que él extrañaba su hogar. Por la gran distancia que estaba no podía visitarla porque Byakuya ya tenía trabajo, tenía su propia casa y familia.

—Byakuya…—murmuró Hisana captando la atención de él— ¿Estás bien?

Éste le sonríe levemente mientras asiente. Tal vez su esposa jamás entienda el sentimiento de nostalgia y alegría mezclados que experimentaba en sus adentros. Hisana nunca tuvo una familia. Junto con su hermana Rukia vivían en el orfanatorio. Cuando Hisana cumplió dieciocho años tuvo que abandonar el orfanato por ser adulta. Por eso tomó a su hermana junto con ella para vivir una nueva vida.

Byakuya salió del auto después de que esos pensamientos se esfumaran. Estaba ansioso en entrar aunque no lo demostraba. Dio la vuelta para poder abrirle la puerta a Hisana. Ésta sonrojada por su acto de caballerosidad se trata de parar, pero su vientre es demasiado grande como para hacerlo ella sola. El peli negro al ver la dificultad que enfrentaba Hisana en pararse, la sostiene de sus muñecas jalándola un poco. Dicha acción hecha, Byakuya con un brazo la rodea su ancha cintura para que no perdiera el equilibrio mientras que la otra posa sobre un hombro. Hisana emboza una sonrisa mientras trata de caminar. Estaba en una etapa donde ella era algo torpe. Por la dimensión de su vientre y el peso que debe de cargar y soportar la hacen que fuera algo tosca. Mantener el equilibrio era otro desafío más que debía enfrentar y debía tener demasiado cuidado ya que un paso el falso podría hacerla caer.

No duró mucho la caminata cautelosa. Ambos esposos estaban enfrente de la puerta. Byakuya inspiró hondamente y expiró profundamente. Era hora de la verdad. Estaba tan cerca de ver a su familia de nuevo que le costaba admitir que estaba nervioso.

—Puedes hacerlo—confesó suavemente Hisana mientras sonreía

Byakuya frunció sus labios en forma de respuesta. Debió la mirada para luego alzar su mano empuñada dirigida hacia la puerta. La dejó paralizada al percatarse que estaba escaso centímetros de la puerta de madera. Esta vez no podía ocultarlo, estaba nervioso como nunca que hasta su cuerpo estaba rígido por lo perturbado que estaba.

Hisana al verlo respiró profundamente. Estaba en modo de puntos suspensivos, jamás lo había visto de esa manera. Ella dio una pequeña risita mientras una vaga idea rondó por su cabeza. Iba a ayudar a su esposo. Sin previo aviso Hisana tocó la puerta rápidamente. Los ojos de Byakuya se dilataron mientras la observaba estupefactamente. Ella solo se limitaba a sonreírle. Debía hacerlo o sino estaría toda la noche enfrente de la casa de sus suegros.

— ¡Ya voy!—se escuchó un aviso dentro de la casa

Byakuya tragó salivo nerviosamente. ¿Por qué su Hisana debió ser tan malvada al tocar la puerta tan deliberadamente?

—Hisana…—rechinó con los dientes el pelinegro mientras la fulminaba con la mirada. Sin embargo, Hisana le pareció divertido esa mirada de enojo falso que en realidad cubría su vergüenza.

En unos instantes después, se abrió la puerta abruptamente. Ambos esposos se sobresaltaron al percatarse que la puerta se abrió repentinamente. Pudieron ver un hombre no tan viejo, de cabello negro liso, con facciones finas y con piel pálida. El color de sus ojos son grises igual que los de Byakuya. Éste quedó en un momento de estupefacción. Sus ojos se ensancharon y se le dificultaba respirar. ¿Sus ojos no lo engañaban? No…era verdad. No estaba alucinando. Realmente Byakuya había llegado después de muchos años en su espera.

— ¡Byakuya!—bramó de felicidad el sujeto quien abrió la puerta. De puro impulso se abalanzó al mencionado causando vértigo en él. Los ojos de Byakuya se abrieron más que nunca por esa inesperada reacción. Hisana reía levemente mientras veía la escena; daba ternura verlos así.

Byakuya parpadeó al salir del trance de esa gestión tan inesperada. Sonrió levemente sintiendo como aquel hombre que tenía en sus brazos apretaba más su abrazo. Byakuya no se molesto en corresponderle levemente: —Hola papá…—susurró Byakuya.

Hisana sonreía plácidamente al ver esa interacción entre ellos. Era como sí Byakuya fuera el hijo prodigo regresando a su hogar donde su padre esperaba su milagroso regreso. De verdad, era agradable estar en un ambiente agradable que daban esos dos.

Después de varios minutos de estar abrazados, el padre de Byakuya reacciona ante la presencia de Hisana. Se abochornó un poco mientras se alejaba de su hijo: —Disculpa…—dijo sonriendo observando a Hisana—. No había notado que mi preciada nuera estuviera aquí presente. —Hisana le sonrió levemente con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

—Descuide, Sojun-san—contestó Hisana

El mencionado sonrió pero luego su mirada se desvió hacia el vientre de Hisana: — ¿Uh?—dijo Sojun confundido—. Entonces si es verdad… ¡vaya! ¡Hisana-san estás embarazada! —Exaltó emocionado— ¡Felicidades!

Hisana se sonrojó susurrando un "gracias." Sojun rió entre dientes mientras se acercaba a su hijo. Extendió su mano a su boca: —Esta vez si se pudo, ¿eh Byakuya?

Byakuya ligeramente sintió una decoloración en sus mejillas a un color carmesí. Sabía de lo que hablaba su padre: —No tienes porque mencionarlo—murmuró fríamente

Sojun suspiró con cierta curva hacia arriba en sus labios. Giró para poder abrirles la puerta: —Por favor entren—pidió—, están en su casa.

Sojun se quedó sostenido la puerta dando como señal que ellos podían pasar primero. Ambos esposos dieron una reverencia y después se quitaron su calzado. Hisana tan solo dio unos cuantos pasos dando como resultado que perdiera el equilibrio. Gimió levemente porque sentía que iba a caer en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, Byakuya fue más rápido en atraparla con firmeza.

— ¡Cuidado!—dijo sin aliento Sojun. Al ver que su hijo la atrapaba se quedó más tranquilo.

Hisana asintió con una sonrisa forzada. Eso fue algo vergonzoso. Era bueno saber que Byakuya estaba atento ante todo, más que ella, pero no podía negar que la sobreprotegía de gran manera.

Byakuya sostuvo con su mano uno de sus hombros: —despacio…—ordenó Byakuya

Hisana se sostuvo fuertemente de la camisa de Byakuya mientras se desplazaba hacia la casa. Su esposo daba pequeños y lentos pasos causando cierta irritación a Hisana. Parecía que llevaba una vieja cruzando la calle, pero lo entendía, sabía porque iba tan despacio. Él no quería que ella se lastimara. Sojun se percató que ellos ya estaban dentro; así que cerró la puerta y se les adelantó.

—Por favor, Byakuya. Siéntala en el sofá—ordenó su padre y el mencionado asiente.

El pelinegro al llegar al sofá, baja con cuidado a Hisana mientras ella se acomoda un poco. Ésta le sonríe elevando su rostro para darle un beso a la mejilla de Byakuya: —Gracias…—susurró con pena.

Byakuya sorprendido le sonrió levemente. Daba vergüenza actuar de esa manera con su padre enfrente. Sojun no paraba los ojos. Los estaba viendo con una cierta sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Byakuya a veces se abochornaba cuando hacia algo fuera de lo común, como besar a su esposa, en público. Sin embargo, no tenia que ocultarlo, su padre sabía perfectamente como era Byakuya. Esa manera fría e indiferente hacia los demás solo era una mascara que ocultaba su verdadero ser. Pocos han logrado conocerlo muy bien y saber esa verdad, y Hisana era de esos pocos.

De repente, se apreciaron unos pasos lentos pero al mismo tiempo elegantes. Todos los presentes voltearon al ver que se trataba de un sujeto mayor de edad, con cabello largo y blanco al igual que su bigote. Tenía arrugas por doquier con una mirada de indiferencia y de superioridad. Hisana jadeó al verlo, él intimidaba mucho a simple vista. Sin embargo, pudo notar que a Sojun y a Byakuya no les intimidaba para nada. Sojun andaba sonriente mientras que su hijo tenía el mismo rostro de indiferencia que ese hombre pero con cierta admiración.

—Con que al fin llegan. —dijo Ginrei sin emoción

Hisana se percató que Sojun y Byakuya daban una reverencia. Giró levemente su cabeza al escuchar un gruñido por parte de Ginrei. Cuando lo vio tenía su ceño fruncido al igual que sus labios. Ella jadeó ante tal expresión que, rápidamente, da una reverencia ahí mismo en el sofá ya que si se levantaba podría perder el equilibrio, nuevamente.

Ginrei le desagrado al ver que la esposa de su nieto no se levantó dignamente ante él. Sin embargo, al ver que tenía un gran bulto en su estomago comprendió al instante. Ya era viejo, se le había olvidado que su nieto pronto iba a ser papá. Así que dejó ese insumo al olvido.

—Abuelo, hace mucho que no lo veo…—dijo Byakuya— ¿Cómo ha estado?

Ginrei se enfadó un poco: —Tus preguntas te las responderé luego, Byakuya—dijo—. Has llegado tres minutos tarde. Eso es inusual en ti. — cambió el tema

Byakuya desvió su mirada cerrando los ojos: — Tuvimos un cierto contratiempo en el camino.

—Mhmm…—contestó Ginrei mientras se dirigía hacia el sofá más cercano para luego poder sentarse—. Ya veo…

En eso, Sojun se siente a la par de su padre, Ginrei, mientras Byakuya se sienta a la par de Hisana. Ella notó que todos los pertenecientes del apellido Kuchiki estaban bien sentados y de una manera muy elegante. Tiempo después, la ama de llaves trae consigo unas tazas de té junto con unas galletas. Ella reparte las porciones mientras daba una reverencia y se retira.

—Byakuya, ¿qué tal con tu trabajo?—preguntó Sojun

Éste le da un sorbo a su té antes de contestar: — Cada día va para mejor…

El padre de Byakuya sonríe entre dientes: — Me alegro oír eso.

Hisana le devolvió el gesto sonriéndole de igual manera.

— ¿Y ustedes como han estado?—preguntó Byakuya

—Estamos bien…—dio un sorbo a su té Sojun—. No hay novedades que reportar, ¿verdad papá?

Ginrei cruzó los brazos mientras asiente.

— ¿Cómo has estado? Veo que no has tenido mayor problema con tu embarazo—dijo fríamente Ginrei hacia Hisana.

La pelinegra jadea mientras se ruboriza levemente. Fue extraño, le estaba hablando a ella. Comúnmente, él era un hombre de pocas palabras. Pareciera que estaba de buen humor el día de hoy.

—No…no ha habido complicaciones extremas con mi embarazo, Ginrei-sama—contestó Hisana sonriéndole—. Gracias por preguntar.

— ¿Y dime como está el estado de mi nieto?—preguntó Sojun

—Umm…—murmuró Hisana

Sojun parpadeó: — ¿O debería decir nieta?

Hisana iba a contestarle pero Byakuya se le adelantó al poner una mano sobre la palma de Hisana y expresó: — El bebé anda en perfectas condiciones—confesó—. Solo que no sabemos si es niño o niña.

El padre de Byakuya quedó algo estupefacto por eso: — ¿No?

—Queremos que sea sorpresa…—dijo Hisana dándole un sorbo a su té

Ginrei para no quedar en el olvido aclaró su garganta mientras cruzaba los brazos y cerraba sus ojos: —Será varón…—dijo fríamente.

Hisana sudo algo de frío al escuchar su confirmación. Sus palabras fueron serenas y directas que sintió cierta rigidez en su cuerpo. Sin embargo, se percató que solo ella se sentía de esa manera. Si los demás sintieron escalofríos al momento que Ginrei habló lo estaban ocultando muy bien ya que veían como Byakuya fruncía un poco su ceño y Sojun le dedicaba una mirada confusa. Ahora la nerviosa por estar ahí era Hisana y no Byakuya como al principio.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso papá?—preguntó Sojun arqueando una ceja

—Totalmente…—dijo roncamente—. Por generaciones, el primogénito de cada familia con apellido Kuchiki ha sido varón—comentó—. Sino me creen yo soy una prueba viviente de ello, luego le sigue mi hijo Sojun; y el hijo de mi hijo nació varón—dijo orgullosamente—, no dudo que el hijo de mi nieto sea igual.

Hisana parpadeó ante eso. Pueda ser que eso sea cierto. Solo que Ginrei olvidaba algo muy importante. Ella tragó saliva mientras daba un sorbo de té. Se había recordado de "eso" que pasó hace seis años atrás. No quería que la vieran triste, así que trato de amortiguar su tristeza tomando su té con una galleta.

Sojun y Byakuya notan ese extraño cambio. Ellos ya sabían que era, pero lo malo es que Ginrei no se ha percatado.

—Emm…papá—susurró al oído Sojun—. No cuestiono tu ideología, pero…—pausó—…Hisana-san perdió a su primer hijo hace mucho tiempo atrás antes de que éste naciera, ¿lo recuerdas?—Ginrei abrió un poco los ojos—. Este es el segundo intento, y no sabemos si será niño o niña, pero creo que la incomodaste un poco.

Ginrei la observó. Pudo ver algo de dolor en sus ojos y también al verla con media cabizbaja enfocándose solo en la taza de té. Suspiró profundamente mientras decía:

—Bueno…lo que importa es que nazca la creatura…—dijo mientras notaba que Hisana elevaba un poco su rostro mirándole—Si el primer hijo nunca estuvo con nosotros, el segundo lo estará y eso yo no lo dudo…—diciendo eso, se ganó un brillo en los ojos violetas de Hisana con una pequeña sonrisa—. Pero será varón…—resopló

Byakuya apretó más su agarre causando que Hisana lo viera. Éste le dedica una pequeña sonrisa mientras le susurra: —Es muy terco a veces…

Hisana rió levemente. Byakuya trataba de sacarla de esos pensamientos tétricos que habían enfrentado en el pasado. De eso no debían de preocuparse ahora. La prioridad de ellos ahora era su bebé en el vientre.

—Te escuche…Byakuya—dijo severamente Ginrei cruzando los brazos malhumorado mientras Sojun se ríe de su padre.

Hablaron y hablaron durante horas. Nadie se dio cuenta del tiempo que se pasó volando. La casa del padre y el abuelo de Byakuya quedaba muy lejos al hogar actual de éste. No podía seguir hablando con ellos ya que no quería salir muy tarde por las condiciones de Hisana. Ya dando eso por conclusión, Byakuya se pará de su asiento mientras dice que se tenían que ir ya. Ayudó a Hisana a pararse. Sojun mostró un rostro de tristeza. Hacía mucho que no veía a su hijo para que ahora debía irse. Ginrei estaba igual solo que no lo demostraba en su rostro. Todos se fueron a la puerta para poder despedirse.

—Supongo que este es un "hasta luego"—comentó Sojun

—Así parece…—dijo Byakuya con cierta melancolía

Ginrei gruñó levemente: —Cuídense…

Byakuya asintió. Sin embargo, notó cierto temblor en el cuerpo de Hisana. Levantó una ceja mientras veía como Hisana jadeaba constantemente. Esa acción también fue percatada por Sojun y Ginrei lo cual se preocuparan. ¿Le hizo mal el té?

— ¿Hisana, qué sucede?—preguntó Byakuya algo crispado

Ella gruñó entre dientes. ¿Acaso ese dolor eran…?

—Byakuya…—dijo algo jadeante—…creo que deberías llamar a Ichigo-san…

Los ojos del pelinegro se dilataron. No le gustaba como iban las cosas: — ¿Por qué…?—preguntó temeroso

—Creo…que…—forzó su voz—…el bebé ya viene

Todos los Kuchikis se quedaron estupefactos por eso.

— ¡¿Qué?—gritó Sojun— ¡¿Estás segura?

Hisana asintió: —Siento contracciones…no son muy fuertes…pero como mi cuerpo no es…muy fuerte…—pausó—…pueda ser que el bebé quiera salir…

Sojun quedó pálido. Byakuya sentía que el mundo se le vino en cima pero con mano temblorosa empezó a llamar a Ichigo y Ginrei casi le da un paro.

— ¡¿Quieres decir que seré abuelo ya?—preguntó algo nervioso Sojun

— ¡Deja de tonterías, Sojun!—reaccionó Ginrei— ¡Ser abuelo no es la gran cosa a comparación de ser bisabuelo!—bramó con nerviosismo y sin darse cuenta que estaba perdiendo la cordura.

En eso, Hisana sintió que las contracciones disminuían. ¿Qué fue eso? Podría jurar que sintió que su bebé quería salir y ahora anda como si nada. ¿Qué andaba ocurriendo?

— ¿Ya no sientes contracciones?—notó Byakuya saliendo de su trance aún con el celular en mano

Hisana confundida niega con la cabeza. Byakuya arqueó una ceja mientras oía de fondo los suspiros de su padre y abuelo. Eso estuvo muy cerca, pero qué había ocurrido. Hisana no seria capaz de mentirles, además que ese rostro se notaba que no era fingido.

— ¿Aló?—dijo Ichigo a través del celular lo cual estaba en altavoz.

Byakuya parpadeó un poco antes de contestar: —Kurosaki…Hisana tuvo contracciones—dijo aún con trance.

— ¡¿Eh? ¡¿De verdad?—exclamó Ichigo

—Si…pero han desaparecido repentinamente…—dijo Byakuya no muy seguro de haber dicho eso

En eso se escuchó una pequeña risita por parte de Ichigo. Byakuya se le arrugó su cara al mismo tiempo que su abuelo también lo hacía, ¿qué era tan gracioso?

— ¡Esas eran falsas contracciones!—dijo Ichigo

Sojun y Hisana parpadearon simultáneamente. ¿Qué quiso decir que eran "falsas"?

— ¡Esas contracciones el en séptimo mes de embarazo se le conoce como contracciones de Braxton Hicks!—informó— ¡No hay nada de que preocuparse!

— ¿Seguro Ichigo-san?—preguntó suavemente Hisana

—Si, seguro…—dijo—…pero si te dan más de cinco contracciones en menos de una hora llámame rápidamente, ¿comprendes?

Hisana frunció un poco su ceño: —Claro, gracias Ichigo-san…

En ese momento, Byakuya cuelga mientras suspira profundamente. En realidad, no estaba listo para ser padre. Era demasiada presión. Apenas pudo soportar esas "falsas" contracciones. Eso quiere decir que las verdaderas serán peores. Sin duda alguna debía estar ahí cuando eso pase.

—Vaya susto que nos diste…—suspiró Sojun

Hisana rió un poco mientras se ruborizaba.

—Creo que deberían quedarse a dormir aquí…—dijo Ginrei ya serio—…si comienzan otra vez esas contracciones será más seguro llevarte a un hospital cercano de por aquí que estar en la carretera…—concluyó Ginrei

—Opino lo mismo…es muy peligroso para la salud de Hisana-san, Byakuya—dijo Sojun

Byakuya asintió mientras cerraba sus ojos. Ellos tenían la razón. No era loco para arriesgar la vida de su esposa. Lo más seguro es que durmieran en su antiguo hogar y que en la mañana se fueran a primera hora ya que estaba empezando a anochecer. Byakuya con sumo cuidado camino al lado de Hisana hacia las gradas. Se iban a quedar en su antigua habitación. Ginrei comentó que estaba igual desde que él se había ido. La ama de llaves hizo una pequeña limpieza dentro de la habitación. Cuando finalizo, ambos esposos entraron con lentitud a la habitación. Hisana se sorprendió lo ordenada y grande que era. Las paredes blancas e impecables, no había ningún signo de suciedad en ellas. Había un gran ropero de madera de roble, al lado estaba una inmensa cama. Byakuya con mucho cuidado la sentó en la cama mientras ella sonrió al ver fotografías de Byakuya de niño colgadas en la pared. ¿Acaso eso eran pañales? Rió levemente al seguir viendo las fotografías donde él aparecía de adolecente y parecía estar enojado, como que no quería que le tomara la fotografía. Jamás se imaginó que Byakuya a esa edad llevaba una coleta. Sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendió fue ver la ventana. Se podía apreciar el inmenso árbol de cerezos, las ramas se sobresalían y chocaban contra el vidrio como si quisiesen entrar. . Las luces de la habitación no estaban encendidas ya que dentro de unos momentos se iban a dormir. Pero al ver esos cerezos ella quiso pedirle a su esposo que la llevara hacia la ventana pero tocaron la puerta.

— ¿Disculpen…?—se abrió la puerta lentamente— ¿Puedo entrar?

Byakuya se percató que era su padre lo cual lo fue a recibir hacia la puerta: —Seguro…—dijo algo confundido

En eso, Sojun entró al cuarto con algo entre sus manos: —Perdonen si les estoy quitando algo de su privacidad…—dijo sonriendo—…pero debo darle algo a Hisana-san…

La mencionada parpadeó ambiguamente. Se percató que su suegro llevaba una especie de pijama holgada de color rosa.

Sojun sonrió sinceramente mientras extendía la tela: —Hisana-san, quisiera regalarte esto…—se la entregó a ella.

Ella la extendió para poder apreciarla mejor. Su diseño y la tonalidad de color rosa fue del agrado de Hisana quien le sonrió: —Es hermosa…—susurró

—Esa pijama le perteneció a mi esposa cuando estaba embarazada de Byakuya—murmuró melancólicamente

Los orbes grises de Byakuya se abrieron al insumo de palabras de su padre. A él no le gustaba hablar del tema. En realidad, Byakuya no sabía mucho de su madre, solo le habían dicho que era una persona tan bondadosa que se le consideraba tener un corazón de oro al momento de ayudar a la gente. También su padre dijo que lo amaba demasiado por dar vida por su vida.

—Y…yo…—se abochornó Hisana—…no se que decir…

—Por favor, quédatela…—rogó Sojun—. Puede sonar extraño, pero al verte embarazada me recuerda mucho a ella cuando estaba conmigo…por eso te pido que la guardes…como si fuera un regalo de ella.

Hisana quedó sin habla. No sabía que decirle. De verdad le estaba pidiendo con todo corazón. Era muy amable de su parte en regalarle algo que, tal vez, fue preciado para ella.

—Muchas gracias, Sojun-san…—sonrió Hisana con cierto rubor en sus mejillas mientras abrazaba la pijama.

Sojun forzó una sonrisa mientras se retiraba del lugar sin antes decir: — Buenas noches…—y cerró la puerta.

Hubo un silencio después de lo ocurrido. Hisana notó cierta nostalgia por parte de Byakuya. Ella jamás había escuchado algo de su suegra. ¿Qué había pasado con ella?

—Byakuya…

El pelinegro gruñó entre dientes mientras se sentaba al lado de su esposa. Pasó su mano a través de su espesa y negra cabellera suspirando. Lo que acaba de experimentar era algo tan inusual en él.

—Hisana…—susurró Byakuya sin verla—…te preguntaras qué fue de mi madre…

Ella asintió levemente mientras acariciaba la espalda de Byakuya. Algo lo tensaba.

—Yo jamás la conocí. Solo la he visto en las fotografías donde está con mi padre, pero nada más…—confesó con cierta tristeza en su voz, pero se mantenía firme—. Ella murió al a dar a luz—dijo—; la vida de los dos corría peligro, solo se podía salvar a uno…era ella o era yo el que debía morir…—desvió su mirada de la nada para ver a su esposa con una expresión de aflicción—. Creo que ya sabes que ocurrió después…

Hisana estiró sus brazos para rodear la cabeza de Byakuya y colocarla en su pecho mientras le acariciaba su cabello liso. Se quedaron así un buen rato. Era un aura de paz y de tristeza. Habían tocado un tema que Byakuya no quería recordar.

—Lo lamento…—susurró Hisana mientras sentía como los brazos de Byakuya rodeaban su cintura. Sin embargo, él no despegaba su cabeza de su pecho. Era algo…reconfortante.

* * *

**Y diganme...quien vio el manga 425 de Bleach! yo no se ud. pero si Tite cree que me emocionare por poner al final un pie con sombra anda equivocado XDDD. Ya lo he dicho anteriormente pero quiero decirlo XDD. Al fin salio Rukia! e Ichigo soño con ella! hasta con Byakuya pues! eso me dice que Ichigo lo extraña mucho para soñar con él pues xDDD y Renji tambien! :D **

**Y como estuvo el cap del fic? feo? horrendo? aburrido? ustedes me dicen! y sobre la deuda de Ichigo se me olvido ponerla! xDD al final me acorde! ya a la proxima si la pongo! xDDD **

**ESpero que les haya gustado! esto fue entretenido de escribir. Dejen sus criticas, o felicitaciones xDDD. Nos vemos a la proxima entrega! :D **


	9. 8vo Mes de Embarazo

**Pense que esta semana no actualizaria porque se cayo el internet en mi casa! :S pero aqui ando en un lugar donde cobran el internet (supuestamente contactando con mis amigas XD) pero en fin! no tengo mucho tiempo! aqui les dejo el fic y gracias a todas las personas lindas que me dejaron review! cuando tenga internet de nuevo les contesto! :D**

**Disclaimer: Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo**

* * *

**Nueve meses caóticamente hermosos**

**Capítulo 8: Octavo mes de embarazo **

Ichigo por tener la boca abierta se le cae la comida masticada hecha bolita. Sin embargo, él no se da cuenta de su acto tan repugnante por estar en estupefacción total. Rukia, quien estaba a la par, tampoco fue testiga consiente sobre el asqueroso acontecimiento ya que ella estaba algo shockeada. No lo podían creer lo que veían sus orbes ignorantes. ¿Cómo era posible que él se dejara hacer tal cosa?

Como era de costumbre, una vez al mes la familia Kurosaki se juntaba junto con los Kuchikis para tener un almuerzo o refacción en particular. Sin embargo, esa reunión no fue improvista por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ichigo estaba pasmado al ver a Byakuya pálido, como si ya daba el último aliento, en la silla. No había tocado su comida para nada. Pero lo que más le impactó fue ver a sus hijas, Masaki y Hisana Jr., cantando una canción de niños mientras le colocaban flores en el cabello espeso y negro de éste y no parecía importarle, como si no se daba cuenta. Rukia no se quedaba atrás, ella estaba igual de sorprendida como Ichigo. Generalmente, conociendo a Byakuya, alegaría de una manera sutil con sus hijas. Amenazarlas a la primera era lo necesario para que ellas no jugaran con su tío de esa manera. Aunque parezca increíble, Byakuya como que perdió los sentidos. ¿Qué le ocurría?

Lentamente, las cabezas de Ichigo y Rukia giraron hacia Hisana quien ésta jugaba con su comida destructoramente. Con su tenedor picaba el pastel, y lo picaba aún mas fuerte, lo aplastaba, lo puchaba hasta ya no más y dejara solo migajas de él mientras jadeaba fuertemente , ¡hasta gemía! Como si quisiese que sufriera más. Extraño, ella nunca actuaba de esa manera, jamás en su vida la han visto tan alterada y desquiciada sofocando al pobre pastel. Llegaron a una conclusión, algo andaba muy mal.

Rukia se acercó a la oreja de Ichigo para susurrarle: — ¿Esto no me gusta? —Elevó un poco su vox— ¡Qué les sucede!

—Supongo que son sólo nervios

— ¡¿Qué?—expresó Rukia sin dejar el susurro

Ichigo alzó su dedo índice hacia ellos con el ceño fruncido: — ¡Sólo míralos! ¡Se ven miserables! ¡Creo que están así porque su bebé ya nacerá!—Los ojos de Rukia se ensancharon—Recuerda que Hisana-san anda por el octavo mes, y pueda ser que el bebé nazca antes por la situacion de su salud.

Rukia observaba a su hermana quien la pobre gritaba con su estado jadeante "¡Este niño me roba el oxigeno!" pero era normal que dijese eso—y que estuviese de mal humor—, a ese mes era normal si a ella le costaba respirar. Sin embargo, si tenia contracciones era de urgencia llevarla al hospital ya que el hijo ya iba a salir. No menos importante ella también observaba a Byakuya quien éste definitivamente ya no estaba en este mundo. No se daba cuenta de los gritos ahogados de su esposa, las miradas penetrantes de Ichigo y Rukia y que su cabello estaba repleto de flores rosas que ya no se distinguía su cabello y las viles de sus hijas se reían con sus inocentes mentes la obra de arte que habían creado. Rukia suspiró profundamente. Era hora que esos padres primerizos tuvieran una charla con los experimentados porque era notorio que los nervios los consumían por dentro.

—Ichigo, debemos charlarles sobre como ser padres—informó Rukia

— ¿Eh?, ¿tú crees?—preguntó Ichigo a lo evidente

Rukia asintió con su ceño fruncido. Ichigo suspiró profundamente. Él tenía una idea lo que Rukia iba a proponerle; ella hablando a solas con su hermana mayor inexperimentada compartiendo sentimientos mientras que él, indefenso ante el poderoso abogado, debía lidiar con las indiferencias y maltratos indirectos de éste.

—Claro…—sonrió forzadamente mientras sus dientes crujían—, pero antes, déjame hablar con Hisana-san…quiero…—pausó mientras trataba que se le prendiera el foco—…ver si anda en perfecta condiciones. Esos gritos desgarradores de oídos aterran. —comentó convincentemente.

La pelinegra parpadeó ante eso. Levantó los brazos y elevó sus hombros, no le veía nada de malo un pequeño chequeo a Hisana.

—Haz lo que sea conveniente—dijo con una sonrisa—. Cuando termines, hablare con mi hermana y tú con Byakuya, ¿me oíste?—frunció sus ojos.

—Claro como el agua. —dijo con una mueca de aprobación.

Dicho esto, Ichigo se levantó rápidamente para tomar del brazo a la pelinegra mayor y la arrastró con todas sus fuerzas hacia su consultorio mientras que ella seguía destrozando el pastel en sus manos. Rukia negó con su cabeza por este acto tan desesperado. No sabía por qué Ichigo quería revisarla "urgentemente." Pero igual manera le valió. Él era el médico, sabía lo que hacía, o esa pensaba Rukia. Luego de esos pensamientos vagos que rondaron en su cabeza, Rukia se percató de las risas de sus hijas hacia Byakuya. Aún tenía esas flores en su cabeza. La pelinegra les llamó la atención a sus hijas haciendo que ellas salieran en "retirada" con risas infantiles. Rukia las persiguió dejando solo a Byakuya. Éste aún no se daba cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, pero tarde o temprano se percatará de las travesuras de sus sobrinas.

* * *

Pasó el tiempo e Ichigo le devolvió a Rukia a Hisana de su "chequeo." Rukia veía con una mirada sospechosa a Ichigo. Veía como Hisana se tranquilizaba pero con cierto rabillo en sus ojos. No era de su incumbencia lo que Ichigo le dijo a su hermana, pero tenía sus dudas sobre que le había dicho. Por otra parte, Byakuya estaba furioso, no lo demostraba pero estaba rabioso en sus adentros al ver que su cabello era un desastre por una "blanca" travesura de sus sobrinas. No las regaño ni nada, pero reprimía esos enojos y los descargaba con su mal humor.

Rukia pidió a su cuñado y esposo que a su hermana y a ella solas en la sala mientras que ellos se iban a la oficina de Ichigo. Con cierto mal humor, Byakuya subió las escaleras cruzando los brazos con el ceño fruncido mientras que Ichigo bufaba dando pasos pesados que resonaban en el suelo por cada escalón que daba.

Cuando notaron que ya no había ningún metiche, Hisana habló:

—Rukia, ¿sobre qué quieres hablarme?—Con cierta dificultad emitió sus palabras

Ésta le da una cálida sonrisa.

—Hisana, ¿estás pasando un mal rato, no?

La mencionada parpadeó: — ¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero a que te molesta tener a tu bebé en estos momentos…

—Pues…—sonrió—Ya saben lo que dicen: "si no duele no sirve"

Rukia rió plácidamente. Si le dolía.

—Rukia… ¿cómo pudiste soportar el embarazo?—preguntó Hisana afligida

La pelinegra menor hizo una mueca de disgusto. Recordar esos viejos momentos de estar en cinta no eran muy deleitables de recordar.

—Créeme, no fue fácil…—comentó con un bufido—. No solo tener que lidiar con la ecografía diciendo que tenía gemelos fue un momento alegre para Ichigo y a mí, pero con el pasar del tiempo esa alegría se tornó en desesperación…—rodó los ojos

— ¿En serio?—dijo confundida Hisana

Rukia asintió pesadamente: —El doble de peso previsto, el extremo dolor, los síntomas, la fatiga, ¡todo era el doble!—se quejó Rukia—, pero…todo valió la pena.

Hisana tragó saliva. Era bueno saber que no tenía gemelos en su vientre. ¡Un milagro de Dios!

— ¿Cómo soportaste el octavo mes, Rukia?—preguntó Hisana

Rukia aclaró su garganta mientras desviaba su mirada con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

—Yo jamás pasé por ese mes…—murmuró

— ¡¿Qué?—exclamó Hisana dilatando los ojos

—Mis hijas nacieron prematuras, no te podría decir cómo se siente—dijo con cierta inocencia Rukia

Hisana sintió un sudor frío bajo su cuello: —Oh…ya veo…—tartamudeó un poco.

— ¡Pero no te debes de afligir!—movió sus manos de izquierda a derecha con cierto nerviosismo— ¡Lo haces muy bien!—levantó su pulgar

Hisana sonrió un poco. Pueda ser que lo que dijo Rukia fue para apoyarla un poco, pero eso causó que le quitaran un poco los nervios.

—Rukia, ¿cómo es el parto?—preguntó tímidamente

La mencionada levantó sus cejas y sus brazos simultáneamente. Eso le causó cierto terror en Hisana.

— ¡Es el peor dolor que he sentido en mi vida!—gritó— ¡Así lo describiría!

Hisana gimió un poco: — ¿Es tan malo?—dijo con cierto tic en su ojo.

— ¡Es horrible!—bramó Rukia— ¡Esas inyecciones que disque te quitan el dolor no sirven para nada! ¡Y la ultra venosa es dolorosa cuando te la inyectan, pero lo que agobia más en cuando sientes el líquido fluir en el tubo a tu piel!

Su hermana mayor se le iba el alma. No quería que fuera el parto. Tenía ganas de llorar; otra vez los cambios humor tan repentinos: —Rukia…creo que exageras…—dijo con cierto desánimo.

Rukia se percató la piel pálida de su hermana. ¿Acaso la hizo sentir incomoda?

— ¡Pero sé que lo harás bien en tu parto!—animó Rukia con su pulgar en alto

—Es muy fácil decirlo…—dijo Hisana con un aura depresivo

Rukia parpadeó de inmediato: — ¡No! ¡Estarás bien! ¡Yo te dije sobre un parto de gemelas! ¡El tuyo será genial!

—Ah…—dijo secamente Hisana. ¡Le estaba mintiendo!

Luego Rukia se acomodó un poco en el sofá: —Pero, eso es lo de menos, Hisana—la vio a los ojos—. Ya veras que después viene la recompensa.

La pelinegra mayor asintió levemente: — ¿Ser padres es difícil?

Rukia lo meditó un poco. Vaya, que pregunta algo confusa.

—Desde del embarazo empieza todo—comentó Rukia—. El parto al menos es el principio—sonrió satisfactoriamente—, criarlo es la parte más difícil.

Hisana observaba como su hermana la mirada con una sonrisa. Ésta también le devolvió le gesto de la misma manera.

—Que digan ser padres es una tarea difícil es algo relativo…—comentó Rukia—, aunque te advierto, es exhausto criarlo, ¡y peor si eres la madre!—Hisana rió levemente— ¡Por eso procura que Byakuya también colabore! ¡Y si no quiere, oblígalo!

—No creo que Byakuya sea tan vil para dejarme todo el trabajo sola…—dijo entre risas

Rukia cruzó los brazos: —Puede ser…pero conste, se necesitan mutuamente para que el bebé sea feliz.

— ¿Al igual que Ichigo te apoya a cada momento?—dijo con una sonrisa picara Hisana causando cierto rubor en las mejillas de Rukia—. Como en aquel momento que él se encargaba de las niñas por la noche porque sabía que estabas exhausta y les cantaba casi toda la noche y lavaba pañales sucios y hediondos en la medianoche…

—N…ni me lo recuerdes…—susurró Rukia apenada—, apestaba la habitación por ese nauseabundo olor….

Hisana rió divertidamente. Ser padres parecía ser una tarea interesante…aunque estuviese nerviosa, ya su momento llegaría y debería criar a su bebé en menos de un mes.

* * *

—Byakuya…

No hubo respuesta.

—Byakuya.

Silencio.

— ¡Byakuya!

Éste le dedicó una mirada gélida. Él no quería hablar sobre sus sentimientos, penas, dudas o/y padecimientos que sufría al recordar que su hijo ya nace.

—Ya te lo dije Kurosaki, no sobrellevo esas inseguridades en este momento. —comentó Byakuya cruzando sus brazos.

— ¡Pero trató de ayudarte!—comentó Ichigo alzando sus brazos con cierto gruñido

Byakuya arqueó una ceja con su mirada de indiferencia: —Tu profesión es ser ginecólogo, no psicólogo, Kurosaki…

Le estaba sacando de quicio. ¡De verdad! ¿Cómo Hisana terminó casándose con ese tipo?

—¡Estoy harto de tu constipación emocional!—Explotó Ichigo señalando a Byakuya, quien éste, abrió un poco los ojos en señal de sorpresa— ¡Muy pronto serás padre y parece que no te importa! ¡Estás ahí pasando hacia la gente con indiferencia que en realidad pasas con temor!—Byakuya frunció el ceño— ¡Yo soy padre! ¡Tengo más experiencia que tú! ¡Y si te gusta o no te aconsejare como ser un buen padre!

Sin embargo, eso no impidió que Byakuya saliera de la oficina deliberadamente ante los ojos de Ichigo. El ginecólogo, tras su sorpresa, reaccionó girando todo su cuerpo abruptamente hacia la puerta.

— ¡¿A dónde vas?—gritó Ichigo con enojo

Byakuya paró sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta para mirarlo: —No estoy obligado a decírtelo.

Eso fue lo necesario para que Ichigo reventara sus nervios. ¡Ese hombre! ¡Qué atrevido es! Pero Ichigo no le iba a rogar que se quedara. ¡Oh…claro que no! Dejaría que éste se perdiera y no seguir sus caminos de alta sabiduría.

— ¿Papá?—Ichigo sintió cierto jaloneó en su pantalón. Éste bajo la mirada confundido al ver dos pequeñas niñas vestidas con vestidos largos y con sus muñecas— ¿Quieres jugar con nosotras?

Ichigo parpadeó ante la propuesta. Hacía mucho tiempo que no jugaba con sus hijas…y Byakuya, ese hombre, podía esperar…

—Seguro…—dijo con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto de sus hijas quienes se apreciaban sus gritos de alegría.

* * *

Byakuya caminaba en la calle sin saber a dónde se dirigía. Quería despejar su mente y pensar las cosas con cuidado y no a bajo presión. Todo esto de ser padre consumía cada nervio de su cuerpo. No estaba listo. Estaba inseguro de cómo educarlo o tratarlo. ¿Sería severo con él o sería un padre amoroso? ¿Estaría suficiente tiempo con su hijo al nacer? ¿Tendría paciencia al estar junto a él? Su trabajo era algo pesado y a veces por ello no llegaba en días. Hisana no tiene que soportar todo eso sola. Solo faltaba un mes y ya. La esperaba casi concluía pero él no estaba seguro de cómo actuar. Pero algo estaba claro, no le iba a confesar nada a ese huraño de Kurosaki.

De repente Byakuya escuchó gritos y risas de unos niños. Éste paró al ver que todos estaban felices jugando y divirtiéndose en el parque. Los observaba detenidamente mientras estaba absortó. Veía como un niño de menos de un año tratando de deslizarse en un resbaladero. Parecía tener miedo, pero había un hombre a la punta del resbaladero animándole a que se resbalara. Byakuya notó que ese niño cerró fuertemente sus ojos y se deslizó rápidamente. Su padre lo agarró cuando el niño llegó al final del resbaladero y lo alzó entre sus brazos felicitándole de su valentía mientras que su hijo reía y enseñaba su único diente de enfrente. Podía parecer extraño, pero a Byakuya le conmovió esa escena. ¿Él sería igual que ese hombre? Había muchas familias en el lugar y todas parecían estar felices con sus hijos. También pudo observar a un padre tratando de que su bebé dejara de llorara haciéndole caras chistosas para que se riera. Byakuya se preguntó a sí mismo si llegaría a tal extremo en público en humillarse para ver que su hijo no llorara más. Tantas preguntas, tan poco tiempo.

Todo esto lo confundía, así que Byakuya decidió volver a las casa de los Kurosaki. Tal vez ahí se desvaneciera sus dudas.

* * *

Ichigo estaba en el cuarto de sus gemelas sentado en una mesa redonda junto con ellas con un sombrero de mujer con una gran moña rosa en una esquina. Tenía sus labios pintados de rojo fuerte y sus mejillas rosadas. Él tenía una muñeca de trapo en sus manos mientras que sus hijas tenían otras. Estaban jugando la hora del té.

— ¡Yo vi como Francisco comió la última galleta de Tiffany!—dijo Ichigo cambiando su voz a una más aguda.

Sus hijas jadearon posando sus manos a la boca en tratando de insinuar sorpresa.

— ¡Nunca creí eso de él!—comentó Masaki dándole un sorbo a su té.

— ¡Qué cruel!—jadeó Hisana Jr.

Ichigo rió entre sus adentros. Le encantaba jugar con sus hijas.

— ¡Si! ¡Y su hermano menor rompió la muñeca favorita de su mejor amiga!—dijo con su voz aguda— ¡Pero recuerden que esto es un secreto! ¡No se lo digan a sino seré castigada y no podre comer mi postre por una semana!—dijo mientras posaba su brazo en su frente por el drama.

—¡No!—Gimieron ambas niñas— ¡No se lo diremos!

En ese momento, se pudieron apreciar pasos lentos, pero elegantes…

— ¿Kurosaki?

Ichigo abrió sus ojos como platos. Conocía esa voz y la maldijo en sus adentros. Elevó su mirada con horror.

— ¡Byakuya!—bramó con terror— ¡N…no es lo que piensas! ¡Solo juego con las niñas!—explicó nerviosamente

El pelinegro lo vio indiferentemente. Era obvio que no sería como Ichigo para humillarse de esa manera tan baja cuando sea padre. Aunque…a decir verdad, ver a Ichigo jugar de esa manera para que ellas sintieran que su padre podía maquillarse y vestirse como una chica para que disfrutasen su juego. Eso causo cierto ablandamiento en su corazón, solo un poco…

—Es hora que me vaya…—dijo dándole la espalda mientras que Ichigo, con pena, se quitaba su maquillaje—Iré por Hisana…

* * *

La noche había llegado, ambos esposos estaban acostados en la cama. Hisana tenía muchas almohadas debajo de su cabeza por la incomodidad que sentía. Su vientre estaba más grande que nunca. Tenía dificultad en mantener una posición cómoda. Por otro lado, Byakuya aún estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. A pesar que las luces estaban apagadas el no podía dormir que ni siquiera notó que su mujer andaba en las mismas.

— ¿Byakuya?—preguntó Hisana al ver a su esposo tan distraído

Éste reacciona y rápidamente gira su cabeza hacia ella.

— ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó suavemente— ¿No puedes dormirte?

Hisana negó con la cabeza. Yacía días que no podía hacerlo.

—Yo estoy igual…—dijo roncamente. No quería que hablaran sobre sus dudas de padre ya que, según ella, ya se las había resuelto Ichigo

Hisana desvió la mirada con timidez. Debía preguntarle, ¿eso lo qué había dicho Ichigo era cierto? No era muy de ella meterse en los asuntos de los demás, pero en la forma lo cual le habló Ichigo le dio cierta lastima por ese hombre.

—Byakuya…—dijo Hisana viendo a las chamarras— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Byakuya parpadeó ante el raro comportamiento de Hisana. ¿Por qué estaba tan abochornada?

Ella mordió su labio inferior antes de hablar: — ¿E…es verdad que…tú le robaste a Ichigo-san su dinero?

Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron al máximo. ¡Ese Ichigo se fue a quejar con su esposa! ¡La única persona que él no le podía mentir!

Hisana, ante su sorpresa, por la expresión de su esposo lo que le preguntó era verdad.

—Si es así, es mejor que lo devuelvas Byakuya…—dijo Hisana besando su varonil mejilla—. No es correcto…

—Hisana…—trató de explicar el pelinegro pero fue vilmente interrumpido.

—¡No me interesan tus excusas!—Elevó la voz con desesperación, otra vez los cambios de humor— ¡Buenas noches!

Byakuya parpadeaba con sus cejas elevadas. ¿Qué cambio fue ese?

—Hisana…—habló pero ella lo ignoraba.

El pelinegro se enojo por ese acto. No por su esposa, que ella era una inocente mujer y a saber que cosas que dijo ese ingrato de Ichigo. La razón por la cual Byakuya "demando" a Ichigo fue de puro rencor guardado que tenía hacia él. Las cosas imposibles pasaban cuando éste andaba detrás. Gruñó por lo ocurrido. No tenía opción, o le devolvía el dinero a Ichigo o Hisana se comportaría de una manera irritable ante sus ojos. Le iba a devolver el dinero…pero todo a su tiempo…Ante tales pensamientos Byakuya sonrió malvadamente en la oscuridad. Había planeado un vil plan.

* * *

**Debo decir gracias a metitus por la ayuda! :D y ya casi! el proximo sera el ultimo capitulo! y luego el epilogo! estan advertidos! **

**Bueno! aqui los dejo! y si quieren una autora feliz dejen reviews! a la proxima les contesto! (me siento culpable! xD) adios! :D**


	10. ¡El Parto!

**Volvio mi internet! yeii! y aqui les traigo el ultimo capitulo! si! al fin! les advierto es largo! y ahora debo decir gracias a: **KByakuya, Lindarin**, **Onny-Chan , Ryunna-san y Yunna-san , PLoTaMoTuS, Any-chan15 **, **Ferthebest-ia** por comentar el cpitulo anterior y a todas esas personas que leyeron este fic! FF esta malo! no se porque pero se va la coneccion con la pagina! y por eso no contestare reviews hasta que se normalice todo! pero gracias por ellos! **

**Disclaimer: Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo **

* * *

**Nueve meses caóticamente hermosos**

**Capítulo 9: ¡El parto! **

Se podía apreciar la música de los grillos atrayendo la paz en la oscura noche. Eso llamó le atención de Hisana que no pudo resistirse en abrir la puerta donde conllevaba hacia el jardín para estar profundamente absorta a tal armonía. Cuando la abrió sintió una inmensa y fría brisa que rozaba su blanca piel causando unos pequeños escalofríos en ella. La noche era perfecta, las estrellas titilaban suavemente arriba en el cielo mientras caminaba con pasos lentos y delicados adentrándose más en el espacioso jardín. Sus pies descalzos no eran un obstáculo para pisar el húmedo pasto que empapaba sus pies por cada paso que daba. Giraba su cabeza al apreciar pequeñas luciérnagas volando en las flores. Sonrió notablemente con cierto rubor en sus mejillas al observar ese gran árbol de cerezos al final del jardín. Le atraía bueno recuerdos cuando lo notaba su presencia.

Cada vez que el viento pasaba por esos lares, Hisana aspiraba ese cálido y sabroso aroma que desprendía las flores de sakura. El viento volvió a soplar aún más fuerte. El cabello de Hisana flotaba a tal magnitud del aire. Sus ropas se echaban hacia atrás pero a ella no le importó. Cerró suavemente sus ojos al percatarse que le había entrado algo en el ojo, y por inercia, se lo frotó inmediatamente.

— ¿Hisana?

La mencionada abrió los ojos y su boca simultáneamente. No se había percatado de la presencia de su esposo en ese lugar. Él estaba recostado en el gran tronco del árbol. Cuando oyó unos pasos que iban hacia su estadía se percató de Hisana. Fue una gran sorpresa. Se levantó y encaminó donde se encontraba su esposa. Byakuya recién había llegado del trabajo, era algo tarde pero no quería despertarla cuando la vio en la cama, tan solo quería estar en el jardín por un paseo nocturno aún con su traje puesto.

—Disculpa sino estoy en cama ahora…—diciendo eso, Hisana se abochornó un poco mientras desviaba su mirada. De ahí, Byakuya notó que andaba descalza—Hisana…no es bueno para ti estar sin calzado en un suelo tan frío y húmedo—regañó tomándola de los hombros—. Te enfermeras…

Hisana levantó su cabeza con una sonrisa picara: —Mil perdones, Byakuya-sama—Los ojos del pelinegro se ensancharon. ¿Byakuya-sama? Hace años que no escuchaba eso—. No volverá a ocurrir.

Byakuya frunció sus labios y ceño mientras apartaba algunos cabellos de los ojos violetas de Hisana: — ¿"Sama"?—bufó Byakuya—. No soy tan viejo para que me des ese sufijo.

Hisana cerró sus ojos mientras sonreía plácidamente: — ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Te decía así cuando nos conocimos…

Byakuya suspiró profundamente. Eso fue muchos años atrás, cuando apenas eran unos adolecentes. No quería sentirse mal, pero ya se sentía "viejo" cuando uno se percata de los años que ha vivido. Sin decir ninguna palabra, Byakuya la tomó de los hombros con sus brazos y caminó lentamente hacia el árbol de cerezos. Hisana no protestó ni habló durante el trayecto. Solo se dejaba llevar hacia su esposo donde la quería llevar.

Sin previo aviso, antes de que Hisana percatase, Byakuya se sentó y se recostó en el tronco del árbol de sakura. Con sumo cuidado atrajo a Hisana hacia él. Éste abrió las piernas y las encogió simultáneamente mientras Hisana caían lentamente cerca de su regazo. Ella parpadeó al ver que su esposo cogía sus tobillos con delicadeza y colocaba sus blancos pies sobre los zapatos negros y caros de Byakuya. Este acto lo hizo para que su esposa no tocara la grama húmeda. Hisana gimió levemente cuando sintió que dos largos brazos rodeaban su ancha cintura y entrelazaba sus dedos contra los de ella. Hisana voltea hacia el rostro de Byakuya y lo primero que pudo ver fue una rara sonrisa en su rostro. Le devolvió el gesto de igual manera mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho, relajando su cuerpo tras hacer contacto contra él. La noche era perfecta para esos enamorados que la luna era testiga de ello.

—Lo recuerdo perfectamente…—habló Byakuya después de un tiempo de silencio—. Recuerdo verte tan absorta en tus pensamientos que no te percataste que habías chocado contra mí.

Hisana sintió un rubor en sus mejillas. No recuerda que estaba pensando, pero si recuerda el chinchón que le dejo ese día tras chocar contra Byakuya: —Antes yo era muy distraída—confesó Hisana tímidamente—. Al ver tu rostro enojado y tus gritos dirigidos hacia mí; salí corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos. No quería tener problemas contigo.

—No fue un gran comienzo—dijo amargamente Byakuya. Por otro lado, él si se recordaba todos los insultos y groserías que le gritó a Hisana ese día—. Cuando nos volvimos a encontrar en el mismo lugar recuerdo que tú me dijiste "Brabucón-sama"

Hisana rió divertidamente: —Y tú me alegaste que así no te llamabas y gritabas tu nombre mientras me señalabas con tu dedo.

—Después de los gritos tú gritaste con temor "¡Byakuya-sama!"—comentó Byakuya con una leve sonrisa—, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que te arrodillaste y diste una reverencia hacia mí pidiendo disculpas…

Hisana formó una sonrisa torcida: —Creí que fue lo necesario, no me había disculpado por haberme chocado contra ti…—sonrió ante el recuerdo—, luego llegó Rukia a golpearte en la espinilla…

Byakuya parpadeó rápidamente. Esa pequeña, que en ese entonces tenía seis años de edad, era tremenda. Ella vio el acto vergonzoso de su hermana quien la quería ayudar de gran manera. Byakuya recuerda el dolor de ese golpe. Rukia ha sido, es y será fuerte hasta el final. Desde ahí, se dio cuenta Byakuya que esas dos eran huérfanas. Se percataba de una señora del hogar que siempre las esperaba cerca de la escuela.

—Todo eso ocurrió cerca de un árbol de cerezos…—susurró Byakuya mientras veía como pétalos de sakura caían pesadamente.

—Si…—murmuró Hisana con cabizbaja—…también te me declaraste en un árbol de cerezos—Se sonrojó—, y nos dimos nuestro primer beso…

Byakuya sonrió mientras meditaba lo último. Todo lo que había pasado con Hisana estaba relacionado con esa planta. ¿Acaso era el destino o simple coincidencia?

—Que curioso, ¿no?—comentó Byakuya apoyando su cabeza en el cuello de su amada—. Hemos pasado por tanto, no puedo creer que le tiempo pasa demasiado rápido…—suspiró profundamente—Ya nos estamos volviendo viejos…

Hisana rió plácidamente: —Pueda ser que ya seamos "viejos" pero estamos juntos…—volteó Hisana con una gran sonrisa sincera—. Con mayor razón debo de decirte "Byakuya-sama" de ahora en adelante; tú mismo lo dijiste, ya estás viejo.

Byakuya hizo una sonrisa torcida. Solo Hisana podía hacerle reír de esa manera: —Tú no te me quedas atrás, mi Lady—Besa su frente— ¿O debería llamarte "Hisana-dono"?—Ella abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresa.

—El termino "dono" es más antiguo que el "sama"—trató de aparentar enojo— ¿Me estás llamando anciana?

Byakuya aprovechó la baja guardia de Hisana para besarle los labios delicadamente. Ella estaba rígida por el beso sorpresivo, pero no tardo mucho en corresponderle tímidamente. Después de unos segundos, Byakuya se separa de Hisana para verla hacia los ojos y ese rubor en sus mejillas que tanto la caracterizaban. A pesar que llevaban muchos años de llevar casados y de conocerse ella aún conservaba esa ansiedad, esa pena de besarlo en algunas ocasiones como si fuera la primera vez que lo hicieran. Eso le parecía tierno a Byakuya.; éste acarició delicadas manos de ella como si fueran de porcelana y temiera que se quebrace.

—No te ofendas…—comentó Byakuya

Hisana le sonrió cálidamente. No se había ofendido, y él lo sabía, pero de vez en cuando era bueno molestar un poco a alguien: —No me he ofendido. —susurró mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Una brisa suave soplaba en ese momento, Hisana relajó sus músculos y se recostó en Byakuya. Había un silencio agradable en el ambiente. Daba un momento de paz para ambos; el estrés del día se esfumaba a través de la leve brisa que rozaba sus pálidas teces. Era perfecto, hasta que Hisana sintió una presión muy fuerte en su vientre. ¡Otra vez esas contracciones!

Hisana gruñó levemente mientras se echaba para adelante retorciéndose del dolor.

— ¿Hisana?—llamó Byakuya con su tono de voz algo preocupado

Ella forzó una sonrisa: —Estoy bien, sólo son contracciones…—gruñó de nuevo cerrando los ojos

Byakuya frunció el entrecejo. Él sabía que este mes era el momento crucial, que muy pronto sería padre, ¿pero cuándo? ¿qué día será? Ichigo les había dicho que dentro de una semana más, pero Hisana había tenido más contracciones de lo normal y ahora su duración era más larga. No le gustaba nada que ella tuviera esas contracciones antes de tiempo acordado. ¿Y sí en cuestión de segundos Hisana estaba lista para sacar a su preciado hijo? Byakuya cerró los ojos mientras trataba que esos pensamientos no lo atormentaran. Le haría caso a Ichigo, a ver si era cierto que en una semana Hisana ya está en momento de parto —ya que él aún no estaba listo—. Sin embrago, no bajaría la guardia porque, pueda ser, que su teoría no este correcta.

—Byakuya…—llamó Hisana después de un buen rato. Las contracciones aún las sufría, pero no eran tan fuertes— ¿Cómo se llamará nuestro hijo?

Al mencionado se le ensancharon los ojos. Durante todo el embarazo lo menos que pensaron fue el nombre de su hijo.

* * *

Byakuya se preparaba para otro día de arduo trabajo. La noche anterior él y su mujer se quedaron en el jardín toda la noche contemplando el horizonte y recordando uno que otros recuerdos que pasaron juntos. Sin embargo, esa divina charla tuvo su precio. Byakuya apenas pudo dormir una hora. Se sentía tan agotado, con ojeras en sus ojos y pálido. No descanso muy bien que digamos. Y lo peor de todo era que ya era tarde. Se había bañado a la velocidad de la luz, vestirse con su traje lo más rápido que pudieron sus manos y el desayuno… ¡le valía! No tenía tiempo para eso. No quería llegar tarde a su trabajo, jamás lo permitiría manchar otra vez su fama de llegar temprano a dónde vaya. Renji estaba con su auto esperándolo en la entrada de su casa. Ellos debían atender un caso que les presentó hace tiempo atrás. Preparó su maletín con sus archivos; estaba preparado para salir sin antes despedirse de su esposa quien yacía tranquilamente en su cama con una respiración calmada y un semblante lleno de paz. Que dichosa era ella porque podía dormir todo el tiempo que quisiese, Byakuya se le arrugó la cara mientras deseaba estar en su lugar durmiendo profundamente. Él se agachó y besó la frente de Hisana causando que ella hiciera un pequeño gemido mientras abría los ojos pesadamente.

— ¿Byakuya?—dijo con un tono de voz soñoliento

El pelinegro posó su dedo índice en sus labios para que no gastara energía innecesariamente. Le sonrió pacíficamente: —Debo irme…—susurró—, Rukia vendrá dentro de poco—Le besó los labios delicadamente—. Descansa…

Hisana sonrió mientras cerraba sus ojos y asintió levemente. Escuchó como los pasos de Byakuya se alejaban de la habitación rápidamente, mientras que ella, recuperaba su sueño, solo que, ella sintió un dolor agudo en su vientre. No otra vez…contracciones. Hisana arrugó sus ojos y rechinó los dientes. Esa contracción era muy fuerte, y ella que quería dormir. Para verificar, estiró sus manos aún con sus ojos cerrados para tocar su vientre, el dolor era insoportable. De repente, sus parpados se abrieron al máximo con gran estupefacción. Sintió sus ropas y la cama mojadas, muy mojadas. ¿Se había orinado? No…no podía ser eso, ese no era el olor de orina, es mas, no tenía olor alguno, era como si se había empapado de agua. ¿Un momento? ¿Agua…?

Hisana quitó sus sabanas que la cubrían. Jadeó fuertemente por lo que veía mientras sentía que se le iba el alma ¿Eso era…?

* * *

Byakuya cerraba la puerta de entrada de su casa con desgano. Caminaba lento y soñoliento hacia el auto. Renji se le formó una mueca de diversión en su rostro. Algo así no se veía todos los días, jefe con cara de zombie. Eso valía oro.

Byakuya abrió la puerta del copiloto y se sentó pesadamente dejándose llevar. Hoy no iba ser su día.

— ¿Mala noche?—comentó Renji con una picara sonrisa

Byakuya tan solo gruñó y mostraba indiferencia. No estaba de humor para hablar. Y si Renji lo molestaba más estaría dispuesto a despedirlo. Aunque le rogase. Renji bufó al ver que no le hacían caso. Sin más que hacer, encendió el motor del auto dispuesto a ir al mandado. Recorrió unos cuantos centímetros a una velocidad baja; iba a pisar el acelerador pero algo lo detuvo.

— ¡BYAKUYA!

Renji pisó rápidamente el freno al oír ese desgarrador grito. Inspiró desfrenadamente mientras giraba su tensa cabeza hacia Byakuya. Éste, por su lado, estaba con los ojos dilatados y cejas alzadas. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Acaso era Hisana qué gritaba su nombre? Ese grito fue demasiado espantoso. No debía perder el tiempo en trance, ¡debía ir donde su mujer! Abrió la puerta avivadamente y se echó a correr. ¿De dónde había sacado la fuerza para correr si antes estaba como muerto? Eso no le importó a Byakuya—por el momento—lo único que le interesaba es ir hacia el cuarto. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Acaso ella se cayó de la cama? ¿Le dolía algo? O lo peor, ¿ya nacía el bebé? Byakuya sacudió su cabeza mientras subía las escaleras; podía sentir la adrenalina recorrer sus venas. Los escalones se hacían eternos en subir, Byakuya aumentó la velocidad y la aumentó aún más cuando se percató que estaba en la puerta de la habitación.

— ¡Hisana!—bramó alteradamente Byakuya. ¡Al diablo de usar su voz fría e indiferente! — ¿Qué…pasó…?—pausó Byakuya al ver que las chamarras estaban mojadas.

Hisana jadeaba con miedo. Las contracciones se hacían cada vez más fuertes: —Rompí f…fuente—Lo observaba con terror mientras gotas de sudor resbalaban sobre su blanca piel—. El bebé ya viene…

Byakuya quedó estancado al oír esas palabras. Estaba rígido y algo tembloroso. Jamás le volvería a creer a Ichigo y sus predicciones.

— ¡Jefe!—gritó Renji sin aire tras perseguirlo

De repente, Byakuya entrecierra los ojos al notar la presencia de su lacayo. Hisana podía ser la única persona que lo vería alterado, pero con sus subordinados eso jamás. Debía mantenerse firme e indiferente con Renji.

—Abarai, Hisana está lista para el parto—informó fríamente mientras que Renji le pone atención—. No tenemos mucho tiempo, hay que llevarla al hospital lo más pronto posible—Byakuya en sus adentros se estaba muriendo del miedo.

— ¡De acuerdo!—dijo Renji mientras seguía los pasos de su jefe hacia su esposa, quien con sumo cuidado, la cogían de la cama para ir al auto.

Hisana rechinaba los dientes para no gritar mientras cerraba los ojos. El sudor se incrementaba cada vez más en su piel. Respiraba con su boca aceleradamente. Era un dolor inexplicable. Sentía un gran ardor en su útero y estomago como si hubiera recibido de un golpe tan fuerte—aparte que el bebé pataleaba—. Susurraba el nombre de su esposo entrecortadamente mientras sentía que era llevada de los brazos de él. Sujetó fuertemente de la camisa de Byakuya como si quisiese desgarrarla. Era el peor dolor que ella había sentido en su vida.

Lo más difícil fue bajar las escaleras. Renji ayudó a su jefe para que no perdiera el equilibrio. Trataban de hacerlo lo más despacio posible, pero los ruegos de Hisana tensaban a los hombres en bajarlas lo más pronto posible. Desde ahí, Hisana empezó a gritar de una manera tan terrorífica que sentía que su garganta se destrozaba a cada grito. Estaba sufriendo demasiado. Cuando llegaron al auto, Byakuya acomodó a su mujer en la parte de atrás, en los asientos de los pasajeros, seguido por él. Renji se sentó en el asiento del piloto mientras encendía el carro y le daba a toda marcha posible.

Byakuya nunca creyó que este momento llegara tan rápido. Tan solo fue ayer que estaba todo tranquilo y sin novedades y ahora estaban desesperados por ir al hospital. Él sostenía la mano de su amada con suavidad, pero ella apretaba su mano con toda la fuerza que tenía; se encarnaban las uñas largas en la piel de Byakuya causando que se ensangrentaran. Mas él no le importo, si eso era lo necesario para calamar la agonía de Hisana no se obtendría.

Byakuya sacó su móvil y marcó el número de Rukia, debía de estar informada. Al poco rato de que él presiono el número telefónico, la pelinegra contesta:

— ¿Hola?

—Rukia… ¿En dónde estás?—dijo Byakuya fríamente

La pelinegra tragó saliva. Parecía estar enojado: — ¡Lo sé, se me hizo tarde! ¡Pero llegare ahí en cual…!—Fue interrumpida

—Hisana rompió fuente. —comentó secamente

Afonía. Byakuya no escuchó nada de la voz de Rukia o algo proveniente de ella a través del celular. Éste arqueó una ceja. Solo podía escuchar los gemidos de Hisana en el ambiente.

Entonces, la voz de Rukia se apreció en el teléfono: — ¡¿QUÉ ELLA QUE…?—gritó con furor

—Infórmale a Ichigo sobre esto…—Sin dejar que Rukia protestara, Byakuya colgó deliberadamente.

Hisana dio otro bramido dentro del auto. Sentía algo entre sus piernas que obligaba a Hisana sepáralas. Ella se asustó mucho ¡¿Era el bebé que trataba de salir?

—Hisana…—dijo Byakuya lo más pasivo posible—, resiste, no te alteres…

Ella gruñó con todas sus fuerzas: — ¡Siento parte del bebé…A PUNTO DE SALIR!—gritó con tormento

La tez de Byakuya se tornó blanca como el papel. Parte del cuerpo de su hijo ya estaba expuesto al mundo. No dijo nada, tan sólo quedo en un shock.

—Emmm…jefe—dijo Renji con temor

Hisana con dificultad observó a Byakuya. Nada…estaba en trance aún.

— ¿Qu…qué pa…sa?—tartamudeó Hisana aguantando el dolor

Renji tragó saliva. No les iba a gustar lo que iba a decir…

—Estamos estancados en el tráfico. — dijo rápidamente Renji quien voltea a ver a Byakuya a ver si éste le alega. Sin embargo, Byakuya aún andaba ido.

Los ojos de Hisana se dilataron lo más que pudieron. Observó una gran fila de carros amontonados en ambas vías bocinando como locos. ¡Dios! Eso no puede estar pasando. La pelinegra dio un grito al cielo. Se sentía tan irritada como a la vez muy adolorida.

—¡Señora Kuchiki! ¡No puje!—rogó Renji nervioso tras ver que Hisana jadeaba demasiado. Renji tenía un plan, pero eso rompía contra el credo del policía… ¡¿qué importaba? Los policías entenderán sus razones si abusaba su poder de oficial—. No se preocupes, Señora Kuchiki—Dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se colocaba sus lentes oscuros—, saldremos de esta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos—Sacó una pequeña bombilla de color roja. La encendió y empezó hacer ruido de un auto de la jefatura y la colocó encima del techo metálico. De repente, los autos daban espacio para que pasara el auto por su alarma de emergencia. Renji hizo una mueca de satisfacción— ¡Sujétese!

* * *

Pasaron diez minutos desde lo ocurrido. Byakuya pudo salir de su trance pero no de su mal carácter. Se congeló cuando escuchó que su bebé ya salía, esta vez no era broma; ya iba ser padre dentro de poco. Renji estaba sentado cruzando los brazos. Nunca había estado en un nacimiento y estaba algo nervioso—pero no tanto como el padre—y si…iba tener multas por conducir a altas velocidades y no pedir autorización a los altos rangos policiacos para usar las luces y la alarma de emergencia pero por lo menos la señora de su jefe estaba bien. Ambos estaban en sala de espera del hospital ya que no permitían que el futuro padre estuviera en el parto. Eso desagrado a Byakuya por un buen rato, pero al ver a Hisana agonizando por su vida mejor no alegó por esa injusticia. Al rato llegó Rukia jadeante. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo para acompañar a su hermana en ese gran día. No estimaba que naciera tan pronto, pero como ya saben, el bebé decide. Todos estaban callados ante la espera de la gran noticia y darle la bienvenida a un nuevo miembro de la familia—a excepción de Renji.

Byakuya suspiró mientras sacaba su celular. Era hora de llamarlo. Marcó el número y esperó.

—Residencia Kuchiki…

Byakuya inspiró antes de hablar: —Hola papá.

—¡¿Byakuya? ¿Eres tú?—dijo conmocionado Sojun— ¿A qué se debe tu llamada?

—Papá, Hisana está en el hospital—Sojun se quedó sin aliento—, está a punto de dar a luz—trató de sonar lo más calmado posible

Byakuya esperó por una respuesta que nunca llegó. Parece que dejó atónito a su padre. Sonrió en sus adentros al escuchar a través de su móvil:

— ¡Oíste Sojun! ¡Deja lo que estás haciendo y vamos a ese hospital! ¡Seré bisabuelo dentro de poco!

Su abuelo había perdido la cordura, de nuevo. Byakuya colgó al ver que Ichigo salía de las salas de operaciones. Llevaba sus guantes, mascarilla, gorra y traje de doctor. Sin embargo, Byakuya lo notó muy serio. Eso no era una buena noticia.

En ese momento, Rukia y Renji se pararon de sus asientos.

— ¡Ichigo! ¿Cómo está?—preguntó Rukia alterada

El mencionado bajo la mirada en forma de respuesta causando temor en los presentes.

—Está estable…—dijo Ichigo observando a Byakuya— ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas?

Byakuya sintió todo el peso del mundo bajo sus hombros. ¿Qué había pasado? Tenía una mala sensación sobre todo esto. ¿Acaso ocurrió algo malo? Entonces Byakuya se recordó de su madre. Se puso algo rígido por el pensamiento de qué Hisana tal vez este en la misma situacion que ella. Dos vidas luchando para sobrevivir pero sólo uno vivirá. ¿La vida del bebé estaba en peligro? ¿O la vida de ambos? No sabía que pensar…pero no le quedaba de otra que afrontarlo, fuese lo que fuese. Rukia estaba preocupada por su hermana. Sabía que ella no dotaba de un cuerpo fuerte, ella era frágil, ¿pero qué tan frágil?, No solo ya era un milagro que ella tuviese un hijo propio en su vientre bajo su cuidado y amor. ¿Qué podía estar pasando?

En ese momento, Byakuya siguió a Ichigo hacia una sala solitaria. El ginecólogo cerró la puerta mientras suspiraba hondamente.

—El bebé y Hisana están bien…—diciendo eso, Byakuya sintió que le daban un respiro. Era un alivio—, lo que no está bien es el parto.

El pelinegro arqueó una ceja. ¿A qué se refería?

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Ichigo observó a Byakuya: —El cuerpo de Hisana es pequeño y débil, un parto natural sería grave para ella ya que las orillas del útero no son tan flexibles para que el bebé saliera correctamente—aclaró Ichigo—; por eso, decidimos que haremos el parto por cesárea. Hemos empujado al bebé de nuevo dentro del vientre para que así tengamos tiempo para hacerle la cesárea antes de que el útero se dilate nuevamente…—aclaró su garganta—. No tenemos mucho tiempo ya que Hisana ha roto fuente…

Byakuya frunció el ceño. ¿Si no tienen tiempo que perder entonces por qué está aquí?

— ¿Qué estás esperando?—dijo Byakuya impasiblemente—Hazlo de una buena vez…

Ichigo vio seriamente a Byakuya: —Solo que hay un problema…

— ¿Cuál?

—No podemos comenzar con la operación si el paciente está muy tenso…

Byakuya abrió los ojos en modo de sorpresa. Eso quería decir que Hisana tenía miedo.

* * *

Hisana yacía en la cama exclusiva para operaciones. Respiraba hondamente al observar como las enfermeras sacaban los bisturís, las agujas y todo tipo de herramientas colocándolos ordenadamente en una bandeja de metal ancha preparándose para comenzar con la operación. No lo podía ocultar que estaba nerviosa, tan nerviosa que su respiración se tornó irregular. Le tenía miedo a la operación, no porque tuviera trauma sobre ella, sino porque todo fue tan repentino que la estresó a tal punto que impidió que prosiguieran con el parto. Se sentía algo sola en esa situacion. Jamás creyó que las cosas se salieran algo de control. Había oído rumores sobre las cesáreas. Le sería dificultoso para ella en poder recuperarse por completo. Tragó saliva nerviosamente mientras pensaba qué le podía ocurrir. Ella sabía que no era muy fuerte, ¿y sí la operación saliera mal? ¿acaso el bebé no sufriría ninguna complicación mientras ella estuviese inconsciente? No quería, todo eso la atormentaba. Se sentía débil y una carga al notar que por culpa de sus inseguridades no podían operarla. Cerró los ojos mientras inspiraba y suspiraba profundamente respirando analgésicos alrededor suyo. No debía perder la calma…la epidural era mucho más dolorosa que una operación; rió nerviosamente en sus adentros al pensar eso, se estaba engañando a sí misma, la operación era mucho más dolorosa que la cochina epidural

En ese momento, Hisana apreció unos pasos apurados cerca de donde estaba. Giró sus ojos lentamente ante el rápido sonido y dio un pequeño jadeó al ver que era Ichigo. Sin embargo, él no estaba solo, había alguien más lo cual Hisana no esperaba ver.

Ella hizo otro jadeó de asombro al percatarse que una enfermera le colocaba una mascarilla y de ahí Hisana empezó a respirar anestesia general. Se puso rígida cuando sintió algo que algo cálido le sostenía su mano. Simultáneamente sus ojos violetas se suavizaron al visualizar aquel hombre quien la miraba de una manera tan pasiva y una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Susurró su nombre plausivamente mientras sentía como su cuerpo se relajaba. Era bueno verlo otra vez.

El pelinegro se acercó más hacia su rostro dejando solo centímetros de distancia.

—Hisana…—murmuró Byakuya—, tranquila, yo estoy aquí.

La pelinegra apretó el agarre de su mano mientras susurraba de nuevo el nombre de su amado de forma débil pero con una pequeña sonrisa. La anestesia estaba surgiendo efecto. Ella sentía que sus parpados se hacían más pesados cada segundo que pasaba. Respiraba con esmero tratando que sus pestañas no obstaculizaran su vista hacia su esposo.

—Todo saldrá bien—afirmó suavemente Byakuya al notar que el agarre perdía fuerza—, no tengas miedo…

Hisana asintió con la cabeza mientras sentía la oscuridad bajo sus parpados. Lo último que pudo ver fue a Byakuya que formaba una sonrisa sincera y como sus ojos se ablandaban.

Ichigo se acercó a Byakuya para darle unas palmadas en su hombro en forma de felicitación.

* * *

Byakuya tuvo otra vez en la sala de espera. Una vez ahí, le comentó a Renji a Rukia lo que había pasado. Rukia se asombró por la gravedad del asunto. Nunca pensó que las cosas que iban a complicar. Luego el pelinegro dijo que Ichigo le había comentado que la anestesia general tardaba 6 horas en asimilarse por completo y ya pasada esas horas podían comenzar con el parto. Por lo tanto, Hisana estaba en extremo cuidado. Ichigo estaba trabajando duro que la pérdida del líquido amniótico por la fuente rota no afectara al bebé y a Hisana por igual.

Renji por su parte observaba a su jefe agotado, algo débil y hambriento. No había comido nada en todo el día. Se dispuso a comprar comida rápida para todos. Comieron en silencio a disfrutar las delicias de la hamburguesa. Sin embargo, Byakuya no disfrutó mucho su comida. Le preocupaba su esposa, sabía que iba a estar bien, tenia fe que la operación iba a tener éxito, pero no podía evitar ponerse nervioso. Después de un buen rato, Rukia avisó que tenía que ir por sus hijas a la escuela y que no iba a tardar mucho.

Desde que Byakuya vio por última vez a Hisana habían pasado más de 10 horas. No había noticias por parte de Ichigo. Entonces Byakuya se empezó a preocupar. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Ya había nacido el bebé? ¡¿Por qué rayos ese pelo pincho naranja no aparecía? El pelinegro frotó su cara contra sus manos. La tensión lo estaba consumiendo.

—Jefe…—dijo Renji parándose captando la atención de Byakuya—, mire…

Éste levantó la vista rápidamente al ver que Ichigo se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos. ¡Al fin daba señales de vida el hombre! Y parecía estar de buen humor ya que tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Su cara lo decía todo…

— ¡Felicidades Byakuya!—dijo Ichigo animadamente— ¡Oficialmente ya eres padre!

Byakuya se quedó estético por unos segundos. ¡Su bebé ya había nacido! No sabía cómo sentirse. Miles de emociones lo invadían en su interior pero ninguna fue expuesta. El pelinegro tan solo expresaba perplejidad.

Ichigo gruñó un poco. Otra vez Byakuya y sus trances.

— ¿Y Rukia?—dijo Ichigo buscándola con la mirada

—Se fue a traer de la escuela a sus hijas—contestó Renji

Ichigo rodó los ojos. ¡Mujer debía ser! Llegaría tarde a la presentación del nuevo miembro. Pero no podía hacer esperar a Hisana en llevar a Byakuya y a todos los que estaban en la sala de espera para mostrarle a su bebé.

—¡No hay que perder el tiempo!—dijo Ichigo arrastrando a Byakuya mientas éste pestañaba—¡Hisana-san te espera! ¡Tiene algo que mostrarte!

Byakuya respiró profundamente mientras caminaba por el pasillo. ¿Hisana estaba bien? Suponía que sí, ya que Ichigo no le dijo nada sobre el parto, tan sólo le dijo sobre que ya era padre. Sonrió en sus adentros. Le dijo a Hisana que todo iba a salir bien entonces, debía ser fiar en su palabra.

Renji e Ichigo sonreían de oreja a oreja al ver el estado de Byakuya. Estaba rígido. Caminaba tiesamente. Pero de repente, Byakuya paró en seco al ver que Ichigo y Renji se detenian en una puerta de un paciente. Había una hija de papel metida en un folio transparente que decía "Kuchiki Hisana"

—¡Hisana-san!—dijo Ichigo tras tocar la puerta y abrir—Aquí está Byakuya—abrió la puerta por completo mostrando a Byakuya y a Renji.

La pelinegra sonrió ampleamente ante su visita. Ella estaba sentada en la cama con algo en sus brazos. Estaba cubierto por ropas blancas y un pequeño gorro de color amarillo. Byakuya abrió los ojos con estupefacción. ¡Era su bebé! ¡Sus ojos no le mentían!

—Byakuya…—susurró Hisana con el recien nacido en sus brazos—Ha nacido sano y fuerte—dijo sonriéndole con un rubor en sus mejillas.

Renji sonrió con lágrimas en sus ojos. Era tan pequeño el niño que le causaba ternura a Renji:—¡Mil felicidades, Señora Kuchiki!—Ella rió suavemente

Hisana parpadeó al ver que Byakuya no se movía o decía algo . Notó que se veía pálido y desaliniado procupando a Hisana. Ichigo arqueó una ceja al oír que Byakuya no decía nada al respecto. Tocó su hombro y sintió que Byakuya se iba para atrás.

Hisana gritó de horror mientras el bebé empezó a llorar:—¡Byakuya!

—¡Jefe!—bramó Renji—¡No se muera!

Era mucha la presión para el pelinegro que se desmayó al ver tan hermosa creatura que era su hijo.

* * *

Rukia llego apurada con sus hijas hacia la habitación de Hisana. Recibió una llamada de Ichigo hace 45 minutos atrás que ya había nacido su otro miembro más de la familia. Hubiera llegado antes si no fuera por el terrible tráfico que había en la carretera.

—¿Mamá, ya llegamos?—preguntó Masaki corriendo detrás de su madre

—¡Claro que no!—respondió Hisana Jr.—¡Si ya hubiéramos llegado estuviéramos en la habitación de la tía!

Ambas niñas se sacaron la lengua con un leve gruñido. Rukia rodó los ojos en forma de disgusto. No les iba a regañar solo porque ya estaban cerca de la habitación de su hermana.

Pero de repente, Rukia paró al ver dos hombres caminando despacio en el pasillo. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ella sabía quienes eran ellos. Las niñas al notar que su madre se detuvo éstas dejaron de correr pero casi se caen por el intento gimiendo y llamando la atención de esos dos hombres.

—¡Vaya! Si es Rukia-san—Sonrió Sojun

Ginrei observaba a las pequeñas sujetándose de su pantalón tratando de mantener el equilibrio otra vez.

Rukia le devolvió el gesto:—Buenas tardes, Kuchiki Sojun-sama—dijo con una reverencia

Sojun volvió a sonreír al notar que las pequeñas se peleaban en las piernas de Ginrei.

—¡Niñas! —Se molestó Rukia —¡Dejen en paz al abuelo de su tío!

Masaki y Hisana Jr. se detuvieron en seco y se pararon firmes. Sojun negó con la cabeza, lo que era ser niño y no preocuparse por nada. A cambio Ginrei ignoraba totalmente las travesuras de esas niñas. Lo único que le interesaba era ir a ver a su bisnieto.

—Vamos Sojun —dijo secamente Ginrei caminando y dejándolo atrás

Éste bufó mientras cruzaba los brazos. Su padre estaba de mal humor porque él no se apuraba en dejar su trabajo, arrancar el auto y no era su culpa que hubiera tráfico. Ginrei ahora era irracional.

—Está de malas... —dijo Sojun a Rukia causando una risita en las niñas

Sin embargo, Ginrei sólo dio unos cuantos pasos para llegar a la habitación donde tenía por nombre "Kuchiki Hisana." Él no espero a su lento hijo así que abrió la puerta causando que los presentes del cuarto lo observaban. Lo primero que buscó fue a su bisnieto. Con cierta ansiedad lo encontró en los brazos de Hisana. Al fin, de tanta espera podía ver al nuevo miembro de la familia. Dio unos pasos hacia la cama. Hisana estaba sentada en la cama con el bebé junto con Byakuya quien éste la tenía abrazada rodeando su largo brazo atrás de su hombro. Ginrei se percató que su nieto llevaba una venda blanca y notoria alrededor de su cabeza. No preguntó el por qué la tenía, tan sólo quería ver al hijo de su nieto. A cambio, Renji e Ichigo estaban platicando hasta que notaron la presencia de Ginrei.

— ¡Hisana! —gritó Rukia con las niñas detrás adelantándose a Ginrei

Corrió a abrazarla cuidadosamente para no lastimar al bebé. Las niñas observaban en puntillas para ver al nuevo miembro. Hisana se dio cuenta que Rukia no la podía abrazar bien; así que con sumo cuidado rompió el abrazo de Rukia y se volteó donde estaba Byakuya. Alza a su bebé dándole una sonrisa al nuevo padre, quería que sostuviera a su nuevo hijo. Éste se puso algo rígido al ver que le daban algo tan frágil. Él sonrió al tenerlo en sus brazos y tratar ser lo más delicado posible. Hisana le devolvió el gesto de la misma manera solo que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Entonces Hisana abrazó a Rukia normalmente.

— ¡Felicidades!—dijo Rukia— ¡Te dije que tu parto saldría bien!

Hisana sintió pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos tratando de reprimirlas.

—Gracias…—susurró Hisana con una sonrisa

De repente, Sojun entró a la habitación pero lo primero que vio no fue su nieto, sino su hijo:—¿Qué te pasó, Byakuya?—dijo sin aliento

Éste gruñó un poco tras ver a su bebé en sus brazos simultáneamente:—Larga historia...—confesó mientras oía las risas de Ichigo y Renji

En eso, Masaki y Hisana Jr. se acercaron cautelosamente hacia su tío. Ambas se apoyaron en sus piernas mientras veían al bebé moverse. Con sólo eso basto para que se formase una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Es tan pequeño!—dijo Hisana Jr.

—¡Tonta! ¡Es pequeña! ¡Es mujer!—gritó Masaki

Ichigo intervino separando a las niñas:—¡No peleen!

Sojun parpadeó ante eso y Ginrei se acercó a Byakuya para cerciorarse si era varón. Más sin embargo...

—Es una niña...—aclaró Byakuya acariciando la cabeza de su hija

Rukia sonrió mientras abrazaba otra vez a Hisana. Ella rió suavemente ante el abrazo. Pero por el lado de Ginrei fue un gran golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Jaja!—rió Renji—¡Qué bueno que no aposte nada sobre el sexo del hijo de mi jefe en la oficina con los otros!

Byakuya rápidamente lo fulminó con la mirada:—¿Qué dijiste, Abarai?

Él tragó saliva:—N...nada jefe...

—¿Y cómo se llamará?—preguntó Ichigo con el acta de nacimiento en mano

Byakuya y Hisana se observaron detenidamente. Ya lo habían discutido ayer en la noche. No les fue fácil ponerse de acuerdo sobre el tema ya que querían que significara algo en especial, algo que ellos recordaran por siempre.

—Sakura...—murmuró Hisana aún observando a Byakuya con una sonrisa, que igual manera él también estaba sonriendo—, ya que todos los momentos agradables que hemos vivido y experimentado estamos cerca de un árbol de sakuras...

Sojun aclaró su garganta mientras susurraba algo a Ginrei:—¿Tú has sabido sobre eso?—preguntó confundido; se notaba que Byakuya jamás le dijo sobre las peleas de adolecentes, su primer beso, declaración, etc. a su padre.

Ichigo sonrió mientras escribía el nombre rápidamente con algo de nerviosismo. Era una señal del cielo, vio a Byakuya sonreír. Algo muy malo iba a ocurrir.

—Oigan...—trató de llamar la atención Renji—¿Qué le ocurre a su abuelo, jefe?

Byakuya parpadeó al ver que su abuelo no reaccionaba. Sojun se acercó a él y movió su mano en su rostro. No parpadeaba, no reaccionaba, no hacía nada. Era como si estuviese en shock. Ginrei estaba completamente atónito y algo pálido. Eso preocupo a los presentes...

—¿Mamá...?—dijo Masaki—¿Ya se murió?

Rukia se asombró lo que le dijo su hija.

Pero en la mente de Ginrei aún procesaba información. Dijo "niña"...¿Había oído bien? ¡Era...era imposible! ¡Supuestamente sería varón! ¿Se había equivocado? ¡Claro que no! ¡Esto era un mal sueño! ¡Su bisnieto era una niña! ¡El ciclo de varones en los Kuchikis se había roto! ¡Pero sus ojos no lo engañaban! ¡En realidad era una niña! ¡Y su nombre era Sakura!

—Espero que esté bien...—susurró Hisana a Byakuya con una sonrisa sobándole la venda a su esposo mientras éste gruñía un poco abrazando a su hija y mujer

* * *

**ESto aun no se acaba! falta el epilogo! y mañana sabado es mi cumple! por eso actualizo (aunque hayan problemas en FF)! Nos vemos hasta el ultimo capitulo! espero que les ahay gustado! :D! nos vemos!**

**Y Dejen Reviews! adios :D**


	11. Nacer es sólo el comienzo

**ADVERTENCIA: ¡Este capítulo es mucho más largo que el anterior! Espero no aburrirlos xD**

**Bueno, ya se acabó...el último! Para mí fue un placer escribirlo y más porque es ByakuyaxHisana (mi segunda pareja favorita de Bleach) y antes de terminar con mi sermón debo decir que estas personas:**

-Gabriela

-Lindarin

-Ryunna-san y Yunna-san

-Ghost iv

-Onny-Chan

-KByakuya

-PLoTaMoTuS

-PatitoLoco y BBadGuy 4ever

-metitus

-Ferthebest-ia

-Any-chan15

-Lavi-hime 4E -3

-shihoin carol

-Zagachan **(ella fue el rayito de inspiración en hacer el fic xD)**

**-**Sakurasheila

**Muchas gracias porque ellos alguna vez comentaron y leyeron el fic y me daban inspiración y debo de decir algo de ánimo para seguir escribiendo. (Lo sé...me pongo sentimental al momento de terminar un fic, en especial si el fic ocupaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo estando en la compu) **

**Y también debo disculparme por las faltotas ortográficas que se me escapaban al igual que las metidas de pata en la historia XD.**

**Ahora sin más que decir ya parezco Miss Universo recibiendo la corona xDDD! disfruten esta última entrega!**

Disclaimer: Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo

* * *

**Nueve meses caóticamente hermosos**

**Epílogo: Nacer es sólo el comienzo **

Ambos padres suspiraron hondamente estando a la par. Por fin, desde hace horas lo intentaron pero rindió frutos el esfuerzo que su pequeña hija, Sakura, se durmiera pacíficamente en su cuna. Eran las 10:00 PM y era relativamente temprano para la pareja. Desde que la bebé llegó al hogar la noche parecía larga cuando la hora de dormir se trataba. Y lo peor de todo era que al día siguiente Byakuya debía trabajar arduamente en sus casos. Sin embargo, tampoco quería dejarle todo el quehacer a Hisana en lidiar con su pequeña. A veces en la vida se necesitaban sacrificios para alcanzar la felicidad…o la paz con la bebé.

—Creo que ya sabemos el truco…—sonrió Hisana cansadamente mientras veía a Byakuya con ojos abatidos, tenía algo de sueño—, cantarle una canción de cuna lo mas lento y aburrido que podamos.

Byakuya bufó entre sus adentros cerrando los ojos pesadamente. Sí…podían cantarle lo mas lento y aburrido posible si no eran ellos los que se dormían primero.

—Supongo que es la etapa que está atravesando. —dijo roncamente Byakuya. Éste lo decía ya que su bebé aún tenía 5 meses de edad. Aunque debía admitir que los primeros días y meses fueron más caóticos que estos.

Hisana observaba la respiración plausiva de su hija y tenía cierto color rosado que teñían sus blandas mejillas. A pesar que aún estaba creciendo todos decían que se parecía a su madre, físicamente, y a su padre temperamentalmente. Aunque por el pasar de los años esas ideas podían variar ya que ahora no se podría decir a quien se parezca más, al padre o la madre. Sakura tiene su cabello negro y lacio, al igual que ambos padres, sus ojos eran grandes como cualquier bebé y sus ojos eran grises. Sin embargo, eso podría cambiar ya que los ojos de todos los bebés pasan por una etapa donde sus ojos son grises y con el pasar del tiempo ese color cambia a su color predestinado. Pero sin duda alguna, de carácter se lo sacó a su padre. Terca y algo estirada como él.

— ¿Tú crees?—susurró Hisana bostezando

Byakuya cerró los ojos mientras se dirigía hacia su cama. Hisana le siguió el paso. No caminaron muy lejos ya que la cuna estaba en su habitación.

—Esperemos que sí…—dijo Byakuya fríamente. No quería lidiar con una hija que lo estuviera despertando por el resto de su vida.

Hisana sonrió el comentario. Disfrutaba la manera en como Byakuya hacia su papel de padre principiante. Ella tampoco era una experta en su totalidad pero tenía algo de experiencia por cuidar a las hijas de Rukia.

Ambos esposos dejaron llevar su peso hacia la cama sin importarles nada. Se sentían cansados por esta labor tan agobiante. Si Hisana sufrió en el embarazo ahora le tocaba Byakuya a sufrir con ella en la crianza de su hija. Hisana parpadeó por unos segundos mientras veía el techo oscuro. Solo la luz de la luna se reflejaba en las ventanas de la habitación.

—Estoy cansada…—murmuró Hisana—, pero no tengo sueño…

Byakuya cerró los ojos mientras respondía con un 'hmm' emitido en su garganta.

—Estamos de la misma manera—contestó Byakuya después de una pausa viendo la hora en su reloj rolex—, presumo que es porque ya nos hemos acostumbrado a dormir mucho más tarde que a esta hora.

Hisana inspiró y suspiró profundamente. Dejó de observar el techo y se volteó hacia su esposo con una sonrisa. Éste la vio detenidamente con su expresión claramente fría mientras ella desviaba su mirada con pena y rubor en sus mejillas.

—Fuese lo que fuese, me alegra que estés aquí junto conmigo—dijo Hisana estirando su brazo para poder acariciar la mejilla de él—, hace mucho que no estamos en un momento de paz y silencio…—sonrió mientras cerraba sus ojos.

La mirada de Byakuya se suavizó al instante. La rodeó entre sus brazos con delicadeza mientras besaba su frente.

—A mi también me alegra, Hisana—dijo Byakuya al sentir una extraña tensión en su cuerpo por la cercanía de su amada. Sentía la ansiedad en su cuerpo por estar un momento a solas con ella, relativamente, sin tener a uno en medio de ellos. Quería hacerlo. Esperó mucho para eso y no lo hizo antes por temor en lastimarla; ahora que ellos dos no tenían la pesadez del sueño. —Parece que has perdido algo de peso…—comenzó a decir Byakuya.

Hisana se sorprendió de gran manera. Después del embarazo ella había perdido algo de peso por hacer dietas y un poco de ejercicio pero aun no llegaba a su talla de antes. Sin embargo, Rukia le decía que se veía fantástica y que no se notaba mucho sus libras extras. Que Byakuya se percatara de ello le pareció algo extraño en él ya que nunca menciona o alaga en pequeñeces tan simples.

Ella frunció un poco sus labios, ¿a dónde quería llegar?:—Pues...he trabajado en bajar unas cuantas libras...—dijo Hisana algo extrañada

El pelinegro decidió aflojar un poco con el abrazo mientras veía detenidamente hacia los grandes ojos y pestañas de su esposa. Veía como el nerviosismo se apoderaba de ella al sentir un brazo que se deslizaba con lentitud hacia su muslo y el otro brazo iba directo hacia su blusa de dormir desabotonando los botones con cierta ansiedad.

—¿Estás lista para celebrar tu logro?—dijo Byakuya profundamente susurrándole en el oído causando cosquillas en Hisana.

La pelinegra sintió como ese brazo en su muslo se acercaba cada vez más y se metía bajo su blusa para acariciar su piel con suavidad. Ella gimió levemente ante el roce mientras posaba ambas manos en el pecho algo descubierto de Byakuya. Hisana supo lo que proponía él. Hace mucho tiempo que no compartían esa experiencia de cada acaricia, cada gemido que emitían al sentir tan delicadeza y sentimientos mezclados en una noche tan peculiar.

Hisana sintió como su blusa se deslizaba bajo su hombros descubriéndolos por completo mientras sentía como los botones de su blusa eran separados y dejándola completamente expuesta ante la mirada de Byakuya.

—Sí...—murmuró Hisana tratando de reprimir gemidos tras sentir el roce de labios en su cuello—Sí quiero...

Byakuya sonrió con algo de placer al oír esas palabras que tanto había deseado escuchar. Se separó del cuello y le dio un beso profundo en los labios de su amada. Hisana gimió más fuerte por la intensidad de aquel beso mientras ella tímidamente trata de quitarle la camisa a su esposo. Por la falta de aire, Byakuya se separó de sus labios pero no con el contacto físico; prosiguió besándola en la mejilla y descendiendo lentamente en su pecho mientras trataba de quitarle el pantalón.

—B...Byakuya—jadeó Hisana de placer ante el ritmo de Byakuya.

—Hisana...—dijo Byakuya roncamente al sentir como esas pequeñas manos acariciaban su abdomen.

Más esto no duro mucho ya que despertaron a cierta bebé. Sakura lloró fuertemente al ser interrumpida de su sueño. No podía culparla, tenía dos padres que no podían ser más cuidadosos cuando hacían el amor.

Byakuya y Hisana se separaron de inmediato y observaron hacia la cuna y como su bebé gritaba y lloraba simultáneamente hasta quedar completamente roja. Su madre se arregló su blusa rápidamente mientras corría hacia ella cargándola con sumo cuidado y arrullándola. Byakuya quedó perplejo. Suspiró profundamente mientras gruñía en sus pensamientos. Su hija había frustrado sus intentos en disfrutar un momento con su mamá.

—Creo que...debemos posponerlo...—dijo Hisana sonrojada al máximo al referirse lo que estaban haciendo hace unos momentos. Sin embargo, su bebé empezó a llorar mucho más fuerte que antes después de oír las palabras de su madre.

Byakuya asintió pesadamente mientras veía a su hija. Estaba teniendo una rabieta horrible. A la próxima vez deberán ser más cuidadosos...o poner la cuna en un cuarto aparte. Éste de acercó a su esposa mientras acariciaba la pequeña cabeza de su hija.

—¿No tendrá hambre?—sugirió Byakuya arqueando una ceja tras ignorar la posibilidad que solo quería atención ya que él no quería cantar otra canción de cuna para que su hija se durmiera.

* * *

Hicieron lo que pudieron. Trataron de alimentarla, cambiarle el pañal, de arrullarla todo lo que podían, cantarle una aburrida canción de cuna e incluso Byakuya la subió al auto y empezó a conducir por toda la cuadra donde hubiera muchas curvas pero su hija Sakura no se dormía. Dejó de llorar cuando le cambiaron su pañal y veía a sus padres algo indecisos sobre que debían hacer. La dejaban en su cuna para haber si se dormían después que Byakuya había llegado de su misión incompleta; más sin embargo, Sakura empezaba a jugar con sus manos y pies y gorjeaba en la cuna. Decidieron dejarla ahí y que se durmiera del cansancio. Resultó...sólo por un momento, ya que Sakura empezó a llorar nuevamente...había mojado el pañal.

Eso fue lo único que recuerda Byakuya tras perder la conciencia y atender a su hija como un zombie. Hisana estaba en las mismas después de haberle cambiado el pañal. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuanta veces se había levantado y atendido a su bebé. ¿Byakuya la ayudó durante ese transcurso de tiempo? No lo recuerda...

A la mañana siguiente, Hisana frunció sus ojos al oír un gorjeo en su oído y un movimiento en la cama. Gimió levemente mientras se frotaba su ojos izquierdo. Aún estaba muy soñolienta y miraba las cosas borrosas. Movió su cabeza al oír otro gorjeo más fuerte. Observó a su hija en la cama moviendo sus pies. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella ahí? Y lo peor es que andaba despierta, ¿acaso ella no dormirá? La cargó con cuidado mientras se percataba que Byakuya no estaba en la cama. Hisana frunció sus labios mientras lo buscaba con la mirada, ¿a dónde fue?

—¿Byakuya?—llamó Hisana mientras Sakura tomaba el dedo de su madre para chuparlo

La pelinegra se sobresaltó al escuchar un gran gruñido en el suelo. Alzo su mirada al suelo mientras su hija se sostenía más fuerte de su madre. Hisana parpadeó al ver a Byakuya tirado en el suelo con todo y sábanas. ¿Acaso ella lo había pateado o algo para qué su esposo terminara en el suelo? La verdad ella no lo recordaba, ¡no se recordaba de nada.! Por otra parte, Byakuya posó su mano en su cabeza. Sentía un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo pero más en la cabeza. El piso era frío y duro y no sentía nada de su cuerpo...¿sera posible que haya caído de cara? Gruñó nuevamente mientras trababa de recordar aunque sea algo...pero nada...no recordaba casi nada. Después de muchos quejidos voltea a ver a Hisana con Sakura arriba de la cama. Su esposa se veía asustada al encontrarlo ahí tirado como una muñeca de trapo. Éste suspiró profundamente mientras se levantaba tranquilamente y besaba los labios de Hisana.

—Buenos días—se limitó a decir Byakuya mientras besaba la mejilla de su bebé.

Hisana parpadeó confundida. Él actuaba tan natural como si nada le hubiera pasado, si hubiera sido ella hubiera gemido y quejado por todo:—B...Buenos días...—dijo Hisana con algo de trance.

Byakuya le sonrió mientras le arrebataba a Sakura de sus brazos. Besó de nuevo sus labios de forma lenta y profunda mientras Hisana salía de su trance abriendo sus ojos al máximo al percatarse de su beso. Hisana lo profundizó más al acercarse cada vez más a Byakuya. Sintió algo de ansiedad al sentir como los labios del pelinegro formaban una sonrisa en medio del beso. Luego de unos minutos se separaron y sonrieron de oreja a oreja. Eso tal vez recompensaba lo que no pudieron hacer en la noche.

—Pre...prepararé el desayuno...—murmuró Hisana sonrojada mientras salía de la cama.

Byakuya asintió y bajo con ella junto con su hija hacia la cocina. Debía apurarse antes de que Renji toque la puerta como loco.

* * *

Luego de varías horas de cuidar a Sakura y de que Byakuya se había ido al trabajo; Hisana notó algo extraño en su hija. Mientras le daba de mamar y la observaba le notaba algo extraño. No sabía si estaba enferma o algo, pero eso ya se lo había notado desde hace tiempo, tal vez desde que llegó al hogar por primera vez. Le contó a Rukia sobre eso pero dijo que no debía preocuparse, que pareciera que era genético lo que tenía su hija. Sin embargo, eso no terminaba con la preocupación de Hisana. Algo le ocurría y esperaba que fuera genético.

De repente, Hisana escuchó el ruido de la puerta que se abría lentamente. Observó su reloj de mano y se dio cuenta que apenas eran las 4:30 PM. Apreció unos pasos que se dirigían hacia ella. Y después lo vio...vio a ese hombre tan hermoso para sus ojos. Le sonrió apaciblemente mientras observaba que él se quitaba su saco y lo colocaba en el sofá. Desde que Hisana dio a luz, Byakuya a sido más cuidadoso con su horario de trabajo. Trataba la manera de no salir tan noche de su oficina con Renji para pasar más tiempo con su familia. Byakuya al notar a su Hisana dando de mamar a su hija Sakura se sentó al lado de ellas.

—¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?—preguntó Hisana recibiendo el beso de Byakuya en sus labios.

Byakuya se acomodó en el sillón mientras decía:—Estuvo bien...—Ignorando las quejas de sus clientes, las tardanzas del juez y las risas enfrente de su oficina de Renji y otros compañeros de trabajo que le arruinaban la vida, su día estuvo bien...no se quejaba.—¿Y el tuyo?

Hisana le sonrió mientras Sakura dejaba de mamar. Se acomodó la ropa y luego colocó a su hija en su regazo en posición de sentarse.

—Muy bien Byakuya—dijo aún sonriendo—, gracias por preguntar...

Después de la última frase mencionada hubo un pequeño silencio. Sin embargo, los gorjeos de Sakura rompieron con ese silencio algo incomodo haciendo eco en la espaciosa sala. Byakuya observaba detenidamente los movimientos de su hija; de como ésta se chupaba su dedo y ella lo veía fijamente mientras se recostaba cerca de Hisana. Él se percató que Sakura ya le había crecido un poco el cabello, tenía una pelusa de pelo pero aún era algo calva. Mientras tanto, Hisana se mordía el labio inferior porque estaba algo aturdida por pensar que su hija tenía algo malo. Estaba algo indecisa si decirle o no a Byakuya lo que pensaba; más sin embargo, Byakuya notó eses comportamiento algo extraño de su esposa desde que llegó a su hogar.

—¿Qué es lo que te molesta, Hisana?—preguntó Byakuya estirando su brazo para jalar suavemente la mano de su hija para impedir que siguiera chupándose su dedo pulgar.

La pelinegra se sobresaltó ante la inesperada pregunta. Observó a Byakuya quien éste la veía arqueando una ceja mientras ella reía nerviosamente. No podía ocultarlo más...él la conocía bastante bien como para darse cuenta que algo le pasaba. Hisana se lamentó en no poder disimular muy bien sus sentimientos enfrente de él.

—Pues...—empezó a decir Hisana con una sonrisa nerviosa. Pero luego de ver a Byakuya serio observándola ella suspiro.—; Byakuya estoy preocupada...—dijo con cierta melancolía.

Éste parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de contestar: —¿Por qué estás preocupada?—cuestionó Byakuya

Hisana observó a Sakura y la abrazó levemente:—Bueno, por Sakura...me preocupa su estado...—confesó

Byakuya sintió una leve inquietud en sus adentros. ¿Su hija andaba enferma? Sin parecer preocupado el pelinegro dice:

—¿Le ocurre algo malo? ¿Está mal de salud?—La revisó con la mirada mientras la pequeña lo observaba.

—Bueno no...¡es decir sí!—exclamó Hisana confundiendo a Byakuya.

—¿Entonces...?

Hisana respiró antes de formular bien su fundamento. Después de respirar unas cuantas veces prosiguió:

—¿No has notado que Sakura no a sonreído desde que llegó a casa?—declaró Hisana algo alterada

Byakuya abrió un poco los ojos. No, la verdad nunca había notado o visto que Sakura tuviera algo malo y mucho menos si ha sonreído. Él pensaba que era algo normal en ella, que estaba en la etapa; pero ¿sonreír? , mientras más lo pensaba Byakuya más se percataba de los hechos.

Pero por estar más seguro de lo que pensaba era lo correcto dijo: —¿A qué te refieres que no sonríe?

Hisana desvió la mirada para ver a su hija tratando de chuparse el dedo del pie:—Me refiero a que ella...solo gorjea, no hay una sonrisa en sus labios...y bueno...los bebés sonríen en todo momento...pero Sakura jamás nos ha sonreído a nosotros, sus padres...—observó a Byakuya—, y me preocupa si está enferma o algo...

Byakuya frunció su ceño mientras observaba a su esposa. Tenía algo de razón, no podía pasar por alto la posibilidad de que ella tuviera alguna enfermedad o algo por el estilo.

—Le comenté a Rukia sobre todo esto—empezó a decir Hisana—, y ella me dijo que pueda ser algo genético...

—¿Genético?—repitió Byakuya llamándole la atención.

Hisana asintió:—Porque Byakuya es muy serio...—dijo con una sonrisa forzada—, pueda ser que Sakura también lo sea por su padre.

El pelinegro gruñó un poco. Pueda ser que eso sea verdad. Sin embargo, Byakuya recuerda que él se transformó en frío e indiferente durante la adultez jamás en la niñez. Su padre Sojun y su abuelo Ginrei le decían que él era un hiperactivo, enojón y alegador cuando era joven y cuando era bebé lloraba por cualquier cosa y sonreía a cada rato. Se le hacía raro que su hija fuera así de seria. Había una posibilidad que ella fuera de temperamento flemático y por eso ella era como era; más sin embargo, aún los flemáticos cuando son bebés sonríen, no todo el tiempo, pero más de alguna sonrisa se les sale y mas aun si estaban con sus padres.

—Yo dudo que tenga algo malo...—informó Byakuya.

—¿Tú crees?—dijo Hisana calmando sus nervios.

Byakuya cruzó los brazos mientras asentía:—Pueda ser que no hemos encontrado algo que la haga reír...—sugirió

Hisana sonrió mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo:—También he pensado en eso...—Captó la atención de Byakuya al ver que Hisana sacaba una hoja de papel—, por eso Ichigo-san me dio esto...—enseñó el papel a Byakuya—, me dijo que esto hacía reír a carcajadas a sus hijas cuando eran bebés y pueda ser que funcione con Sakura—Sonrió inocentemente

Byakuya le dio un pequeño tic en su ojo. No podía creer lo que Hisana había traído en la casa. A él le daba repugnancia al ver que esa hoja de papel era una imagen de Isshin Kurosaki guiñando su ojos derecho con cierto brillo a su alrededor con una gran sonrisa torcida en su rostro. No sabía que pensar sobre todo eso...no sabía si daba risa o no...pero debían probar si a su hija le causaba gracia.

—Hazlo...—dijo Byakuya con cierta amargura. Por una extraña razón no le caía bien los Kurosakis.

Hisana rió levemente mientras posaba su mano en su boca. Su esposo se comportaba como un niño malcriado.

—Sakura...—llamó suavemente Hisana mientras su hija la volteaba a ver haciendo un gorjeo—, mira lo que tengo aquí...

Los ojos de la bebé se ensancharon notablemente mientras abría su boquita en forma de estupefacción. Al ver la imagen de Isshin le causo cierto trance en la bebé. Byakuya frunció un poco el ceño y Hisana la observaba con detenimiento por cualquier cambio. Pero de repente, los ojos grises de Sakura se empezaron a humedecer y arrugó su carita mientras giraba su cabeza hacia su mamá y tratando de ocultarse en ella. Le daba miedo Isshin.

Hisana rápidamente apartó la fotografía mientras observaba como su esposo tomaba a su hija en sus brazos y colocaba su cabeza en su amplio pecho:—No le gusta los hombres feos...—dijo Byakuya con amargura.

La pelinegra se sorprendió un poco por ese comentario mientras fruncía sus labios. Ella pensó que iba a funcionar, nunca creyó que se iba asustar de esa manera. Suspiró profundamente causando que ella se recostara en el sofá. Ahora debía buscar otra manera de hacerla reír.

Mientras tanto, Sakura, quien estaba en los brazos de papí, se preguntaba por qué su mamí le mostró ese hombre tan horrible, tan espeluznante le guiñaba y le veía de esa manera tan terrorífica. Empezó a jadear tratando de desahogarse en el pecho de su papá mientras éste le arrullaba, a su manera. Sin embargo, Sakura notó que el cabello de su papá era muy largo que le hacía cosquillas en su nariz. Tomó y jaloneó un mechón de cabello mientras sus lloriqueos disminuían. Hizo un pequeño gorjeo al notar que su pelo era suave y lacio y era de buen sentir al tocarlo. Eso la emocionó causando que abriera la boca y se chupara el cabello de papí.

Byakuya por su parte, se asustó un poco por sus adentros al sentir que su lacio y hermoso cabello era babeado por su hija. Hisana se levantó de inmediato al ver el acto de su hija; iba a pararla, pero se detuvo en seco al oír una risa infantil cerca de Byakuya.

—¿Lo escuchas?—dijo ansiosa Hisana—¡Está riendo!

Por otra parte, Byakuya no estaba contento, y quién lo estaría al saber que alguien chupaba su cabelllo, era algo...antihigiénico. El pelinegro tomó a Sakura de las axilas y la alzó para alejarla un poco de él. Más sin embargo, ella aún seguía con su cabello en su boca causando una gran liga de baba que estilaba al momento de la separación. A cambio la bebé Sakura disfrutaba el momento, le gustaba el cabello de papí y como olía su champú caro. Hisana reía levemente reprimiendo cualquier carcajada. Era lindo verlos así, pero Byakuya no pensaba lo mismo. Él estiró su mano y con cuidado y asco jalaba su cabello ensalivado mientras su hija reía y mostraba que tenía algunos pelos negros de su papá dentro de su boca. Hisana con una sonrisa, le quita esos cabellos arrancados de la cabeza de Byakuya a su bebé. Hisana era feliz, ahora ya sabía como hacer reír a carcajadas a su hija. Después de sacarlos, ella observó a su esposo. La pelinegra jadeó al verlo tan serio y enojado.

Byakuya alzó a su hija a la altura de su rostro y le miró enojado: —Nunca más vuelvas hacer eso...—ordenó Byakuya severamente mientras fruncía su ceño. No estaba jugando, no le agrado que su hija le faltara el respeto de esa manera.

La mente de Sakura era aún muy pequeña para entender a Byakuya. Ella parpadeó mientras daba un gorjeo. Estaba fascinada al ver como su papí movía sus labios y como se le arrugaba la cara del enojo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, ella alzó sus pequeños brazos y con toda la fuerza que tenía le dio cachetadas a su padre mientras se reía.

Hisana al notar que su hija se comportaba de esa manera acudió inmediatamente al rescate:—¡Sakura! ¡No hagas eso!—dijo Hisana tratando de tomarla a sus brazos para así alejarla de su padre.

—Está bien...—dijo Byakuya al sentir que su hija jalaba sus mejillas y las estiraba lo más que podía mientras él la fulminaba con la mirada—Déjala...si esto la hace reír...—hizo una pausa al sentir que Sakura mentía sus dedos a su boca—...que continúe...—Hisana sacó los dedos de su hija de la boca de Byakuya.

—¿Seguro?—preguntó no muy convencida—Te está faltando el respeto...

Byakuya respiró profundo mientras alejaba un poco a Sakura de su rostro:—Ella no reconoce que es el respeto...—aclaró—, deja que disfrute ahora que puede...

Por otra parte, Sakura reía divertidamente al ver que la cara de papí hacia caras chistosas.

Hisana suspiró profundamente ante el alivio. Pensó que Byakuya estaba enfurecido con su hija. Aunque...no quería desperdiciar el momento. Ya que Byakuya dijo que no había problema...

La pelinegra se paró y corrió rápidamente hacia la habitación. Byakuya arqueó una ceja al oir que su esposa dijo "ya vuelvo." Observo a su hija quien apretaba su rostro con sus pequeñas fuerzas.

—¿Te gusta verme sufrir, Sakura?—dijo Byakuya viendo a su hija haciendo travesuras en su cara.

Pasó un momento desde que Hisana se había ido. Pero luego de ese momento Byakuya escuchó pasos cerca de él. Frunció el ceño al máximo al ver a su esposa con la cámara de vídeo.

—No te atrevas...—dijo Byakuya lento pero seguro con un tono frío al ver a Hisana acercarse y enfocarlos.

Hisana rió alegremente, lo que no sabía él era que ya estaba grabando.

—Por favor Byakuya—suplicó Hisana enfrente de ellos—¿Cuándo volveré a ver una escena tan prometedora?—aclaró Hisana riendo mientras Byakuya fruncía más el ceño—. Es para la prosperidad.

Byakuya le dio un tic en el ojo. ¡¿Por qué nunca le podía decir que "NO" a Hisana? !

—¡De acuerdo!—bramó Byakuya enojado al sentir que su hija de una manera sobrenatural jalaba con mucha más fuerza que antes—¡Solo unos segundos y lo apagas!

Hisana sonrió ampliamente mientras llamaba la atención de Sakura para que viera a la cámara. Ella volteó a ver a su mamá mientras jalaba más la mejilla de su papá simultáneamente causando que saliera algo de baba. Hisana rió a carcajadas al igual que su hija Sakura. El único que no disfrutaba era Byakuya. Pobre de él...

* * *

Habían pasado 3 meses después de lo ocurrido con Byakuya y su vergonzosa experiencia con Sakura quien de un abrir y cerrar de ojos era una niña seria a una alegre. Sakura crecía rápidamente que ambos padres no lo podían creer como volaba el tiempo. Los ojos de la pequeña se tornaron en su verdadero color, violeta. Ya no eran grises, para sorpresa del padre, si no tenía los hermosos ojos de su madre. Y para colmo de males, el cabello de su hija crecía cada vez más. Ella iba ser hermosa como Hisana. Se notaba como los mechones negros crecían y, de una manera sorprendente, formaban uno solo, como el mechón de su madre. A Sakura ya se le podían hacer coletas, y casi todos los días Hisana la peinaba con dos coletas pequeñas al frente con sus vestidos color rosa.

Hoy era un día especial, Hisana vestía a Sakura con uno de sus vestidos rosas pálido con muchos vuelos alrededor. Tomó algunos hules para poder hacerle dos coletas pequeñas. Sonrió al verla tan linda y lista para su primera reunión familiar. Iban a estar la familia Kurosaki y la de Byakuya. Hacía mucho que no se reunían porque era algo difícil de lidiar con Sakura. Pero como ahora ya era más grande, no había ningún problema reunirse. Una vez ya lista, Hisana se encaminó junto con su hija hacia la sala donde había juguetes de ella. Una vez allá la dejó en el suelo mientras ella reía animadamente al ver sus juguetes nuevamente, en especial el de su tía Rukia, un chappy blanco de peluche.

Hisana la veía como jugaba con su chappy mientras sonreía. Parecía estar muy feliz con el. De repente, Sakura se percató que no estaba su chin-chin favorito. Lo buscó rápidamente girando su cabeza y abriendo bien sus ojos violeta. Gorjeó al ver que estaba muy cerca de su mamá y empezó a gorjear más fuerte mientras señalaba su chin-chin. Hisana parpadeó un poco mientras baja su mirada. Ve al chin-chin y sonríe plausivamente mientras lo recoge y se queda hincada.

—Sakura...—llama Hisana a su hija quien ésta voltea rápidamente—. Ven por tu chin-chin...—Lo agita.

La bebé se emociona demasiado al ver que su madre estira sus brazos con todo y chin-chin mientras que la mano que tiene libre la abre y la cierra simultáneamente. Con toda velocidad posible que pudieron sus piernitas Sakura empieza a gatear con felicidad hacia Hisana. La bebé jadeaba de alegría mientras baba salía por su boca. Aunque no era una distancia muy larga que las separaban, Sakura sentía que era una carrera que debía ganar. Su madre rió levemente cuando se percató que su hija se agarraba de sus piernas mientras alzaba su mirada con una infantil sonrisa.

—Ma-ma...¡ma-má!—Sakura trataba de decir "mamá" mientras tomaba su chin-chin.

Hisana reía animada mientras alzaba a su hija y le daba besos en sus mejillas: —Mi linda Sakura—Le da otro beso en la mejilla—, mi muñeca preciosa...

—Como su madre...

Hisana se sobresaltó causando un ligero susto en su cuerpo. Voltea rápidamente hacia sus espaldas con sus mejillas sonrojadas cuando visualiza a Byakuya parado atrás de ellas. ¿Desde cuándo ha estado ahí?

—¡B...Byakuya!—exclamó Hisana—¡Me asustaste...!

Byakuya sonrío levemente mientras se acercaba hacia su familia. Una vez estando ahí, besó la frente de su bebé y los labios de su esposa:—Disculpa...—dijo el pelinegro.

Hisana suspiró profundamente mientras sentía como su hija estiraba sus brazos hacia Byakuya. Éste la tomó en sus brazos cargándola con sumo cuidado.

—¿Puedes decir "papá"?—preguntó Byakuya con un rayo de esperanza. Desde hace mucho que decía "mamá" pero nunca ha dicho "papá"en su corta vida.

Sakura lo miraba atentamente mientras trataba de decir esa palabra rara.

—Pddppa...—escupió un poco—¡...pppá...!—Agitó sus brazos

Pero cuando agitó sus brazos, la campana del chin-chin empezó a sonar dejando atrás la tarea encomendada por su papí. Rió alegremente al oír ese sonido de la campana. Byakuya, por otro lado, se sentía algo abandonado al ver que su hija se distraía en otra cosa. Hisana reía alegremente mientras se acercaba a su esposo para darle un beso en su mejilla. Byakuya le miró fijamente mientras suspiraba profundo mientras le daba a Hisana una pequeña sonrisa. Oh bueno...algún día lo iba a lograr.

* * *

—¡Ma-má!—gritó Sakura mientras miraba a ese viejo arrugado.

Ginrei arqueó una ceja con disgusto. Sorbía un poco de su té mientras escuchaba con su oído las risas infantiles de su bisnieta en el suelo junto con Masaki y Hisana Jr. Esa niña...le decía "mamá" a todo el mundo.

Estaban sentados el viejo Ginrei junto con su hijo Sojun en un sofá, en el otro sofá de la casa de Byakuya estaba sentado el nieto Kuchiki junto con su esposa Hisana y a la par de ellos estaban Ichigo y Rukia; todos con tazas de té.

—¡No te distraigas, Senbonzakura!—gritó Masaki refiriéndose a Sakura. Las niñas estaban jugando a los piratas en el suelo con muchos juguetes a su alrededor—¡Aún debemos encontrar el tesoro perdido!

—¡Sí! ¡Sólo tú nos puedes guiar hacia allá gracias a tus poderes de pétalos de rosas!—habló Hisana Jr.

—¿En dónde está el camino, Senbonzakura?—dijo Masaki con voz ronca

Sakura las veía con confusión total. No sabía de que hablaban esas niñas y que era el "tesoro perdido." Gorjeó al ver en una esquina su peluche chappy en el suelo. Gateó con furor dejando atrás a sus primas.

Hisana Jr. jadeó:—¡Oh! ¡Ha encontrado el tesoro!—posó sus manos en su rostro—¡Vamos Grand Fisher!—gritó refiriéndose a Masaki

—¡Te sigo Inuzuri!—dijo Masaki refiriéndose a Hisana Jr.

Ambas niñas gatearon a perseguir a su prima para ver quien tomaba primero al chappy.

Sojun observaba la escena con esmero. Cuanto había crecido su nieta durante todo ese tiempo, hasta le había llamado "mamá." Hah...si su esposa estuviera aquí para ver como la hija de su hijo crecía a cada momento.

—¿Y dime cómo van las cosas?—preguntó Rukia a Hisana

Hisana sonrió mientras se dirigía hacia los presentes.

—Muy bien...—dijo Hisana—, supongo que ya nos estamos adaptando a nuestro nuevo estilo de vida...

—Que bueno...—contestó Ichigo, jamás pensó que esos dos iban a llegar tan lejos.

En eso, Sojun se metió:—Parece que mi nieta ya sonríe más que antes...—declaró—¿Cómo lo hicieron?

—¡Es verdad!—dijo Rukia tomando un sorbo de té—Me dijiste que la fotografía de Isshin-san no te funciono, ¿qué usaste en vez de eso?

Hisana sudo un poco de frío al sentir la mirada fulminadora de Byakuya hacia ella mientras éste sorbía un poco de té pero sin despegarse de ella.

—Nada sin importancia...—habló esta vez Byakuya.

Hisana tragó saliva:—Sí...sólo hacer unas muecas graciosas...eso es todo—Los ojos de Byakuya se ensancharon al oír eso. Hisana tan sólo rió levemente, se le había salido.

Ichigo arqueó una ceja ante esa escena. Sabía que había algo más y lo estaban ocultando. No fueron simples "muecas graciosas" como decía Hisana.

—¿Y dime Byakuya...qué tal tus finanzas?—dijo Ichigo con un tono de voz misterioso

Byakuya sonrió entre sus adentros:—Muy bien...—dijo fríamente—¿Ya pudiste estabilizarte, Kurosaki?

Ichigo gruñó mientras apretaba la taza con fuerzas:—S...sí Byakuya...gracias por preguntar—dijo Ichigo temblando de ira pero disimulándolo con una sonrisa falsa.

Los demás no sabían la cruel y vil verdad que ocultaba Byakuya. Era como un pequeño secreto que compartían. Desde el nacimiento de Sakura, cuando Byakuya tuvo que pagar el hospital y aparte el doctor, le salía un dineral para Ichigo—ya que él cobraba muy caro—. Sin embargo, el plan de Byakuya era obedecer a su esposa cuando le había pedido que le devolviera el dinero "robado" a Ichigo, pero ella nunca dijo el "cuando." A la hora de cobrar Byakuya pagó...pero con el dinero de Ichigo. Éste se dio cuenta al final ya que Byakuya le había escrito un papel que decía "Lo que fácil viene, fácil se va" y contó el dinero que Byakuya le había dado y era lo mismo que lo había pagado anteriormente. Eso quería decir que le estaba devolviendo su dinero de antes. Ichigo jamás supo el por qué Byakuya lo obligara a pagar la fortuna, tenía una teoría: Byakuya era un ser vengativo que si alguien molestase a su esposa se las vería con él. Ya que Ichigo, digamos que no tenía mucha fe en Hisana y que iba a morir. Pero pasado es pasado. Ichigo juró que jamás volvería hablar de más.

—¿No han notado... —comenzó decir Ginrei captando la atención de todos después de una afonía aburrida —...qué en esta generación hay más mujeres que varones?

Sojun bufó fuertemente. Este hombre va morir con trauma si no supera que sus predicciones fueron erróneas.

—¡Aún sigues con eso, papá! —gritó Sojun desesperado

Ichigo, más sin embargo, lo meditó un poco: —Mhmm...pueda ser que tenga razón —dijo Ichigo —ya que yo tengo dos hermanas gemelas no idénticas —observó a Rukia —, mi esposa es la hermana menor de Hisana, yo tuve dos gemelas no idénticas y Byakuya tuvo una hija... —Ichigo posó su mano en su mentón —Son muchas mujeres...

—Y es mejor que sea así... —declaró Byakuya cerrando los ojos y dando un sorbo

—¿Por qué Byakuya? —preguntó Hisana con curiosidad

Aún con los ojos cerrados él contesta: —Porque si hay menos hombres en esta generación; me preocuparé mucho menos en vigilar y ahuyentar a esos "futuros candidatos" que querrán conquistar el corazón de mi hija...

Ichigo asiente con la cabeza mientras cruza los brazos. Estaba de acuerdo con Byakuya por primera vez. Él y Byakuya compartían el sentimiento de ser unos padres celosos.

Hisana y Rukia ríen animadamente y Sojun niega con la cabeza con una sonrisa. Al igual que su padre Ginrei exageran las cosas. A cambio Ginrei estaba orgulloso. Pensaban como él...

—¿Y cómo ha sido la experiencia como padres? —preguntó Sojun después de las risas

Byakuya y Hisana se vieron fijamente. Sonrieron dulcemente el uno al otro mientras se tomaban de las manos.

—Debo decir...que es una experiencia caóticamente hermosa... —rió Hisana suavemente.

Byakuya observó a su esposa con una sonrisa que solo ella podía ver. Se acercó a ella lentamente hacia su rostro para darle un beso en sus labios. Ya había perdido la vergüenza de besarla en público. A cambio Ichigo, desviaba la mirada para no verlos, le daba algo de pena observarlos de esa manera que casi no la ve nadie. Rukia le da un codazo por su actitud pero con una sonrisa. Ichigo gruñe mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Rukia.

En eso, Masaki, Hisana Jr. se acercan hacia los adultos junto con Sakura gateando.

—¡Encontramos el tesoro perdido! —dijo Masaki alzando a chappy

Sojun sonrió alegremente. Vida de niños...

Masaki y Hisana Jr. se abalanzaron hacia sus padres. Ichigo y Rukia jadearon al recibir todo el peso de sus hijas. Toda la familia rieron mientras las niñas se acomodaban en el regazo de Ichigo. Por otro lado, Sakura gateaba y gorjeaba hacia las piernas de su madre. Hisana sonrió al ver a su Sakura estirando sus brazos indicando que quería que la subieran. Hisana la alzó y la sentó sobre su regazo mientras ella sorbía su té.

Mientras tanto, Ginrei observaba a su bisnieta con mucho detenimiento casi absorto. Escuchaba cada risa de ella, cada vez que se chupaba el dedo, ¡todo! Era una niña muy interesante de ver. A pesar que el quería un varón eso no quería decir que no amaba a la hija de su nieto. Al contrario, la adoraba, era tan linda y tierna con un futuro muy bueno para ella ya que ella tendrá el carácter firme de su padre y la belleza de su madre. Pero se preguntaba, si habrá más bisnietos...si había una oportunidad, aunque sea una, de que uno fuera varón...así no se perdería el apellido Kuchiki...

—¿Papá?—dijo Sojun al ver a Ginrei tan ido.

Ginrei parpadeó un poco antes de decir:—Y dime Byakuya...¿aún hay planes?

Byakuya dejó de jugar con las manos de su bebé para observar a su abuelo con serenidad. ¿Planes? ¿De qué? :—¿A qué se refiere?—preguntó arqueando una ceja mientras bebía té.

—Para que nazca _otro _bisnieto...

Los ojos de Byakuya se dilataron totalmente mientras escupía su té. ¡¿Qué dijo? Hisana por su parte jadeó y sobresaltó por esa palabras. ¿Otro hijo? si apenas con Sakura era suficiente para lidiarla. ¡ Y el embarazo..! ¡ella no quería embarazarse tan pronto! ¡Otra vez el dolor no!

—¡Papá!—bramó Sojun llamándole la atención a su padre, eso no fue correcto.

Ichigo y Rukia no pudieron reprimirlo...rieron a todo dar mientras sus hijas no entendían el por qué las risas...era algo tan confuso en ser pequeña y no entender como vienen los bebés y como nacen. Por otro lado, Sakura observaba a sus padres que estaban crispados. De alguna manera eso le gustó mucho a ella que empezó aplaudir y tratar de imitar las palabras enojadas de su abuelo.

—¡P-a-pá ¡Pa-pá!—aplaudió Sakura en el regazo de Hisana observando a Byakuya.

Hisana y Byakuya voltearon aún atónitos al escuchar que su hija decía "papá" Ginrei no lo podía creer y menos Sojun que escuchó como su nieta decía su segunda palabra. Sus primas, Hisana Jr. y Masaki le aplaudieron mientras Ichigo y Rukia le felicitaban.

Byakuya quedó pálido, por fin su hija Sakura le llamaba "papá"

—Dijo...papá...—susurró Byakuya con boca abierta

Sin embargo, faltaba muchos años para que Sakura creciera e hiciera más cosas para impresionar a sus padres, porque en la vida está llena de sorpresas y una de ellas fue el embarazo de Hisana y las penas de Byakuya al saber que Sakura iba ser un miembro de la familia que cambiaría sus vidas por siempre.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. THE END-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

* * *

**Lo diré, ese fue mi primera (y espero que la última) vez que escribo lemmon o algo parecido a ello :S Para ser sincera...esa parte no muy me convenció pero bueno...ahí que se quede. Y sentí mucha nostalgia al escribir los últimos renglones del fic! pensé "este ya es el final, bububu"**

**Como sea, este es el último capítulo! espero que lo hayan disfrutado y espero que Tite ponga algo más sobre Hisana o el pasado de Byakuya ya que nada nos pone! aunque...ahora como van con el manga ya sabremos algo sobre la familia Kurosaki, quien sabe? **

**Nos vemos en los próximos y futuros proyectos! y sobre los otros fics que escribo y ustedes lo leen, pues, actualizare el otro mes...(primero Dios) y trataré de escribir el abandonado fic "siameses" XD y "Un amor casi inalcanzable" ahí veré que hago. Fijo, voy hacer un fic navideño xD hace ratos que no escribo comedia jejeje, ichiruki claro está. **

**Y declaro este fic como TERMINADO  ¡ya no más capítulos! así que no se les ocurra pedirme más XD **

**Se me cuidan mucho! y muchas GRACIAS! :D dejen reviews XD! adiós!**


End file.
